


What Could Go Wrong?

by vendingmachinefromhell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara!Sans, Big!Sans, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader's sorta an ass?, She's supposed to be tsundere but I'm not very good at writing that, Swearing, cause I'm a nerd for big sans, reader's like a small ball of rage, whoops theres angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendingmachinefromhell/pseuds/vendingmachinefromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate sure is a weird thing, huh? You never really believed in it, but with all of the things that have happened to recently, you were sure fate had some play in it. </p><p>But hey, you made a nice group of friends (that you desperately keep trying to push away) right? It's better than nothing. Though, with how that one intimidating skeleton seems to acting around you, you think you would prefer nothing, actually. </p><p>In short, you sure we're in the long haul.</p><p>On Indefinite Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoo Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Instead of working on all my other things, I've decided to start yet ANOTHER Sans/Reader fic!  
> Though this one has more of a purpose. Most of the things I've written contain just, bucket loads of angst and with how life just hates me I've sorta realized wrihowting all this sad stuff isn't really helping me with my own sad mind.  
> so I've decided to write something that contains little to no angst since one: most of the fics here are sad and two: to protect my sanity.  
> But what I'm really getting to here is that updates will be mostly spontaneous, since I'll only work on this when I'm having bad days, so if this updates just know that.  
> Anyways, sorry for that little blurb I bet you just want to read, so enjoy!!

Fuck your clumsiness. Well, more like your shoes. It was your fault for never tying the laces, so of course you would trip over them some day. And ‘some day’ arrived.

It was already bad enough for you to trip over them in the first place. It would have made sense if you were going up the stairs in a crowded building. People anyway trip when they walk up stairs.

But no, to make everything worse, you were outside, on a fairly empty sidewalk, and no stairs were in sight.

In short, you almost fell flat on your face in a sparsely populated area with no valid explanation.

The only reason why you didn't break your nose from falling was because some blue aura surrounded you before you made contact. It was a terrifying experience to be lifted away from the ground and set up right but an unseen force. You did not like.

Looking around wildly to see who, or what might have helped you not hurt yourself, you locked eyes with a skeleton.

Said skeleton was sitting at what seemed to be a hot dog stand. He gazed at you with a large grin, or was that just his neutral face?

You gave him a small wave with a sheepish smile.

_Oh God he just saw me trip over my own shoelaces that I never tie_ , ran through your head multiple times as you made your way to the stand.

_Oh god oh God. Why am I going to talk to him?!_

“Uhhh, hi,” you really wanted to slam your face against the counter. Could you make this any more awkward than it already is? Probably yes.

“Heya,” he drawled out in a low voice, moving his hand to give you a really lazy wave.

“I um,” you stammered, “could I get a-a hot dog please?”

“Sorry. All sold out.”

“O-oh, really?”

“Nah, just messin’ with ya,” he chuckled, “I’ll get one for you in a ‘sec.“  
While he was digging into his stand, you were waiting and questioning exactly why you were doing this. Why you had just decided to talk to the skeleton after he had just seen you fall. Why did you do this to yourself. You could have just walked away with only mild embarrassment.

“Here ya go,” he said, handing you a warm hot dog. Reaching out for it, you noted how much his hand dwarfed yours, and you grew ten times more intimidated. Quickly taking the snack from his hands, you stammered out an even faster reply.

As you practically ran away from the stand, you could hear the skeleton let out a low and long laugh. You really hoped you would never meet him again. And if you end up seeing him again anyways, you hoped it would go out much better than this one.

 

Turns out luck isn't on your side.

Not only did you meet the skeleton again, it was probably an even worse kind of encounter.

You were in the park when two kids, a human child with a worn blue and purple sweater, the other was a yellow armless monster, had accidentally kicked their ball into a tree, and we're unable to get it. So you, being the good Samaritan you are, climbed the tree to get it for them.

Getting up the tree and grabbing the ball was no problem. Once the ball was in your hands, you tossed it down to the human child. Moving to climb back down, you found out that it was much, much harder to get down the way you came up.

So you played it off as if you wanted to stay in the tree. The two children were not fooled, and glanced at each other.

“Maybe we should have asked Sans for help instead,” the monster suggested, causing you to scrunch up your face.

“It’s fine!” you called out to them, “I got you your ball, right? I just- I just really like the view up here!”

“We know you're lying, Miss! You’re stuck!”

“I’m not!” great, now you were arguing with children.

The human had yet to say anything, but turned to the monster kid and gestured to them. Was that sign language? No wonder the kid hasn't said anything.

The monster kid nodded as the human kid finished and began to run away from your little scene. They turned back to you and yelled. “We’re getting you help, Miss! Just stay there!”

“Not like I’m going anywhere,” you grumbled. Then you processed the statement fully.

“Hey wait, I said I didn't need help!”

“You said you weren’t stuck, nothing about not needing help.”

Groaning, you leaned back in frustration, almost falling off the branch you were perched on. Correction; you _did_ fall off the branch you were on. Bracing yourself for making contact with the hard ground, you closed your eyes. Except, you felt nothing. Cracking open your eyes, you found yourself floating barely above the ground once again.

“Almost missed her,” a familiar baritone voice sighed in relief. Once you were upright again, you turned to the voice.

Yep, luck was definitely not on your side today.

Stood in front of you was the same skeleton who witnessed you fall on your face due to your shoelaces. And dear God was he tall.

“Uh… h-hi?” you whimpered, scuffing the tip of your shoe into the dirt. Now he just walked in to you falling out of a tree after (barely) admitting being stuck in it. He probably thought you could fuck something up somehow in an empty room.

“Fancy meeting you here,” his grin turned devious. _Oh no what does **that** mean?_ “Didn’t realize you’d fall for me so much, it’s only been the second time we've met.”

“Are you serious?” your voice was dipping into the annoyed range, “I literally _just_ fell out of a tree and almost hurt myself and you’re _flirting_ with me?”

The skeleton looked like he was about to offer a rebuttal before his attention was turned away by the human kid from earlier tugging at his sleeve. They gestured whatever to him for a moment, leaving you to awkwardly stand there. During that moment of silence you briefly question what the hell you were doing. Why didn't you just bid your ‘good bye’s and walk away before the situation got any worse. But no, you had to be extra kind today and patiently wait for the kid to finish whatever they were saying to the skeleton.

“Heh, I’ll explain later, kiddo,” he chuckled ruffling their hair before turning to you, “They wanna thank ya for gettin’ their ball for ‘em. And they also wanna apparently invite you to have some pie with our friend, Tori.”

Oh no an invitation. You’d look like an ass if you denied it, but you _really_ didn't want to spend more time with the giant skeleton so he can truly experience how much you can mess up everything. You would not want that upon yourself. You’ve been kind enough today, maybe it was enough of a buffer to make this move not seem so horrible.

“I uhhh,” _oh man perfect start, you’re doing just **wonderful** , ______,_ “I’d love to go and all, but I don't really, like pie?” _A+ excuse, idiot._

“Bummer,” he drawled, leaning back on his heels, “Well the kid wants to treat ya to something, for a thank you and apology for you gettin’ stuck in a tree.”

“I wasn't stuck!” you stamped your foot at the large skeleton. Glaring up at him you were very close to just walking away from the conversation.

“C’mon, the kid just wants to do this for ya,” he sighed, gesturing to the human child standing next him. Looking down at the pair of kids, you inwardly groaned at the puppy dog eyes both of them were giving you. How dare they use such a powerful weapon against you?

“Fine,” you grumbled. Crossing your arms you stole a glance up at the skeletons face. It was purely ecstatic to see that you finally caved in.

“Great!” he exclaimed, wrapping an arm. around your shoulders and pulling you close to him. Did he think you’d run away or something since you agreed to go so reluctantly?

“I’m Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton. The human’s Frisk and their friend’s MK.”

“______. ______ the human,” you said sarcastically, trying to mimic the skeleton’s voice and failing miserably.

His response was a boisterous laugh, resonating throughout his bones, “I think we’re gunna get along just fine.”

Oh boy, what did you get yourself into?


	2. More Than You Expexted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who 'Tori' is and get ten times more confused over Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I posting this at 3 am  
> who knows not me  
> but here have a chapter  
> i came up w/ a great Idea in the middle of writing this and oh boy it's gunna be so much fun to incorporate into the story

When you begrudgingly agreed to go with Sans and the two children, you hasn't expected to face a group of people. You thought it was just going to be one other person, ‘Tori,’ apparently. Unless Tori was actually multiple people.  
You took the time to question your life choices as you stared at the noisy room you entered.

It was a dining area, with a large table and many chairs set around it that were of varying sizes. Three members were already situated at the table when you walked in, chatting away.

There seemed to be a couple, one a large and blue fish lady, the other a shorter yellow lizard monster. Well, you didn't know right off the bat if they were dating or not, but the way they held hands and stared at each other gave you the conclusion. You were worried they would start macking on each other any second now.

Sitting across from the two lovebirds was a very tall and very lanky skeleton. He was going on about cooking lessons with the fish monster. Frisk rushed to sit in the only seat next to him on his left. He greeted them loudly, giving them a large hug.

_How sweet,_ you mused to yourself.

MK sat in the other open seat next to the fish monster, beaming up at her.

_Must be a role model,_ you commented to yourself, watching Sans shuffle lazily to one of the chairs as well. He settled into the chair next to Frisk. You hadn't moved since then, not really sure how welcome you really were.

“Did ya grow roots or somethin’?” Sans gave you a look, beckoning you over to sit next to him. His question caused the three new monsters to turn their attention to you. Tensing up, you slowly made your way to the table, pulling back the chair and resting on it. It was oddly large, causing your feet to be unable to touch the ground and dangle.

“Who’s this punk?” the blue fish lady asked, giving you a suspicious look.

“This’s ______, she just sorta _fell_ into my life one day. Decided to invite ‘er to meet y’all.”

“Hi,” you said meekly, giving a gentle wave to the group.

“Hello, new human!” the other skeleton exclaimed, leaning over the table to get a better look at you, “I am Sans’ brother, the Great Papyrus!”

_Geeze,_ you thought to yourself, _did he sap away all of Sans’ excitement and energy?_

“Nice to meet you, Papyrus,” you smiled at him. Turning to the other two, you asked, “And who are you two?”

_Why am I even asking their names?_ you questioned, _Oh wait. It’s common courtesy to do that, I’m just being a decent human being. Even if I might never see these people again. I hope._

The way Sans glanced at you made you feel like he heard that train of thought. Which got the mental response of you freaking out that you said that whole thing aloud, but by how everyone was acting that didn't seem the case. Maybe he was just really good at reading facial expressions.

The fish lady piped up for you, “I’m Undyne, and this is my wonderful girlfriend, Alphys!” she shot you a toothy grin, moving to smooch her girlfriend if she wasn't interrupted by someone politely clearing their throat.

Turning to face the noise, you were met with an elegant goat woman. She stood in the doorway, shooting the couple a warning glare. A tin of something still steaming was in her hands, and she strode over to the table to set it in the middle. She gave you a smile as she stood up straight.

“And who might you be?” her voice was as soft as silk.

“______, ma’am,” you replied. _Crap was that too formal?_ She just had a motherly aura to her, something that you felt the need to respect.

She let out a small jingle of giggles before correcting you, “Toriel is just fine, dear.”

You nodded, “Alright, Toriel.”

After your slightly awkward introduction, she clapped her furry hands together, gazing down at everyone, “Let’s dig in!”

“Great, I’m just _dyin’_ for a slice of your pie, Tori,” Sans grinned whilst Papyrus let out a long groan.

Everyone grabbed a slice of the mouth-watering dessert, you included. Since you didn't really know anyone at the table very well, you stuck to eavesdropping on the others. Undyne and Alphys were having a discussion about some anime you assumed. Something about cats probably from the ridiculous title. Toriel and Papyrus were chatting about recipes, though you think Papyrus was talking only about spaghetti. And Sans and Frisk were having their own conversation. With how many times Sans had laughed during the course of the meal, you guessed Frisk was telling some sort of funny story. You weren't sure though, since you didn't understand sign language not one bit. MK flitted about in the conversations, occasionally talking to you, though you didn't have much to say to the little monster.

And what about you? Well, if you’re so curious. Instead of having a nice, healthy conversation with another person, you were having a heated mental debate with your fork. About the selling of human organs. The fork provided wonderful counters as to why it would be beneficial to you. You were determined to win though.

In the end, once your slice was finished, you deduced that your fork was far too good at proving it’s point, and you let it fall onto the plate with an angry clink.

_You’re good, Fork. Too good._

Deep and loud laughter broke your train of thought, and your head swiveled to the source. The skeleton sitting next to you was visibly shaking with laughter, unable to hold in the rumbling guffaws. Glancing at the other members, you were glad to see that you weren’t the only one extremely confused. Even Frisk cocked an eyebrow up at him.

“S-sorry kiddo,” he gasped out, wiping a blue tear away from his sockets. He turned to you giving you a wink before saying his next thing.

“______, I only have pies for you,” he snickered out, shooting you finger guns.

_Was. Was that laughter for one measly joke?_ Your face apparently betrayed your thoughts, since Sans dissolved into a giggling mess again.

Groans were heard throughout the group, with one genuine laugh mixed in. You did neither, instead you just gave the skeleton an incredulous look.

_That's it. I gotta nope the frick out of here before I get dragged into whatever **this** is,_ your mind shouted at you. You took it as the cue to get up and walk out. With Sans being incapable of doing anything but laughing, maybe you would be able to escape and never see them again.

“H-hey um, this was fun and all,” you started, pushing your chair back and standing up, “but I have to get home, to uh… feed my cat! Yeah,” ~~horrible~~ great save, everyone will believe you that way. You have a cat. You don't even have a single pet.

“Wait,” a more calm than before voice called out, with a large, bony hand grasping your arm before you could walk away.

“Yeah?” you kept your voice even, turning to the skeleton. He had a look in his eye that sent unpleasant shivers down your back.

“How ‘bout we get your number first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also wrote a good chunk of this at 3 am  
> so sorry if it sounds horrible im gettin a lil too tired to function correctly  
> sleep responsibly, unlike meeee


	3. Do You Like Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life doesn't seem to take a break when handing you embarrassing opportunities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter so soon? wow! ;v; this is all I've really wanted to write recently so I guess that's why, but still!!  
> it's very nice knowing this will had like, no angst whatsoever it's wonderful  
> we need more happy fics

You groaned in your bed as your phone buzzed yet again for the thousandth time. Picking up the rectangular device, you were blinded as you woke it up finally. It was blown up with too many messages to count. It was also three AM. It’s as if they never slept.

Feeling too on the spot, you had agreed to trading phone numbers with everyone at the table who had one. And man did you really regret doing that at this particular moment.

Having all their numbers led to being placed in a group chat with most of the group, and they _always_ seemed to have _something_ to talk about. It was amazing how you managed to suffer through this for a few days already. The incessant buzzing actually sort of helped you fall asleep sometimes.

While everyone chatted in the group chat, none of them really had one-on-one conversations with you though, you were glad for it. It meant that you could still keep a reasonable distance between them. That you were able to keep at least a small shred of similarity to your life before you fell into Sans’.

Though, there was one person who still messaged you privately. And it was none other than the bone head himself. You had yet to actually look at the contents, it was probably just some weird form of flirting.

You had enough of your annoying phone, finally putting the stupid thing on silent so it won't even buzz. Maybe you’ll finally get a nice night of sleep for once.

A week had passed since you had traded numbers with the group, and you haven't even opened you messenger app since then. You felt at least a small shred of guilt, considering finally seeing all the crap they droned on about, but you beat the temptation. If it meant keeping your little routine from before for just a little bit longer.

You could also blame your job for not replying, though working at a cafe doesn't take up enough time for it to be used always. They were bound to call you out and avoiding contact sooner or later.

And with how fate seem to be treating you, it would be sooner.

You were right.

It was by a coincidence too, since it’s sort of hard to seek out someone when you don't even know where they live and work. You were proud that you managed to avoid giving out that information, anything to prolong your normal life.

You were at your job at the cafe, having a fairly nice and easy day. That is, until one of the worst humans in existence decided to sit his stupid butt down at one of the tables. He was one of those cynical guys who just hated _everything_. And you had the pleasure of dealing with him.

He had yet to voice any of his hatred, but it was radiating off of him so much you could almost feel it. The first and only time he actually acted on his hate was when you apparently brought him the wrong drink.

“This isn't what I ordered at all!” he growled, “I asked for an espresso and this is clearly an americano!”

“I’m sorry sir,” you started, keeping yourself calm, “if you’d like, I can take that back from you and bring you what you originally ordered.”

He took a small sip of what was apparently the wrong drink, scrunching up his face, “Nearly not bitter enough.”

_Maybe if you add some of your personality to it that’ll make it taste the way you want,_ you snapped in your mind.

“Do you want me to take that and bring you want you ordered, sir?” you repeated.

“Go ahead,” he grumbled handing out the cup to you. When you reached to grab it though, the mug slipped from his hands, effectively pouring all of its contents onto your shirt. You took a deep breath, _It’s cool, you’re cool. You can deal with him._

“Lousy waitress,” he jeered, voice rating as he spoke, “You can't even grab a cup right! Useless woman, can’t do anything without messing up.”

_Alright he’s getting real close to being worth getting fired for,_ you opened your mouth to politely tell the man to leave.

“Hey, I don't think that's the proper way to treat a lady,” a familiar voice drawled from behind you.

“And what gives you the right to say that?” he glared up at the skeleton behind you, moving to stand up, “You dirty monster.”

“Come again?” Sans said calmly, standing between you and the man. He easily towered over him, a menacing aura pouring off the skeleton.

You were about to ask Sans to back off since you were perfectly capable of helping yourself, except you got interrupted, again.

“Excuse me sir,” one of your coworkers butted into the scene you were making. He turned to the man first, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re frightening the other customers.”

The man grumbled something under his breath, but left with no trouble after that. You let out a sigh, giving your coworker a grateful glance.

“Thanks, Chris.” you said, rubbing at your arm, “I’m sure it wouldn't have ended so nicely if you didn't intervene.”

“Hey! I helped y’know,” Sans turned his attention from the door in which the man came out of back to the current conversation.

“Oh sure,” you scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest, which reminded you that your shirt was still soaked with coffee. Gross, “It looked like you were going to go down a path with would lead to multiple people getting hurt,” you glared up at the skeleton.

“That bitter as-”

“Hey as much as I’d love to witness your wonderful couple bickering, people are still staring,” Chris cut in, and exasperated look on his face, “If you’re going to continue your lovely argument please do it in the break room or outside. Just,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “just not right here in the middle of the cafe, alright?”

“Fine,” both of you said at the same time, with you turning to go to the break room. Even though you were sure he wasn't supposed to follow you, Sans joined you in the room. Ignoring him, you wetted a towel with cold water, hoping you could get at least some of the stains out.

_The shirt was new too,_ you complained mentally, _and if it seeped through to my bra and stained it I swear I will kill a guy._

Sans chortled, situating himself in one of the chairs, “So, ya haven't looked at any of our messages.”

“And?” you stated, scrubbing at your shirt. It was already wet enough, but here you are making it worse.

“You’re s’pposed to actually read ‘em. What would be the point of exchangin’ numbers?” he crossed his arms, raising a bony brow your way.

“Well I’ve been busy with dealing with people like _him_ ,” you said. It wasn't _completely_ a lie, you would deal with rude people a few times a week, but not everyday.

“Busy enough to not even check?”

“Sure,” you shrugged. It didn't look like the stain would lighten up any more than it has already. Defeated, you threw the towel in the sink.

“Stain won't come out?” Thank God he changed the subject.

You shook your head, “No…” you groaned, glancing down at the mess, “I liked it too…”

“Blame the guy,” he sighed, stretching and standing up to walk over to you, “Do ya seriously deal with guys like that weekly?”

“More or less, yeah,” you waved your hand, “It’s not that big of a deal though, there's always those sexist kind of guys who think I can't do anything just ‘cause I have boobs. Ridiculous, right?”

“It ain't right.”

“The world ‘ain't right,’ buddy. I just have to deal with it, and don't you get monster phobic people on your metaphorical butt too?”

“‘Buddy?’ Is that your way of saying you’re warmin’ up to me?” he chuckled at your glare, “Anyways, it’s different. Didn't expect humans to hate each other like that I guess. Sorta expected it with us bein’ monsters and all.”

You barked out a laugh, “Humans hate literally _everything_. You could probably find the most kind and innocent thing in existence and we could _still_ find a way to hate it.”

“Hey, ______?” Chris popped his head into the room, interrupting your conversation.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna take the rest of the day off? Since it doesn't look like you'll be able to fix your shirt with just cold water and soap,” his eyes trailed down to the giant wet spot on your shirt.

“Sure, why not?” you shrugged. It meant you for out of work. But it also meant you got out of pay and also probably had to deal with Sans. Too late now.

“Alright, have a good afternoon then,” he said, going back to the cafe.

“Alright this is a great opportunity,” Sans smiled down at you, shrugging off his blue hoodie.

_Wait what?_

“Wait, what?” you took a step back, unsure of what he was planning to do.

“Relax, I’m just offerin’ ya my hoodie so people don't see that stain when I walk ya home.”

“And what if I just call it a fashion statement?” _Don't cross your arms again I do not want to touch the soggy fabric._

The skeleton held back a snicker, “Nevermind then,” he started to put it back on.

“Wait!” he stopped giving you a curious look, “F-fine. I’ll take your stupid hoodie.”

“Good choice,” he replied smugly, handing you the blue fabric once again. Quickly you shoved your arms through the sleeves. They went past your hands, and you struggled a little bit zipping it up. The whole thing was ridiculously huge on you, it most went down to your knees.

“Fits perfectly,” he chuckled, strolling out the room. You followed suit soon after.

“Yeah right,” you grumbled, trying to keep up with his long strides.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he glanced back at you before slowing his steps a bit, “You wanna know why I brought up the fact you haven't read any of our messages?”

“‘Cause it’s sort of rude to do?”

He laughed, shoulders shaking from trying not to be too loud, “That too, but not what I was aimin’ for. Alphys and Undyne are havin’ an anime night tonight and they wanted to invite ya.”

“Anime?”

“Y’know, the cartoon, but Japanese?”

You wapped him with the extra sleeve space, “I know what anime is you nerd! But why anime?”

He shrugged, “Alph really likes it. Sorta got us into it too.”

You pondered for a bit. You wanted to keep your schedule for just a little bit longer, but since Sans was walking with you to your home, and he now knew where you worked, any bit of old normalcy will be gone in no time. There isn't really a reason to deny everything and anything to do with the group. Oh well, it couldn't hurt, could it?

“Fine. I’ll go. Only ‘cause you were nice to me today though. Sort of.”

“Great! I guarantee you it’ll be a latte of fun,” he grinned smugly at you.

“I take back what I said.”

“Too late. You’re stuck with me now,” he did the thing again where he decided to pull you close to him for whatever reason. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either! Don't get the wrong idea.

Hopefully nothing bad with happen during this ‘Anime Night.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *poses awkwardly* i dont know how anything works~


	4. B-baka! It's not like I like anime or anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pretend that you hate anime  
> and make an agreement with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man another chapter already, im doing so well~  
> tbh this wouldve came out sooner if i didnt spend my weekend in a very bad mindset ;v;  
> ironic tho cause im supposed to write this when i feel like crap so i can feel like crap less

“You actually got her to come!” was the first thing you heard upon entering the couple’s home.

“It was a piece of cake,” Sans shrugged, ushering you to their living room. Getting a glance around, the room was definitely set up for a night of watching trash. The table in the middle was littered with junk food of every kind, you can feel the stomach ache from just looking at it. Scattered around were DVD cases as well. Alphys was there, sitting on the love seat situated in the room. She was doing something with a laptop on her lap, probably looking for whatever they didn't have physically.

“Wow, you sure go all out,” you whistled, plopping down on the other seat, which was a pretty long couch.

“Th-thank you,” Alphys stuttered, most of her attention was on the laptop. You didn't mind, it gave you a reason to slip into your thoughts as you waited for Sans and Undyne to finally enter the room.

When Sans entered your little home for the first time, and what you wished would be the only time, he laughed at the ‘blandness’ of it. Apparently it was a complete one-eighty compared to your personality. It was like an insult and a compliment all neatly wrapped up like a gift. You wasted no time changing into something much more comfortable than your work outfit. Which was just a comfy t-shirt and some shorts. It was finally getting warm again, and you were almost awed by how Sans still wore such a thick hoodie.

You handed it back to him immediately after and shoving him out of your apartment before he got too comfortable.

“Hello? Earth to ______! You there?” A scaly blue hand was waved in front of your face, breaking you out of your small trance.

“Oh, uh, yeah?” you replied dully, still stuck in your mind.

“Thinking about someone you like?” Undyne smiled down at you.

“What? no,” You _definitely_ didn't like Sans, “This isn't middle school where I have silly crushes on anything that breathes.”

“Whoa harsh, just wondering where your mind was,” She held up her hands in defense before sitting herself next to Alphys on the love seat, “I was just asking you if you wanted to pick first, since you're new and all.”

“Oh, sure. Why not?” you shrugged, picking up one of the DVD cases. You glanced at the front and back before reading the title, ‘Angel Beats!’, “How about this one?” you flipped the case to show the cover to the two on the love seat.

They gave each other knowing looks, then Alphys piped up, “W-we can go with th-that!” she held out an arm to take the case from you.

There was a few seconds of silence as Alphys set up the TV and show. You absentmindedly stared off into the distance before getting startled when a weight sunk into the couch right next to your spot and an arm being draped over the back of it.

“Heya,” Sans drawled, “What’dya pick?” he asked. You turned to face him, shooting him a glare as well. Was that a bottle of _ketchup_ in his other hand? Why is he so close to you anyways? There's so much more couch space than _right next to you._

You shrugged, “Something called Angel Beats I guess.”

“Did ya chose it ‘cause you're as sweet as an angel?” he chuckled, taking a swig from the bottle.

“Ha! If anything, she’s the opposite of an angel!” Undyne butt in, getting shushed by Alphys soon after. The four of you turned your attentions to the TV that was now playing the show.

It was pretty good, though you would never admit it out loud that you actually sort of liked it. Throughout the whole thing they all decided to compare you to one of the main characters, Yuri. You really couldn't see why so you always denied it whenever they brought it up. Which was a lot. By the time you got halfway through the whole thing you could pretty much predict when they're were going to bring up a trait so you beat them to the case with a simple ‘no.’

You were sort of amazed that you were able to burn through the whole show in one sitting. Then again, it wasn't too long. Speaking of the end, you were fighting back tears. You would be damned if you let anyone know you cried over _anime_. The two love bird had no problem in bawling over the ending, they could do your crying for you. Sans had dry sockets as well, though were his eye-lights dimmer than usual?

“See somethin’ you like?” he winked at you, bringing the bottle of ketchup up to his mouth. Oh God that wasn't even the first one, you gagged slightly before you replied.

“No, especially not you and your gross ketchup breath,” you said, glancing over to Alphys and Undyne, “Should we like, console them or something?”

“Hey don't knock it ‘til ya try it,” he pointed the bottle your way, as if he was asking if you really wanted to ‘try it’, “So sassy, but nah. We can just leave ‘em be for five minutes and then they’ll be good.”

“I don't _want_ to try it,” you groaned, leaning back into the couch dramatically.  
“You put it in your food, right?”

“Well _duh_! Some things just aren't complete without ketchup!”

“Then what's so bad ‘bout drinkin’ it right from the bottle?” Another swig.

“That's not the intended use, sir,” you sighed, stretching out. Sitting for however long you did was not good for you. Resting an arm over your eyes, you wondered if Sans would mind if you rested your legs in his lap. Then again he was way too close for comfort and could scooch over like a respectable person would and give you space. So you rested your legs on his lap anyways. He raised a bony brow you way before continuing the conversation.

“‘Sir?’”

“It's a quote from somewhere, you closed your eyes, feeling pretty sleepy all of a sudden, “Gotta use the whole thing or it’s not the same. By the way, I’m really tired all of a sudden so I’m going to take a little nap. Wake me up whenever the next show gets picked.”

Sans hummed, stating that he acknowledged your statement, and you fell into the sweet purgatory of sleep soon after.

 

Sans did not wake you up once the next thing was picked. In fact, he didn't wake you up at all. You were peacefully falling asleep, and then the next thing you knew you were awake on your couch at home.

Well, he didn't actually say he was going to wake you up.

Sighing, you sat up, feeling and looking for your phone, you needed to know the time. But it was nowhere in sight. Hopefully you just left it at Alphys and Undyne’s place. You were not in the mood for having a small anxiety attack due to the possibility of your phone being lost.

You locked your eyes on the clock resting against the wall instead, blanching at the time you read.

Ten thirty-three in the morning?! Seriously? You were supposed to be at work ages ago!

Jumping off the couch, you wasted no time throwing together a decent-ish outfit, finger-brushing your hair while hastily brushing your teeth as well. You were out the door in a matter of minutes, thankfully. You couldn't be any later than you already were.

Upon entering the cafe you were gasping for air, leaning against the wall like it was the only thing keeping you alive at the moment. God why didn't you think about grabbing your bike real quick before running out. After you gathered yourself you rushed to the back, apologizing profusely for being late and getting to work as soon as possible.

And unsurprisingly, the first customer to greet you was the skeleton you've grown so familiar with.

“Heya,” he chuckled, “you’re lookin’ a lil disheveled there.”

“Yeah, woke up late,” you sighed, “So, whatcha gunna order?”

He said what he wanted, and you punched it in and took the money from him, before remembering something.

“Hey, one more thing, did you see my phone at all yesterday? It’s sort of my alarm clock.”

“Ugh I know it is,” he groaned, “Woke up way earlier than I normally do. Six twenty-six? Why is it so early and oddly specific?”

“Wait what?”

“Oh there's my drink gotta go bye,” he rushed out, speed walking away from your spot. You gaped at him as he waved a bony hand your way, a familiar design akin to your phone case. He had your phone! Oh he was so going to get it when you get off of work.

Though when he picked himself off the chair and walked coolly out after he finished his drink told you he wasn't going to take it the easy way.

That went on for several days, he would order his drink, mention something about your phone and briskly walk away. Then you would shoot him death glares between breaks from customers in which he would just silently chuckle at.

It was much more quiet in the cafe today, enough so that at some point it was pretty much just you and Sans in the premise. He stood up after emptying his drink, and instead of throwing it away and walking out, he sidled up to the counter you stood at.

“Heya,” he winked.

“Hi,” you clipped in reply.

“Jeeze, you’re actin’ a little bitter, ain’tcha? What, got a bone to pick with me or somethin’?” He leaned against the counter, looking down at you.

“Ew puns,” you grimaced, “And who wouldn't be? I think anyone would be if some guy held their phone hostage for a week.”

“You never asked for it back.”

You crossed your arms, “Alright, can I have my phone back?”

“Under one condition,” he held up a skeletal index finger, smirking.

“What is that ‘one condition’?” you deadpanned.

“Go on a date with me,” he leaned unbearably close to you. You just shot him an annoyed look, eyes flickering to the pockets of his hoodie. Lunging forward, you tried and hoped you would be able to snatch it back. No such luck for you. He casually took a step back, digging his hand in the pockets of his shorts instead.

“I knew you were goin’ to do somethin’ like that,” he chuckled, drawing out your phone from the pockets. He held it out, tantalizingly close to you. When you reached for it though, he raised his arm way above your head, making it impossible for you to get it.

“Ah ah ah,” he locked his gaze with you, “ya gotta agree first.”

You glared at him for several long seconds, before sighing and slumping in defeat, “fine, I’ll go on a date with you…”

“What was that? Sorry, couldn't hear ya kid, you’re talkin’ to softly,” he lowered the phone slightly, still out of reach.

“I-I’ll go on a date with you,” you said louder that time.

“C’mon, I know you can do better than that,” Oh God your phone was just a millimeter away from reach. You gave the skeleton one more pissed off look, before sucking in a breath.

“Alright! I’ll go on a date with you, okay?!” You shouted far much louder than you planned. It gathered the attention of the small amount of other customers. You looked up at Sans with a burning blush spreading fast on your face.

“Good enough,” his ever-present grin grew, and he finally held the phone within reaching distance. You didn't hesitate to steal it from his hands in a matter of seconds. He just laughed, shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, “I’ll see ya at the end of your shift,” And with that, he left.

You stared dumbfoundedly at his back. Why was he so interested in you in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote last chapter with the idea that i was trying not to swear in this fic, and then i realized that like, the first tag is 'swearing' and the first word is 'fuck'  
> fun fact ive watched angel beats twice and cried both times for like, 10 minutes each time at the end  
> man there are so many red squiggly lines from how sans talks i love it


	5. How much can we embarrass each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on your date with Sans! No matter how much you don't want to be there in the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man im just spoiling you guys with chapters ;c;  
> sadly you wont get any new ones for about 2 or 3 weeks?? depends on my mood during that time i guess ;v;  
> i gotta focus on school for a bit cause i have like 4 projects due by the end of the week pretty much and ive only finished one of them ;v;

“This hardly qualifies as a date,” you stared the skeleton that sat on the other side of the booth down.

“Hey, I took ya somewhere, right? I’m pretty sure that works as a date,” Sans said nonchalantly.

“You go here at least once a week! Shouldn't it be somewhere different?”

“What can I say, Grillbz is the best. He makes some pretty _smokin’_ burgers,” he easily dodged your quick hand. Before he could say anymore atrocious things, a waitress came up to ask for your orders. Annoyingly enough, Sans ordered for you. He claimed that he was doing you a favor by picking the best item on the list. Which was apparently a burger. Alright then.

While you waited for your food, you decided to strike up some. conversation. This date shouldn't be _too_ awkward.

“So,” you drew out, getting the skeleton’s attention, “You know what I do go a living, if you can call it that. Anyways, what do you do?”

He shrugged, “Just odds and ends kinda jobs. Whatever’s available.”

“What’s one of them that you've been to recently?”

He raised a bone brow, giving you a curious look, “Why’re you so curious to know?”

“I’m just trying to keep a conversation going!” you crossed your arms, glaring to the side, “Jeeze,” _It’s like he thinks it’s his destiny or whatever to try to annoy the living shit out of me._

“I don't think it's destiny that I ‘annoy the living shit out of you,’ duty maybe though,” He chuckled at your souring face whilst reaching for one of the ketchup bottles resting on the table. You were just about the strangle the skeleton before you realized something.

“Wait, did I say that last part out loud?”

Sans choked on the ketchup, staring at you with tiny pinpricks of light in his eyes. Despite not having lungs, he seemed to be doing a very good job at coughing for several seconds. He took a deep breath before replying. “Y-yeah, guess you did.”

_What a weird reaction, you thought,_ making sure you didn't say that piece out loud.

Your food came soon after that, Sans was still clearing his non-existent throat, a light blue of his cheeks. He had also ordered a burger. You were a little hesitant to grab the meal, in which Sans laughed at the look you gave him. Glaring at him, you snatched the burger off the plate and took way too large of a bite. You chewed the piece, flavor exploding in your mouth. It tasted like any normal burger would, but more. There was a smoky taste you wouldn't normally get, as well as something you could only describe as a spark. It felt like the bite popped and fizzled in your mouth.

Sans chuckled at how you seemed to react to it, enjoying his own burger, “Monster food’s pretty _magical_ , am I right?”

“I will shove this burger down your eye-socket and walk out,” you took another, smaller bite.

“I don't see ya leavin’,” you opted to ignore that statement, giving your attention to your food. It was much better company than the skeleton in front of you.

But after a while you couldn't really stand the silence for much longer. Sans seemed fine with it, not you though.

“Why are you so obsessed with trying to get me to like you?” you asked, setting your meal on the plate. You were really curious to know why exactly, enough to put most of your attention to the topic.

“Oh uh, that,” he mirrored your action, reaching up to scratch his cheek after, “Well, you should already know the answer.”

“Oh really,” you said sarcastically, “Yeah I definitely know exactly why you keep doing shit like this, perfectly clear to me.”

“Jeeze tone it down a bit kiddo,” he held his hands up like he was surrendering, “I was sayin’ that ya _should_ know, not _do_ know.”

You crossed your arms, giving him a skeptical look, “And what's the difference between the two?”

There's that smug grin again, “All ya have to do is look into your soul to know.”

Your expression shifted from annoyance to confusion, “‘Soul’? What kind of weird metaphor is that? Is there a pun somewhere that I missed?”

“Ya really can't figure it out?” he sighed, shaking his head and returning to the meal, “Shame, have fun figuring it out on your own. That’s as far as I’ll get to explainin’ it to ya.”

“Seriously?”

“Not my fault ya don't get it.”

Grumbling, you quickly scarred down the rest of your burger, giving Sans a death glare. He chuckled, leaning his chin against the palm of his hand.

“You know you're real cute when you get angry like that,” he stated.

Now it was your turn to choke on your food. You forced down your bite and reduced to a coughing and sputtering state. Oh God it hurt. Why did he have to say that.

“I-I’m not- no!” you stumbled over your words, face building heat. There was no way you were going to deny the fact someone thought you were cute, but it’s him you're talking about.

“Yes,” his cheeky grin grew. Oh it was obvious he was enjoying this. You had to come up with some kind of counter. Something that would fluster him to no end.

_Oh this is a great one,_ you smiled slyly, tilting your head to look at the skeleton, “Hey Sans…” you trailed off once you made eye-contact with dimmed eye-sockets, a vibrant blue spreading across his face.

“Sans?” your voice had the tiniest amount of concern, “are you doing alright?”

His eye-lights returned upon hearing your voice, and he shook his head lightly, the deep cyan still present, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he chuckled sheepishly.

“You sure?” you tilted your head to the side in a questioning way. Did you say or do something bad?

“Y-yeah,” his voice cracked a little, and you barely admitted that it was a little cute seeing him this way. But only because he usually seems to guarded with showing his emotions, not because you think he's cute or anything, “You finished?”

“Oh!” you glanced down at your empty plate, “Guess I am.”

He nodded, calling over a waitress for the check. Luckily his blush was mostly gone by the time they came over. Though you were never really sure if it was a blush or not, you just sort of inferred. When you pulled out your wallet to pay what you needed he gave you look.

“Shouldn't I be payin’ for ya? Yknow, ‘cause it's a date and all?” He pulled out his own wallet, “Unless ya don't want to consider it a date anymore like you brought up earlier and pay for yourself.”

You nodded until he added onto his statement, “But that means I get your phone back since it’ll mean we still haven't gone on th-”

“It's a date then!” you shouted once again, gathering the attention of the other patrons, _again_.

He smirked, staring at you expectantly. When you blinked in confusion, his pupils flickered to the wallet still in your hands. Groaning lightly, you put it away, Sans nodding in approval before going to pay.

After that, the two of you stood up and Sans felt the need to open the door for you, claiming that it was something people did on dates. You just scoffed, pushing him as you passed by.

“Hey, wanna take a shortcut to your place?” he asked once you were outside.

“Sure?” you didn't really notice anything that could have led to a shortcut to your place, but you would consider it handy if you ever decided to go here again.

“Alright, c’mere,” he opened his arms wide as if he wanted a hug.

You stayed perfectly still in your spot, “What?”

“I’m givin’ ya a shortcut. You sorta have to hold tight onto me.”

“There, there isn't any other kind of way?”

“Nope,” he sighed, pulling you close to him. Very close. Close enough that your face was pretty much pressed against his sternum, “Alright, hold on tight. And you should probably close your eyes too,” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around you. You seemed to have no choice but to comply, so you did what he asked.

A few seconds passed, and you thought he was just trying to get a display of affection out of you until you felt the ground underneath you dissipate. Reflexively, you held on even tighter onto his hoodie, fearing that you might fall. It felt like the atmosphere was both pressing hard on you as well as it not existing at all. It made you feel dizzy and sick.

“Alright kiddo, you can let go now,” it took you a second to realize Sans no longer was hugging you. Did he sound a little uncomfortable? Would it be rude to say he deserved it? Probably yes.

That train of thought wasted a few more seconds for you to step away from Sans, so you immediately pulled away, heat rising up it your face.

You really weren't in front of the restaurant anymore, instead you were in front of your home. If you didn't feel like you were going to throw up and faint at the same time you would have been in awe.

“Woah, easy there,” when did you fall into Sans’ arms? Hadn’t you just backed away a few seconds ago. He gazed down at you, eye-lights swimming with concern, “Sorry ‘bout that, it's always the worst when you go through it the first time.”

You nodded groggily at him, before emptying your stomach all over his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man im always forgetting something to add in the notes  
> like im sure theres something i need to remember to put down other than the beginning notes but i dont know what ;v;  
> but im very glad to see people liking this so far!! we really need more happy stories with little to no angst we have too much of that ;v;


	6. You could be an excellent teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is kind enough to help you and he also explains some monster stuff to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahA you get an early-ish chapter!!! tho its sorta cause ive been getting lots of crappy days hahaha  
> ive been trying to get help tho so hopefully ill get better sooner or later in the year ;v;

“I’m sooorryyy,” you groaned, burrowing into the blankets wrapped around you.

Sans managed to stay calm after you soiled his shirt, guiding you inside and pushing you gently on the couch. Luckily you always had a spare fluffy blanket around and Sans placed it over your shoulders since you were still pretty spaced out.

“Some people throw up the first time, it’s no big deal,” he waved his hand dismissively. While you became to zone out again he shrugged off his luckily unstained hoodie and slipped off his unfortunately turned t-shirt underneath.

“So uh, where can I put this for now?” he held up the balled up shirt, the idea of seeing your fresh mistake knotted your stomach again. To distract yourself you took in the bare upper half of the skeleton. Yep, he sure was fully a skeleton. Your mind began to wander in a direction you did not want to take so you answered his question.

“Kitchen sink is fine I guess,” you sighed, closing your eyes and laying down on the couch.

How could you have just, thrown up on him?! You didn't even try to move away, you just, emptied your stomach. Tight on him. Oh God why do you always mess up like this? You didn't hear the clinking glass and cabinet doors shutting over your internal fussing.

Sans’ ‘shortcuts’ were exhausting. It felt like all your energy was sucked out from you, and you were sure if you tried to stand up at the moment you'd end up a heap on the group a second later. As much as you wanted to remain awake for your skeletal guess, you found yourself dozing off anyways.

You were only disturbed when a large and warm hand gently shook you. Still being in that venerate state of consciousness and sleep, you reacted by groaning lightly, leaning into the touch.

“Hey kiddo, you awake?” Sans asked, shaking you a little firmer this time. Opening your eyes, you were met with sans gazing down at you. He was kneeling on the ground, and looked a little apologetic. There was a steaming mug in his hands. Huh, he picked your favorite one.

“Got ya somethin’ to make you feel better,” he gestured to the mug, “It’s a little unusual to have it get this bad after the first try, but I’m pretty prepared for this. Heh, sorry.”

Sitting up, you reached for the mug, holding the warm drink in your hands, “This… this isn't drugged, right?”

Sans gaped at you before breaking down into laughter, “Why would I drug it?”

You glared at him, not answering the question. You took a tentative sip of the steaming substance. Oh it was very bitter. You scrunched your face at your cup.

“I never said it was gunna taste good,” he chuckled at your reaction, moving to sit on the space you cleared upon sitting up.

“So, me throwing up and passing out isn't very common?”

He shrugged, “More or less so. Most people get either nauseous or dizzy, but that's about it,” he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Frisk took it like a champ. Didn't even know humans usually had negative responses until after the barrier broke.”

“Huh,” you took a sip of the bitter concoction, “I’ve been your worst ‘passenger,’ if that's what you call it.”

He nodded, “Yeah, gotta make sure not to take shortcuts with you often. Probably only for emergencies.”

You mirrored his action, “Smart move.”

Sans chuckled, standing up and taking the mug from your hands, “Lemme go get some sweetener for that.”

“Wait,you gave it to me black?!”

He shrugged, “Didn't know you couldn't _swallow_ it,” he replied, making his way back to your kitchen. The moment he stepped away from the couch though, all the energy drained away from you. You fell back on the couch, suddenly exhausted.

“You must be _dead_ tired, huh?” Sans came back a few minutes later, laughing at your state.

“I don't know why,” you whined, slowly pushing yourself up to give the large skeleton room to sit. He still took up a good chunk of space and sat way too close for comfort.

“It’s magic,” he deadpanned, “here, lean against me,” you opened your mouth to protest only to be pulled to the skeleton’s side.

“Magic? Really?”

He nodded, “Yup. All living things have magic, humans included. Most of it dwindled away for you guys, leaving you to not be able to use any. Though I think there are some mages still out there.”

“And what does magic have to do with me being so exhausted?” Sans had handed you back the mug, and you took a tentative sip. It tasted much sweeter this time, which you liked.

“The small amount of magic you do have was depleted,” he sighed at your look of confusion, “The place I go when I take my shortcuts naturally sucks up whatever magic is available. Anything with a large sum of magic can usually go past without trouble, but since humans have so little, it affects them pretty negatively,” he paused for a minute so you could soak up the information, “So what I’m sayin’ is you probably have a minuscule amount of magic in your system, and now you're suffering from magic depletion. Which is pretty much the monster equivalent of a really nasty cold.”

“Oh fun,” you groaned, taking another sip.

“That's why it’ll be good for ya to sit next to me, since I have lots of excess magic.”

“Lucky you,” you sighed.

The conversation dissipated from there, with you still being too tired to focus on much. Sans had turned on your TV at some point and was flipping through the channels. You slowly drained the mug, feeling slightly better once it was empty. It was set on the table soon after. Drowsiness laid heavily on your eye-lids, and before long you found yourself drifting off to sleep.

 

Sans gazed down at the small form sleeping next to him. Her rhythmic breathing soothing to him.

She looked so peaceful, so unguarded compared to how she usually was. The way she subconsciously snuggled into his side was simply adorable. Hesitantly, he brought up an arm to thread his phalanges through her hair. It was so soft, he found himself infatuated by the touch.

She was beautiful. Everything about her was flawless to him, ironically even her flaws. Now if only she would actually open up to him.

He shook his head, attempting to calm his thoughts. Maybe focusing on the quiet show currently on would help. It didn't.

Did he really only feel that way because they were…? Of course that was one of the reasons. He wouldn't have bothered to get to know her more if it wasn't the case. But it was, so here he was, soul pounding in his rib cage as he gazed at her.

His soul yearned to be with hers. Yet her own so was on vaguely aware of the fact that they were meant for each other. He just wanted to tell her himself what they were, but he couldn't. That wasn't how it worked, she had to find out herself, no matter how much it tortured Sans.

Sighing, he closed his eye-sockets, getting comfortable in his seat. The slow and steady breaths of ______ and the inviting pull of her soul guiding him to sleep.

 

You had a dream about Sans.

It wasn't bad. Actually, it was pretty nice. He was flirting with you again for whatever reason, but you didn't seem to mind it as much as you had before. In fact, you were kind of attracted to it.

It didn't mean that you would actually _admit_ that you liked it. You still acted just as hostile as you normally would.

But at some point you just murmured a small ‘fuck it,’ and grabbed Sans by his hoodie, pulling him down to your height and pressing your lips against his teeth. Oddly enough, it wasn't all that bad.

Sans was surprised at first, eye-lights disappearing in his sockets, before returning as little hearts soon later. He melted into the kiss milliseconds later.

And then you woke up.

You snuggled with the warm pillow at your side, contemplating the dream with a burning face, _Did I really just think of that in my sleep? But I don't even like him! I tolerate him **at best**!_ You burrowed your face into your pillow, which was oddly more solid than usual, _Do I… do I actually like him? Haha! ______, be serious here you can't actually feel that way hahahahahaha nope._

Your pillow shifted, letting out a deep sigh. You blinked in confusion before realizing what happened before you fell asleep. Normally you would have shot away from Sans at lighting speed, but the moment you started pulling away from him, his arm that was wrapped around you pulled you back tightly to his side. You were pretty much stuck unless either he woke up or you managed to break free from his grasp.

You sighed, glaring at the large skeleton. Did he trap you like this on purpose just so you could wake up like that?

The hand draped over your shoulder twitched, drawing your attention. How could it twitch of he had no muscles? Now you were a little curious to see exactly how it worked.

Gingerly, you took the hand in your own, stating at the individual bones. It was similar to what a skeleton hand looked like based off what you knew, but some of the bones seemed melded together in a flexible way. You pressed your palm against his, wanting to compare sizes. Spreading out your fingers to match the way his hand was relaxed, you frowned at the difference. The tips of your fingers barely made it halfway up his own. Whilst holding his hand that way you wondered if you could pull his arm back so you could break free. That is, until Sans’ fingers lazily bent to hold your hand.

“If ya wanted to gold hands, you coulda just asked,” he chuckled, voice gruff from sleep.

You jumped, trying to create some distance between you and him, which he let you do. He still held your hand tightly though, making it impossible to really escape.

“Sans, let go, please,” you groaned, trying to pull your hand back. Sans responded by tightening his grip and pulling you closer. You were dragged forward, falling onto his lap and smashing your face awkwardly into his chest.

You looked up with a face red from embarrassment and anger. _Oh God his face was really close. Why was he getting closer?!_

Sans’ was merely inches away from you, his pupils boring into your eyes, as if he could see your soul. Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest you were sure Sans could feel it as well. He inched closer and closer until you were almost touching, before Sans’ eye-lights vanished in a flash. He let go and pushed you away quickly, jumping off the couch.

“I uh, have to go bye,” the words tumbled out of his mouth, and then he was gone.

Staring at the empty space where Sans had stood, you felt completely dumbfounded. You placed your hand on your burning cheeks, processing the moment.

Was he really going to kiss me? _Did I actually sort of **want** him to kiss me?_

 

Sans leaned against the wall outside his home, clutching at his chest and steadying his breathing. Her soul was so tantalizingly close, he just lost himself in the moment. He lost himself with the gentle pull of it, how adorable she was acting while she thought he was asleep. The fact that she had a a dream about kissing him made him want to make it come true so badly. He groaned, sliding down the wall and covering his burning face. He almost took advantage over her, even when it was clear that she didn't know how to react, and even rejected his moves in the beginning.

The soul throbbing in his rib cage reminded him of the reason why he reacted that way. Groaning again, he rested the back of his skull against the wall, willing his soul to calm down.

Once he was in a more presentable condition, he stood up to enter the building. Maybe he would catch up with Papyrus, as well as shoot some puns his way. Maybe he should avoid ______ for a few days.

"Hey bro, 'm home!" Sans called out, closing the door gently behind him.

"Hello Sans!," Papyrus cheerfully replied from the kitchen. Sans chuckled, making his way towards his brother. Of course he'd be making something even though it's starting to get late out. He shuffled into the room, leaning against one of the counters to watch his brother cook.

"So what'dya do today?"

"Oh lots!" Papyrus said, going off on everything he did that day. Sans' grin grew, and he closed his eye-sockets as he listened to the many stories his brother shared. It was nice to know that his brother was having a great day.

"Sans?" his brother gathered his attention, causing him to crack open a socket.

"Yeah bro?"

"Where did your shirt go?" Papyrus inquired, "I'm sure you were wearing one earlier today."

Sans blinked, looking down at his bare rib cage. Fuck. He left his shirt at her house, " _Yarn_ tellin' me," he shrugged before stepping away from an angry Papyrus. Climbing the stairs to his room to grab another shirt he guessed he wouldn't be avoiding her any time soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE PUNS  
> well i love them but theyre so hard to come up w/ i hate it ;v;  
> something in sans' point of view hmmmmm  
> also id feel like it'd _really_ hurt to fall face-first into bones. that doesnt sound fun  
>  man this was a pretty fun chapter to write, but i had loads of trouble actually writing it down and stuff theres so many scratched out things in my notebook cause i could just not start scenes the way i wanted to ;v;  
> and man my chapters are getting longer and im wondering when thats going to change cause im so used to writing 1000 word chapters ;v;
> 
> also this chapter just seems so much weirder and funnier when you remember that sans pretty much did everything w/out a shirt on hahA


	7. Books are the answer to everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go to the library and you might as well make a friend while you're at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man am i bad w/ chapter summaries  
> anyways! two things i think  
> one; nah all these chapters should not be happening. i just finished my main story a few days ago and im trying to figure out which one to start next so this is sorta my only thing i can work on rn.  
> ive also been INCREDIBLY stressed with school due to a lot of projects and anxiety over those so this is sort of an escape for that so yea  
> and my friend was drawing something today in one of our classes and we were having a conversation about it and it led to them saying something like 'only baras have nipples' and i may or may not have almost disturbed a whole class by laughing cause i just sorta imagined this sans from last chapter with just. blue nipples and nothing else and i found that very funny  
> anyways go read

Today was going to be a great day. While you were still feeling the effects of magic depletion, it was much better when you woke up the next morning. With you not having work today, you planned to go to one of your favorite places; the library. Also known as the place filled with people who don't want to talk to each other, the perfect public area.

Slipping into a nice and easy outfit, you grabbed your keys and headed out the door, excited for the relaxing day ahead of you.

You had slept in late, so the sun was fairly high in the sky by the time you left. And with the sun came the late spring heat, you were thankful for the tank top and shorts you had on.

The air-conditioning inside the library was godsend still, and you let out a sigh of relief upon entering. You didn't come here just because you wanted to though, you had a purpose. What Sans had said about him being so interested in you kept weighing on your mind. When you asked he just told you to look into your soul for the answer, maybe you just had to start literally.

When the monsters had first surfaced, there was a lot of controversy surrounding the topic of souls. Monsters had claimed that they were indeed real, and that they played a big part in monsters’ and humans’ lives. Despite all that, most of the public remained skeptical, never having seen a soul before, and how they were usually connected to religion. You were one of those people who were unsure of how they felt about the idea of a soul.

You weren't sure where to start looking for souks though. Which section would they be in? And which books would you be able to trust? Sighing, you went through every section that might have a book on the topic. Anything that sounded like it would fit you plucked off the shelf, adding to the ever growing pile at your feet.

There was a particular book on the highest shelf that you couldn't reach. You were determined to get it without any help though. Standing on your tiptoes, you stretched your arm out to try and reach for the book. Instead of grabbing it when your fingers barely brushed the surface, you only managed to push it further back. If you weren't in such a quiet and public place you would have let out the most inhuman screech. You gave up on a more tame way to grab the book and resulted to just jumping to try and get it. That was a bad move in your part, since one of your books on the ground decided to be right where you foot landed, causing it to slide underneath you, bringing you to the ground with a loud thump. You groaned, turning to your side in defeat.

“Hey, do you need help?” A feminine voice asked you suddenly, making you shoot up. You brushed yourself odd, looking at the person who spoke. It was a woman, taller than you, but that was not fest, you were pretty short. She was wearing a very pretty sundress and gazed down at your mess with a lopsided grin.

“I was trying to grab that book,” you pointed to your objective, face heating up. You just always seemed to mess up around people.

Her eyes followed your finger and she laughed, easily pulling down the book for you, “Might I ask why you have so many books?”

You paused in the middle of picking up your mess. How were you going to word it so it wasn't going to sound weird?

“I uh,” you spared some time, “well,” you laughed sheepishly, you had no idea how to make it sound normal, “It’s going to sound weird.”

“I’m sure I can handle weird,” she smiled, picking up some of your books.

“Alright,” you sighted, quietly plopping your stack onto one of the tables nearby.

“Alright, so,” you sat down, placing your palms dramatically on the table as the woman sat across from you, “There's this one guy, a skeleton actually, who’s been bugging me nonstop for like a month now.”

“I’m constantly messing up somehow around him and he just won't stop _flirting_ with me!” you quieted your voice, which was quickly growing in volume.

“I asked him why he was just so interested in a random stranger who _literally_ fell into his life, but all he did was reply with some shit like, ‘look into your soul,’” you failed to mimic Sans’ lazy and deep voice.

“And this guy, he makes puns, a lot of puns. Enough that everyone who's been around him for a whole can detect one from a mile away. So I picked the most literal way to start,” you finished, looking at the woman again.

She was looking through your books, pondering for a few minutes. She hummed, “It does seem a little weird. Maybe it’s like a riddle though. His reply, I mean.”

“A riddle?”

“Riddles can be a play on words, just like puns are,” she elaborated, flipping through the pages, “And the answer could be a lot simpler than looking through stacks of books that are probably taller than you,” she chuckled, slowly closing the open book.

“That actually sort of makes sense,” you blinked, “But I don't know where to go from there.”

She shrugged, “just brainstorm for a while, maybe it'll come to you that way,” she smiled sweetly, leaning forward and resting her chin on her folded hands.

A few seconds later though her tranquil expression shifted to something akin to fear, “Oh shoot!” she exclaimed, standing up abruptly, “I have a date with a friend soon! I have to go, but before that, can I have your name?”

“_-______,” you stuttered a little, surprised by the question.

“______,” she said, testing it out, “nice name. I’m Celeste,” she smiled, grabbing a stray piece of paper and a pencil that was laying around and scribbled something on it.

“You're real cute, you know that? Maybe we can hang out sometime. Hope you find out your friend’s riddle!” she slid the piece of paper your way before waving and rushing away.

_Did all that seriously just happen?_ You reached for the paper and picked it up. It had a number, presumably Celeste’s with a small doodle of a winky face in the corner. Smiling, you pocketed it.

If she was right though, and it really was just something like a riddle, all those books you struggled getting were pretty much obsolete. You picked several up to bring them back to their respective places. It was something you didn't have to do, you could have just stuck them in the book return and be done with it. But with how kind you have been recently you decided to add onto it. Why not be a good person for once.

You spent way too long remember where the books went, and dwindling the large pile you accumulated, and all that you were left with was the last book you couldn't reach. In a feat of stupidity you decided to try and put it back yourself, at least it was much easier to shove it onto the shelf instead.

Once all that was said and done, you set out to go back into the blistering heat of the afternoon. You were just glad to be wearing light clothes.

While on your mildly relaxing walk home, you spotted something black lying on the side of the road. Going over to investigate, you gasped upon figuring out what it was. The poor thing was a cat, stuck outside in this horrible weather. Carefully, you reached out to stroke it's way too warm fur before checking for a collar. No such luck. You couldn’t just leave it here though, that would be torture! Making sure the cat trusted you, you picked it up and cradled it in your arms.

“I’ll get you to a nice and cool place, alright buddy?” you smiled at the cat, even though you knew it probably didn't understand you.

With a cat in tow, you finished your walk home, blessing the air conditioning inside the complex. Air conditioning was a gift that you could not go without ever. The cat made a little sigh which made you gasp a little. Oh no you were already getting attached.

Wait, did the complex even allow pets? You hoped so, since here you are.

When you reached your floor, you were surprised to see an incredibly worried Sans, pacing in front of your door with a phone held up to his skull. When he noticed movement in the hallway, his head shot up, locking his gaze on you. Relief spread throughout his face as he took a few long strides your way.

“______! Where were you? I tried calling you but you didn't answer,” he scratched the back of his neck, obviously failing to look more laid back.

“Oh, I usually leave my phone at home. Still not used to the whole ‘friends’ thing,” you shrugged. Which was very hard to do with a cat in your arms.

Speaking of the cat, it seemed much more agitated in Sans’ presence. It started to squirm around and meowing quietly, before breaking free and landing on Sans. There was a moment of silence, a very brief moment, and then the cat started to attack Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very bad at remembering what i want to put in these notes  
> so i wrote whatever i wanted to say on notecards so i can use them in later notes but I KEEP FORGETTING TO TYPE OUT WHATS ON THE NOTECARD  
> but i guess they aren't really that important, because most of it is just sort of headcanons and stuff that cant really be brought up in the fic due to characters not knowing about stuff and all that jazz, as well as just random tidbits that i thought about when writing so yea  
> ill start putting those in my notes at the end, especially if theyre sort of important ;v;


	8. Cat scratches and ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stop Sans from getting hurt by a tiny animal and also go on a weird makeshift date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man 1000 hits and almost 100 kudos already???? ur killing me guys ur so sweet  
> also if i have any typos please tell me!! i tend to make a lot of them and ik its always weird to run into one when youre reading ;c;

“I didn't know skeletons could bleed,” you laughed sheepishly, wiping at the dozens of scratches on Sans with disinfectant.

“I’m more than just a skeleton,” Sans winced in reply as you cleaned yet another cut and placed a silly band-aid on it.

You struggled to get the cat off the large skeleton at first, since it decided to climb up him and got hard to reach. But you managed to get a grip on it, and locked the cat in your room before fixing up Sans.

“Right,” you looked at him, patting the spot you patched up on his skull, “I completely forgot you were a monster that looked like a human skeleton instead of a long dead human reanimated by necromancy.”

“Maybe you could tone down the sarcasm just a little?” Sans suggested, standing up from his spot on the chair you pulled out for him.

You shot him a sly smile, picking up your phone that was left on the table. Pulling out the number Celeste gave you, you typed it into your phone, adding little star emojis around her name. You sent a simple message to get telling her who you were.

“Who’s that?” Sans asked over you shoulder, making you jump. He was leaning forward, trying to get a good view. After the message sent you put your phone to sleep and shoved it into your pocket.

“Just someone I met today,” you shrugged, making your way to the kitchen.

“You open want to text them and not me?” he feigned offense, following you.

“She didn't force me into a friendship. Unlike a particular skeleton I know,” you grabbed a bowl and filled with cold water in the sink.

“Hey, Paps did nothing wrong,” Sans chuckled, leaning against the counter.

Rolling you eyes, you carefully carried the bowl to your room, “If you don't want to get pounced in again, I suggest you wait outside my room,” you smirked, opening the door and stepping inside.

The cat had situated itself in your room, and was all curled up on your bed. You set the bowl on the ground and softly petted the cat, “Hey kitty,” you cooed.

It chirped and nuzzled your hand, making your hold back a squeal of delight.

“I left you some water, so if you’re thirsty you can have some. I’ll get you some food later,” you smiled at the peaceful cat before leaving your room.

Sans had gotten comfortable on your couch once again. As if he lived there. His sockets were closed, almost like he was sleeping, “Hey, do you still have my shirt?”

“Oh, yeah! I washed it for you, since I was the person who messed it up,” yous smiled, running out of the room to go grab it and threw it his way. He caught with ease.

“Also hey,” you got his attention again, leaning over the backrest of the couch, “I gotta get cat supplies for SC ‘cause I totally plan on keeping him. Well, I think he's a he. Anyways, wanna come with?”

“Do I really want to help the cat who attacked me half an hour ago?”

You sighed, pushing yourself away from the couch and striding to the door, “Suit yourself then. I was just trying to be nice for once and maybe offer to get ice cream together since it’s so hot but if you don't want to I understand.”

“Are you trying to guilt trip me into helping you?” Sans chuckled, standing up and stretching, “Fine, I’ll go.”

You smiled up at him, “Let's go then!”

Sans laughed at your sudden hyperactivity, his slow yet long strides were enough to keep up with your fast pace. He shoved his hands in the pockets of the hoodie he still managed to wear and looked down at you.

“Why did you name the cat SC?”

“SC stands for Skeleton Crusher. Since you, a big skeleton, got pummeled by tiny cat who was exhausted by heat,” you giggled.

“Change it.”

“Too late! The cat has been named!” you laughed more, heading into the pet store.

Both of you spent probably too long in the store than you really needed to. You got sidetracked by all the adorable animals and Sans stayed a good distance away when you were fawning over the seventh kitten.

“C’mon Sans, I’m sure this kitty won't hurt you,” you smiled, holding the small animal out to him.

“You said that with the other six cats,” he sighed, “but fine,” he complied, reaching out a hand gingerly to take the cat from your hands. The kitten hissed at his incoming fingers and snapped them. Luckily you pulled back before he got yet another bite.

“Alright never mind,” you smiled sheepishly up at him before giving the kitten back to the caretaker, “turns out all cats hate you.”

“Guess so,” he slumped, leading you to the aisles with all the cat products.

_Right, the stuff we originally came here for. Who could blame me though for getting distracted? Animals are just so pure how could someone **not** get distracted?_

“You’re cute,” Sans chuckled under his breath before looking at all the options, “So what do we get?”

“Um, I actually have no idea?”

He groaned, calling over one of the employees, and described your predicament to them. They were happy to help get you started and you got everything you needed for your cat.

You thanked them once everything was bought and bagged, and made your way out. Sans carried the majority of the bulk which you both apologized and thanked him for. Cats sure needed some heavy things.

After a quick trip back home you unpacked some of the things for SC just in case anything happened when you weren't home or if he got bored. Usually you would expect yourself to be exhausted over all the things that already happened today, except you were still brimming with energy. It felt like you could still run for several miles and also be okay by the end of it. The feeling was incredibly weird to you but you didn't hate it.

“All that has made me really want some ice-cream now,” you sighed upon finished unpacking your stuff.

“If you want we could take a shor- oh wait,” Sans stopped mid-sentence, “Right, bad idea scratch that.”

“Short cuts are boring anyways, I’d rather walk,” you skipped outside for the umpteenth time that day, excited to have so much to do.

A lot of other people decided that ice cream was a good option today as well. The line led outside the small store, and it was a blessing when it was finally your turn to order.

You ordered the largest cone of cookie dough ice cream you could, and Sans ordered a smaller blue raspberry cone.

Sans laughed at how comically large the cone was in your hands and you pointed out how stupidly small his cone was for him.

“Fair point,” he chuckled, taking a bite of his ice cream.

“And I just really love ice cream,” you mused, licking your own, “It’s just so good!”

“Good to know I can bribe you with ice cream then,” he laughed at the ‘don't you dare’ glare you shot him.

The two of you chatted as you sat outside the shop. You gave every person you looked at you weirdly a sickly sweet smile, causing them to walk past you at a faster rate. You couldn't help but snicker every time it happened.

“Hey, can I try some of your ice cream?” you startled Sans from whatever train of thought he was having. His eyes dimmed for a millisecond, returning to their normal brightness fast enough that you didn't even register it.

“Uh, sure,” he said after a second, holding his cone out to you. You leaned forward to take a small bite of the blue ice cream, and held out our cone to him as well.

“If you want to try mine as well you can,” you smiled, “It’s just sort of a thing I tend to do when I eat with people,” you giggled sheepishly.

“No problem with that,” he grinned smugly at you before taking a very large bite out of your ice cream.

“Hey!” you exclaimed, looking at the large chunk missing.

“Not my fault my mouth’s bigger than yours,” he chuckled, leaning back.

 _Oh you’re just so pleased with yourself aren't you?_ you glared at him while evening out the missing bit.

Sans winked at you, finishing the last bite of his own treat. You quickly devoured yours as well, and he was polite enough to walk you home.

“Thanks for today,” you fidgeted in front of your door, avoiding looking at the big skeleton, “You were really helpful.”

“No problem,” his grin was more genuine when you looked up, “Welp, gotta go. Paps might lose his cool if I don't get home soon,” he chuckled, waving you goodbye and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Closing the door behind you, you were glad to see the food bowl you had set out earlier was more empty than when you left. It's good that SC ate. When you went to find him though he was curled up on your bed once again, dozing off.

If you didn't still have energy left over, you would have joined the cat in a nap. But you still felt like doing something, so you decided to spend the rest of the day cleaning your already clean house, but hey, sometimes things might need dusting, or dishes need to be washed.

Speaking of dishes, when you began to put away you clean ones, you noticed how bare the cupboards were, that is until you looked up and saw all your dishes placed far back on the higher shelves, your favorite mug on the highest shelf too.

“Fuck you too, Sans,” you grumbled, shoving the plate in your hand in the cupboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i had a hard time thinking about this chapter ;v;  
> but then again i spent too much time daydreaming ahead for this and wondering if it would actually be a good idea or not to go that way ;v; i still have no idea and now im just sorta setting the idea aside until i get to that part hahaahah  
> weird fact time brought to you by yours truly;  
> so ive been trying to make this story as angst-less as possible and ive even gone into some headcanons to make it harder for me to accidentally turn it into angst hahah  
> and one of them is actually that Sans has only experienced one timeline w/ Frisk! Which is the current one. Which also means that the only route Sans has experienced w/ Frisk is the true pacifist route, and that there was no no-mercy here!! which means no bad dreams w/ frisk and all that jazz .v.  
> just a small tidbit that'd be impossible to incorporate into the story so yeah ;v;


	9. You're acting awfully dad-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see what Papyrus' and Undyne's training sessions are like, and Sans is acting weird around you again. But that's no surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this is almost 3000 words and 8 pages on docs thats crazy  
> enjoy this unnecessarily long chapter

“Woah, you guys still train your magic even though the barriers broke now?” you blinked at Papyrus and Undyne in awe, “Oh man, I’d love to see that!”

“Of course!” Undyne chortled, “We always need to practice, just in case something does happen!”

“Indeed! You can come watch us any time human! Maybe you could even train with us!”

“Aw Papyrus, that’s a great idea!” Undyne’s toothy grin grew as she grabbed Papyrus in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles into his skull.

“Actually, I don’t think it’s very good,” Sans interrupted, walking into the kitchen and disturbing Papyrus’ and Undyne’s cooking lesson. He sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a ketchup bottle, flipping open the cap, “______’s magic is pretty low, don’t think she’d be all that great in a battle revolving around magic,” he commented, taking a swig from the bottle. You held back a gag, turning your attention back to the cooking duo.

“It’s not that big of a deal, right?” you said, feeling Sans’ gaze bore into you, “I don’t have any magic to use, and none of your stuff saps away at magic, right?”

“She’s got a point, Sans,” Undyne shrugged, “Why are you so hung up about it?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe in addition to low magic she also has low stats which could lead to her getting seriously hurt if she slipped up,” Sans snapped in reply, squeezing the bottle a little too hard and causing some to shoot out the bottle and onto his face. He grumbled, snatching a nearby napkin and wiping it off.

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me, dad,” you giggled at Sans flustered expression, “Anyways, I’ve been feeling pretty energetic recently, maybe it’ll be nice to get some steam off by exercising.”

Sans brought the bottle back up to his mouth, trying to hide is blue cheeks, “Then I’ll go with.”

You smiled brightly at Sans, looking at the other two in the room, “So when do you usually train?”

“We go on a jog and stretch at six and start training at seven!” Papyrus cheerfully answered.

“Ouch, that’s pretty early, sure you can handle it Sans?” you snickered, “That sounds great though! Can I come by tomorrow?”

“Sure you can! We’ll go easy on you just this once!” Undyne laughed, getting a glare from Sans, “Now here!” she shoved some just finished spaghetti in front of both you and Sans. You dug into your plate, Sans following suit after. Papyrus and Undyne joined in with their own plates and the four of you had small conversations between bites. It left you to ponder about your life for a little bit.

Several weeks had passed since the whole cat ordeal, and you have gotten pretty close to your new friends. You didn’t ignore them or shove them away as much as you used to, and you actually enjoyed their company most of the time.

You never really thought about Sans’ ‘soul’ riddle very much, you just didn’t feel like it was that important to figure out anymore. It was easy to grow used to Sans’ flirting, and you just sort of considered it a part of his personality. Well, you would have, if he flirted with anyone else besides you. You laughed mentally, maybe SC would know the answer.

Your relationship with Celeste had grown too. She was extremely fun to hang out with, and her quirky personality always had you intrigued. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t like her as more than just a friend.

Sans choked on his noodles, coughing and hitting his sternum. The rest of you looked at him in confusion. He cleared his throat with a blue face, avoiding your gazes.

“J-just went down the wrong pipe, that’s all,” he chuckled, which brought him into another coughing fit. You rested a hand on his arm, looking at him with concern.

“You sure you’re okay?” you felt like this was your fault for some reason.

He grabbed the bottle of ketchup and gulped at it, sighing after he brought it down, “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.”

“That’s why you should not eat so fast, brother!” Papyrus advised, making you giggle.

“Sorry bro,” Sans leaned back in his chair, winking at him, “I was just so hungry, after all, I’m just skin and bones.”

Papyrus groaned loudly, furiously digging into the rest of his meal. You laughed harder, going back to your own meal as well.

Both Papyrus and Undyne had outdone themselves with their cooking lesson, you devoured everything on your plate and gladly asked for seconds, cleaning that off too. Once you were finished, you stood up, sliding the chair back.

“I gotta go home and feed SC, but it was nice being here!” you smiled at the three. Undyne cocked an eyebrow up at you.

“SC’s your new cat, right?” when you nodded she perked up, “Why’d you name him SC?”

You grinned deviously at Sans before turning back to Undyne, “It’s short for Skeleton Crusher. ‘Cause my sweet little kitty lunged at Sans the first time he met him. Sans got owned by a tiny cat,” you held back snickers at Sans’ bright blue face. He gave you a look of defeat before burying his face in the sleeves of his hoodie. Undyne looked between you and Sans for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“H-holy shit that actually happened?!” she howled, ignoring the glare from Sans, “I’d love to see that in person!”

You shrugged, pushing your chair and walking over to the sink, “I think literally any cat hates Sans so it wouldn’t be too hard to see,” you chuckled, rinsing off your dish and placing them gently in the dishwasher, “Or we could have an anime night at my place and have him suffer through a few minutes of cat torture before I finally lock SC in my room.”

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not here?!” Sans muffled shouts got more giggles out of you, before you bounced out the room.

“Really sorry guys but I have to go, bye!” you waved, swiftly leaving the house.

 _Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!_ You thought to yourself as you made your way home.

 

“You look like death,” you snorted, looking up at Sans who greeted you at the door. It baffled you how he managed to wake up at this time. He was incredibly disheveled, with a wrinkled shirt and baggy pajama pants. In his left hand he held a very large mug of probably coffee. If he had hair he would probably have the worst bed-head you’ve ever seen. He gazed down at you with tired eyes.

“Thanks,” he grumbled, letting you inside. You followed him as he flopped down on the couch, letting out a sleepy groan. He leaned his head back, looking like he was about to fall back asleep at any minute now.

“Nice tank top by the way,” he chuckled, taking a sip from his mug.

You blinked, forgetting what was on it for a second before looking down. Oh right, it had ‘I’m not short, I’m fun-sized,’ in big print plastered on the front. You smiled, sitting down next to him.

Knowing that he was going to take a while to actually wake up, you decided to ramble off about life, since you didn’t really have anything better to do until Papyrus and Undyne were ready. It led to you chatting about Celeste, and all the interesting things she’s done and the cool places she’s taken you.

“I mean, I still find it so weird that she actually _likes_ working with people, you know? She hasn’t gone into that much detail as to what it is, but it’s more than just working at a cash register. Like, it’s something that you would go to college for and everything! It’s so bizarre to me,” you were too lost in your admiration for her to notice Sans’ souring mood.

“I don’t get why you like her so much,” he grumbled, gulping out of his mug, “she’s nothin’ special.”

“But she is!” you gasped, grasping onto his arm, “there’s something about her that I can’t place, but there’s something _really_ special about her! I mean, she’s wicked smart, good with people, and really pretty too, hell I’m sure anyone could like her and everything, even _I_ like her.”

“No you don’t!” Sans shouted, jumping up from his spot on the couch, spilling the rest of his coffee. He towered over you, darkness swirling in his sockets.

“What?” you whispered, looking up at him with confusion and hurt.

“You don’t like her! You _shouldn’t_ like her!” his voice grew louder and louder, something was fizzling in the air.

“Why should you tell me who I should or shouldn’t like?” you kept your voice low and even, which was quite the feat for you.

“Because-!” he growled, gritting his teeth, “Because…” he sighed, slumping, “I-I can’t tell you why…”

You watched as he shuffled over to the tipped over mug, picking it up and carrying it to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with some paper towels and started dabbing at the stain quickly forming on the carpet. After a while, he gave up with getting the stain out and fell back on the couch. Surprisingly enough, he leaned on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your sides and nuzzling your arm.

“Ya gotta look into your soul for the answer,” he murmured, hold tightening.

You didn’t say anything, and you didn’t move either. Sans had just yelled at you for liking someone, and now he was hugging you? It was hard to process the information when Papyrus walked in. You stiffened and gave him pleading eyes.

He giggled, softly walking over to Sans. He leaned in very close to his face and took a deep breath.

“WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!”

Sans shot up, dragging you down since he still had you trapped in the weird hug. He pulled his arms from you awkwardly, a blue hue rising in his face. You groaned from the movement and your now ringing ears.

“Good!” Papyrus smiled down at the two of you, “Now that Sans is awake and no longer trapping ______, we can start our jog with Undyne!”

“Sounds great!” you jumped up, following the energetic outside. Sans trailed behind, acting grumpy and walking slower than normal probably on purpose.

Luckily, you made it to Undyne’s without any trouble, and the four of you began the morning jog. Well, in reality it was just you, Papyrus and Undyne, with Sans keeping his normal pace and teleporting ahead every once and awhile. By the end you were collapsed on the grass, breathing heavily, but it was still very fun.

“Now onto the magic!” Papyrus announced, having you sit up to watch him and Undyne spar first. You were intrigued by their techniques, how fluidly Papyrus sent out his bones and how powerful Undyne’s spears looked. You would have been terrified being a legit battle with them.

“Sorry ‘bout earlier,” Sans broke your train of thought as he plopped down next to you, “I wasn’t thinkin’ straight.”

“Does that mean you’re gay?” you said absent-mindedly, making him sputter.

“Wh-what?” he gaped at you, making you think about what you actually said.

“Oh, oh yeah,” _you don’t say things like that to people, ______. You should know this by now_ , “Uh, it’s just sort of a thing I say? You know?” you giggled nervously, “Sorry.”

Sans looked like he was going to say something before his eye-sockets when black, left one being replaced with a bright blue pupil. He narrowly deflected a shimmering spear flying your way with the flick of his left hand. Once he was sure no more deadly objects were flying your way, he stood up to stomp over to Undyne.

“What the hel- heck, Undyne?!” he growled, left pupil flashing blue and yellow.

“I knew you were going to shield her, it’s not that big of a deal,” she nervously chuckled, shrinking under the skeleton’s glare.

“And what if I didn’t? What if I was one second too late?”

She laughed more, “C-c’mon Sans, we all know your reflexes are fast enough so that wouldn’t happen, right?”

A growl rumbled deep throughout his chest before he finally backed away from the fish monster, “You ain’t going to step one foot near ______, today, am I clear?”

“Very.”

“Good,” he grinned darkly, turning back to you and Papyrus, “Why don’tcha practice with Papyrus, ______?” he called over to you. Smiling, you eagerly nodded and bounded towards the taller skeleton, excited to see what magic is like.

“Alright human! Are you ready?” Papyrus looked down at you, a large grin plastered on his face.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” you smiled, “So, what do I do?”

“Nothing for now! I just need to engage you in a battle first!” he said as the world around you went dark. Your sense were muted, almost as if you were underwater. Your head felt like it was filled with cotton, and the only thing that really stood out for you know was Papyrus and a bright orange heart before you. Blinking at the heart, you looked back up to Papyrus.

“That’s your soul!” he explained.

“Oh that’s awesome!” you grinned, so they really were a thing, and yours was right in front of you. When you reached out to poke it like any person who sees their soul for the first time however, the moved away from your hand, staying the perfect distance away.

“Okay! I’m going to send a wave of bones to you now!” Papyrus announced, doing as he said. The bones moved slowly towards you, and you could easily step over them, your soul moving with you.

You went through rows and rows of bones, speeding up as the ‘battle’ went on, with varying heights as well.

“Human!” Papyrus gathered your attention after a round, “would you like to try my blue attack?”

“What’s that?”

“Instead of white bones, I throw blue ones at you! They key is to not move!”

“Alright, that sounds simple enough, hit me up,” you stood as still as you could as blue bones flew your way just as he said. It was still very weird to have them phase through you like nothing, but once the wave was over, you stood proudly for a second, even though you didn’t have to do anything.

And then it felt like gravity increased on you ten-fold.

You fell to the ground, barely keeping yourself up with trembling arms. It was a miracle that you were able to push yourself upright, staggering as you stood your ground.

“And now you’re blue!” he exclaimed, though his cheery exterior seemed to crack a little bit, “I guess I’ve been practicing lots, it’s usually not that strong…”

“I can handle it!” you shot him a thumbs up, albeit a little weak.

“If you say so then,” Papyrus replied a little nervously, sending another wave your way. With the added weight, it was much harder to jump over the bones, but you were able to get over a few. Every jump made you more exhausted, and after a while you were breathing heavily and trying to stay upright.

“______, I think we should stop now!” Papyrus’ voice was growing more concerned. You nodded weakly, going over the steps of sparing as Papyrus told you to. Your knees buckled underneath you, falling face first into the grass. At least it was soft grass.

Groaning, you turned on your back, gazing up at the bright sky, “That’s some workout.” you closed your eyes, enjoying the soft breeze on your skin.

“It looked like one,” Sans’ low voice startled you. If you weren’t already feeling sore you would have jumped at least a foot in the air. Opening your eyes, you saw him leaning over you and holding a hand out.

“Were you worried that I was going to get hurt?” you mocked, taking his hand and letting him pull you up. The bone was cool against your sweaty skin, and you hoped to god that Sans did not feel the grossness of your hand. But he probably did.

“Nah, I knew Paps would be able to hold back his attacks.”

Nodding, you sighed, trying to stretch out any soreness. It wasn’t any hope, “I sort of don’t know why I agreed to this.”

“Why?” he glanced at you with curiosity.

“Because I have work later today. I’m going to be in so much pain once I get home.”

He gave you an incredulous look, sucking in a breath, “Why would you do that to yourself, kiddo?”

“I was excited to see what a battle was like! I sort of forgot that I had work today,” you laughed sheepishly, scuffing your foot into the ground.

Sans chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re one strange kid.”

“I’m not a kid you know,” you grumbled, taking a few steps forward before turning around, “Anyways, I really, _really_ , have to go, get ready for work and all, thanks for letting me see what this was like!” you walked backwards, waving at the small group, “Bye!” with that, you turned around and began running home.

 

Sans grumbled on his way to bug you at your job, lost in thought. Why couldn’t you just see what you were to him? Why was it so hard for you to figure it out, you even admitted that you liked someone else!

He clenched his hands, gritting his teeth, almost not realizing the person who fell in step next to him.

“Hey! You’re Sans, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans ya big doofus just tell her your feelings already  
> im throwing ideas about this to my friend who hasnt even finished undertale and doesnt know that much about it either and i cant tell if it was a good decision or not oh well  
> i just really need someones input on a certain thing in the future cause i CANT DECIDED IF I WANT IT TO HAPPEN OR NOT AND ITS INFURIATING MEEEEE


	10. Destined to Dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a little chat with someone he couldn't find himself ever liking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha theres no reader this chapter, tho shes mentioned several times  
> this chapter is so short compared to the last one sorry ;v;

“How’d you know who I was?” Sans grumbled to the woman in front of him. After he confirmed that he was in fact, Sans, the woman invited him out for a drink. So here he was, sitting in a booth across someone he didn't know, but she knew him.

“There aren't that many skeletons in this town,” she smiled, taking a sip of her iced tea.

“But there could be more than one,” he pointed out, stirring his own coffee with a stirring stick.

“Oh, I was sure I was right,” her grin grew more sly as she watched the large skeleton.

“Why did you want to talk to me?”

“You're just so curious right now, aren't you?” she sighed, setting her cup down, “I should introduce myself first. I’m Celeste.”

Sans grip on the stick tightened, almost snapping it, “So you’re ______’s new friend, huh?”

He didn't know if her smile could get any more sweet, “Yep! And you're her soulmate, correct?”

Sans stopped moving completely, dropping the stick. If someone had passed by just then, they would have almost thought a woman had decided to take one of her Halloween decorations out for a date, in late spring. After a few seconds of inky black pits for eye-sockets glaring into her eyes, he spat out, “How do you know that?”

She reacted as if they were talking about the weather, which threw Sans off by just a tiny bit, “I know a lot of things.”

“______ doesn't even realize we are soulmates, so how do you?” he repeated, growling.

“Monsters aren't the only things with magic abilities, you know,” Celeste deadpanned, swirling her drink around before taking a sip.

She took his silence as an okay to continue speaking, “My magic just seems a lot more passive compared to something like levitation for example,” she giggled at his stiff reaction, “I never really knew this ability was more than just a useful skill of mine. I only realized how much it was linked to magic after you guys re-surfaced. I can look into souls, just like you monsters, but with much more detail.”

“Like you, I can see a soul’s stats and color, so I can judge how ‘good’ a person really is,” she paused to take another sip of her drink.

“Buy I can see more than just that. For example, I can see a thin little thread between souls that connects them. There are lots of threads connected to an individual soul. I've always found it funny how the thread for soulmates is red. Just like the red string of fate.”

“Some people are even fated to dislike each other, it's very interesting,” smiling, so gave him a challenging look.

“I can also see magic. It's so unique and pretty from every person and monster. If you wanted to know, yours flickers between blue and yellow, very vibrant shades too. It also reminds me lots of lightning. I also know how much someone can usually carry magic-wise.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sans interrupted, loosening his grip on his mug before he crushed it.

“Because your relationship with ______ is very interesting. Have you ever thought how weird it is? Not only are you soulmates with a _human_ , they also have so little magic as well. a especially compared to your hefty sum.”

“So?” he was having a hard time holding back his magic. If he wasn't in public, Celeste would not be talking in this kind of way any more.

“You never thought about how unfair it was? You never realized you’ll have to protect her your whole life, and that she will most likely die before you? She’ll ne-”

“Shut up!” he growled, turning her soul blue and slamming it against the back of her seat.

“It's what you thought in the beginning though, right?” she choked out.

Sans didn’t say anything. He just kept his glare, holding her tightly.

“Am I wong?”

“I don’t,” his grip loosened, “not anymore.”

“So you did think something like that before?”

“I...I”

“I’m here to help,” she smiled, changing the subject and leaning forward now that he had let go.

“Help?”

“You’re stuck together, that’s fate for you. You can deny it if you want, but I wouldn’t recommend that. But, back on track, with your contradictions, that’s going to lead to some complications in the future, if you keep going the route you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“______ doesn’t know much. She doesn’t want to know much. And you’re expecting her to break that train of thought on her own. You can’t go around expecting her to figure it all out on her own. And that’s where you’ll go wrong.”

He growled, phalanges digging into the table, “You’re actin’ like you can see the future.”

“Oh, it would be wonderful if I could!” she sighed dreamily, “Not really though, that would be a horrible curse. Anyways! Stop distracting me,” she laughed darkly, laying her hands gently on the table, “It’s my job to help with things like this so I’d really appreciate your cooperation.”

He raised a bony brow, “So that’s why you didn’t go into detail when talkin’ about your job, huh? How much you askin’ for?”

“It’s my treat! ______’s so cute I’d do anything for her! Maybe even date her!” she smiled, ignoring Sans’ glare.

“What about your own soulmate, since you clearly know that they’re a thing.”

“Just because our souls match doesn’t mean that we’re good for each other,” Celeste answered grimly, her cheerful appearance cracking just a little bit, “But the two of you seem to not be like that! I think you might be perfect for each other,” her smile returned, twice as bright as before.

“You may think everything will be fine right now, I can see why you would think that,” she said, picking up a napkin and pulling out a pen from her purse.

“But there will be a time you will need my help. And you can call me when that time comes,” she wrote her number on the napkin and slid it Sans’ way.

“Let’s do this together for ______’s sake, alright? But I might just give you a price if you call me too late, if you do call on time and everything ends up the best way possible, or you manage to solve the future issue on your own, then there will be no price, and I’ll add in the nice thought of me getting out of your life,” she downed the last of her iced tea, “deal?”

Sans started at the curly numbers, shoving the napkin into his pocket.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celeste isnt a meanie i promise she just doenst like sans. shes actually very kind, just not to sans  
> also literally everyone is being so cryptic why is this happening readers confused af  
> the end of the year is nice most of my classes are review time or presentations so i just sorta spend so much time in class writing instead i finished this by lunch


	11. To sleep or not to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste offers to give you some help with your sleeping troubles.

“‘Look into your soul,’” you thought aloud, staring at the dark ceiling above you. It was late, one in the morning, but your mind was occupied by that one line.

Turning, you gazed at the wall instead. That tiny thought plagued your nights. What did it mean?

You looked back to the morning you trained with Papyrus and Undyne. Maybe he meant ‘soul’ in that kind of way.

Sitting up, you wondered if you could pull your soul out. After a good half hour of nothing, you gave up and flopped back down. Okay, so that wasn’t going to work.

Google always seemed to have the answer, so you typed in ‘souls.’ Most of the stuff was about some video game you had no interest in. The Wikipedia article would be good enough.

Turns out it wasn’t. The article just went on about the souls significance in religion and who came up with the ideas, not what you were looking for. Time to be more specific.

After yet another half hour of fruitless searching, you glared at the two am staring you down on your phone. Why was it so hard to figure out one stupid riddle? Even though you were growing frustrated, you were determined to figure out the solution tonight. Well, morning, but still.

Dropping your phone on the bed, you glared up at the ceiling once again. What did you need to do with your soul?

Souls were apparently something like your personality, who you were, but more physical than you thought. So maybe you had to think about that.

Your soul, or personality had to with Sans’ interest in you. Well that was obvious, that’s sort of what someone hopefully pays attention to when they are interested in someone else. But was that really it? He started showing interest way before he actually got to know, so maybe that wasn’t it.

You groaned, running your hand down your face. Why did you reserve brainstorming sessions for late at night, when you should be asleep?

You were getting nowhere, it was time to take a break. Adjusting yourself to be more comfortable, you sighed, attempting to fall asleep.

 

“Oh dear, I can’t like, you look just dreadful,” Celeste commented, leaning over the counter as you prepared her iced tea for her.

“Thanks, I try,” you replied, setting her cup down for her.

“Have you been getting enough sleep? Those bags under your eyes look like they could carry your groceries,” she chuckled, taking her beverage.

“I’ve just had some trouble falling asleep, that’s all,” you yawned, trying to cover it.

“I might have some solutions for that! How about you text me when you’re done and we can see what might help!” she smiled, eyes shining brightly, “We could make it a sleepover at your place!”

“That sounds great,” you smiled in return.

“Awesome! I’ll see you later then,” she waved, bouncing out the door.

The rest of the day fell into clockwork, and you were a little disappointed that you didn’t see Sans the whole day. You shook the thought away as you left the cafe. Why did it even matter if he was around you or not? It was nice to have a break from the over sized Halloween decoration.

While walking home, you shot Celeste a message, telling her you were done and sent her the address to your home. She cheerfully replied an okay and you pocketed your phone, enjoying the warm day.

SC greeted you noisily when you closed the door behind you, running from wherever in the apartment. Crouching down, you scratched around the cat’s ears, making him purr louder.

“I’ve got some company coming over,” you told him, “It’s not the scary skeleton you seem to hate so much,” you laughed, straightening up.

You home was already pretty clean, so all you had to do was change into something more comfortable.

Celeste took her time, knocking on your door half an hour later with a plastic bag at hand.

“Sorry I’m so late! I had to grab a few things first.”

“That’s fine, don’t worry,” you said, picking up the cat who followed you before he ran outside.

“Oh! Is that your cat?” she cooed, “Aw, he’s so cute!”

“Yeah,” you shifted him in your arms despite his meows of protest, “He really doesn’t like Sans. But he hasn’t jumped on you yet so hopefully he likes you.”

“Oh no! Poor thing!” she sighed, cupping her cheek, “I hope he likes me too.”

“Yeah, same. I have to lock SC in my room when Sans comes over. Luckily he likes it in there,” you set the now squirming cat down to lead Celeste inside your home. The two of you collapsed on your couch and she pulled out all these different types of remedies for your inability to fall asleep.

“I’ll give them to you for free of charge, since you’re my friend. You’re also so darn cute I can’t just not give you things,” she smiled, pushing the bag your way.

Blushing, you avoided her gaze, “You shouldn’t be so nice to me.”

“Too bad!” she laughed, leaning back, “There’s some snacks in there too, since no sleepover would be fit without snacks.”

“And Netflix,” you added.

“And Netflix,” she repeated, chuckling.

You and Celeste flipped between shows and munched on whatever she brought. It was overall very fun and pretty relaxing. Not relaxing enough for you to get sleepy though, but that was no surprise.

“You know what else makes a sleepover complete?” Celeste brought up, looking at you.

“What is it?”

“Crush talk,” it was the first time you saw her usually sweet smile grow dark. You could tell this was going to probably go a way you didn’t want it to.

“I don’t really like anyone. This isn’t high school you know,” you stated bluntly.

“You don’t like _anyone_?” she replied in a disbelieving tone, falling forward on the couch to rest her chin on her propped up arms, “ _at all?_ ”

“W-well, I-I sort of like…” you trailed off, mumbling out the last bit with a red face. Celeste perked up at that reaction.

“Who is it? I have to know!”

You murmured out your answer again, making her lean in very close, “Deary, I can’t hear you.”

“I like you! Okay?” you blurted out, face reddening even more.

“Oh dear, I wasn’t expecting that,” she pulled back, mulling over the confession.

“Listen hun. I like you too, I really do!” she smiled, “I just can’t. Not now at least,” winking, she pushed herself back up.

“What about you then?” surprisingly enough, you were taking the gentle let-down very smoothly. Maybe because she didn’t full out reject you. Maybe she was just dealing with life issues that she didn’t want to drag you into.

“No one!” she mused.

“Then why did you bug me about it?”

“Because I know you like someone else, silly!”

“But I don’t!”

She giggled, looking at the clock, “I think it’s about time to try one of the solutions for tonight,” great, now she was changing the subject.

“This one always helped me! Simple background noises that are repetitive help with sleep,” she commented, pulling out a device of some sort, examining it.

After a bit she turned it on and let you select whatever background noise you wanted and got ready for sleep.

 

When the clock struck three am, you concluded that noise was not going to work. You stared at your phone, angry at yourself. Why was it so hard? You were starting to get so tired from lack of sleep, yet you just couldn’t fall asleep. Glaring at your message app, you wondered if anyone would be awake. You didn’t want to bug Celeste, you tried so hard to help you.

Breathing out a small ‘fuck it,’ you opened the app and brought up the first person on the list, Sans. You knew he always slept, but it was worth a shot anyways. You sent him a simple ‘you awake?’ in hopes that maybe he would.

After a few minutes later, you phone lit up with a notification.

‘am now, whats up?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man now theres like no sans or any undertale character  
> you could stick this into some random story and change sans name and no one would know it came from a crappy reader-insert on ao3  
> anyways i feel real f-ing bad cause theres this one guy in some of my classes which i pretty much feel like is the perfect height and body type for this sans, and me being the weird person who likes to experience things for reference over googling stuff i just sorta accidentally find myself staring at him and sorta wish i could befriend him just for reference hhhhhh  
> man i am not good


	12. You're not you when you're tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lack of sleep leads to unpleasant results

You smiled at your phone, he actually replied! Who knew he was going to, since if he could get paid to sleep, he’d probably never wake up.

‘Just can’t sleep. How are you awake at this ungodly hour’

‘why cant you sleep’

‘Don’t avoid my questions!’

‘dont avoid mine’

You quietly groaned, dropping your phone on your chest. Even when it was late he still could manage to piss you off.

‘I’ve been thinking about your stupid riddle, okay?’

‘riddle?’

‘Look into your soul, remember? The shit you reply with when I ask why you’re so obsessed with me?’

‘oh that’

So he either didn’t care or forgot about it. If he wasn’t so big and strong you would personally find and beat him up. Maybe you would just leave SC to do that.

‘So why are you up’

‘your text woke me up’

‘And I’m going to believe that how’

‘cause you love me so much’

‘Gross’

You let out a breathy laugh. Trying not to disturb Celeste. The conversation was so silly and stupid you just found it funny in the wee hours of the morning. Your phone lit up a few seconds later, reminding you it was still going on.

‘want me to come over or…’

‘No I’m fine. Celeste is here’

He didn’t reply, making you think he fell back asleep. There goes your late-night chat. You sighed, petting the cat who found his way next to you. Do cats help with sleep? Probably not.

Surprisingly, your phone lit up again. Blinking you picked it up. Huh, he didn’t fall asleep again after all.

‘if youre not too tired tomorrow, you wanna hang out?’

You smirked, was he really asking that? It wouldn’t hurt to humor him, would it?

‘Sure, why not’

His reply was almost instantaneous, ‘great! but you should really get some sleep’

‘You too you nerd,’ you smiled, sending one last message of a ‘good night’ before putting your phone away for the rest of the night.

You still didn’t get any sleep.

 

“Noise didn’t work, did it deary?” Celeste sighed as you prepared some coffee to wake your sleep deprived mind up.

“Not really, sorry,” you sighed, realizing their wasn’t any sweetener in the fridge. Black was good enough then.

“Don’t be sorry! You can always try the other solutions,” she leaned against the counter, watching you down a mug.

“Hopefully they’ll work. I’m getting tired of not being able to sleep,” you chuckled. Sans would probably find that funny.

Celeste stuck her tongue out in disgust, “Ew, don’t make puns like him.”

“He must be rubbing off on me,” you smiled, giving her a sly look, “or should I say _ribbing_.”

“Stop!” she laughed, backing out the kitchen, “I’m going to leave if you do this to me.”

“Guess you can’t stomach these crappy puns,” you giggled in reply, watching Celeste exasperatedly throw her hands in the air.

“Bye, ______!” she shouted back, running out the door.

“Wait no come back,” you deadpanned in a volume she clearly couldn’t hear as you poured another cup. You shook your head, taking a sip. You’d have to thank her for her help later then.

As the morning passed, you waited for Sans to wake up and then discussed plans over text. Well, by discuss you meant Sans refused to tell you anything he actually had planned, so it was just you getting frustrated over that and him smugly avoiding your questions. You almost threw your phone several times.

“You’re gonna have to deal with it bein’ a surprise, sweetheart,” Sans’ deep voice rang throughout your apartment, making you let out a squeal in fright and threw your phone in air. Before it could collide with the ground however, it was encased in a blue aura, and brought up to a skeletal hand.

Sans stood in front of you, chuckling at your disheveled appearance, “Nice bedhead kiddo,” he ruffled your hair, shuffling into the kitchen, “You still have some coffee?”

“How does one get bedhead with no sleep,” you grumbled to yourself, opening the cabinet to see it be empty. Oh, right, You never bothered to get the other dishes down from the top shelf once you got one of each. Balancing on your toes, you tried to reach one of the mugs for him.

“You didn’t get any sleep last night?” he questioned from behind you, reaching up to easily grab a mug. He looked down at you with a smirk before pushing the other dishes further back and closing the cabinet.

“I was too busy talking to you,” you glared at him as he filled the mug, taking a long drink.

“I told ya to get some sleep kiddo.”

“Yes and your text message held a magic spell to knock me out the moment I read it,” you said sarcastically, downing the rest of your mug.

“I’m just worried ‘bout you. How long have you had a hard time fallin’ asleep?”

You eyed the pitcher, wondering if you should go for a third cup, “Just a few days,” you lied. It had been going on for almost a month, you just weren’t as affected as you are now.

Before you could reach for another refill, Sans plucked the mug out of your hands, holding it high in the air, “Don’t lie to me kid, and you really shouldn’t be runnin’ on coffee, it stunts your growth,” he gave you a small smile.

On any normal day, you would have laughed at the little joke, and acknowledged his worried. This wasn’t a normal day anymore. You were tired from lack of sleep, and you were growing annoyed with Sans’ attitude.

“How would you know if I’m lying or not?!” you snapped, “How come you always seem to know what I’m thinking?”

“Uh, intuit-”

“Bull shit!” you interrupted, glaring daggers at the skeleton. It probably looked ridiculous, since he was over a foot taller than you and you were the one egging him on, but man you did not care.

“I’m sick of all your stupid hiding and avoiding and teasing and flirting, why can’t you just be clear with me?! Why are you so interested in me and why won’t you will me why?!”

“I can’t-”

“Why can’t you?! Why can’t you tell me?! Why does this have to be such a big secret I can’t know?!” shit you were starting to cry. You scrubbed furiously at your eyes. Trying to remain angry at him. You choked back a sob as you got ready to face his half-assed argument.

Instead however, sturdy arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly against his rib cage. You wanted to push away, fight back, but you just found yourself melting to his touch.

“We’re soulmates, ______.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans what happened to letting reader figure it out herself  
> hahaha this got sad  
> what happened to my 'no angst' rule ;v; it doesnt help that i have some really bad stuff planned for this hhhhhhh  
> one day ill legit write something that contains no sads  
> also i just wanted to let you guys know that these frequent updates arent going to be as common once school ends this week ;v; im gunna try to work on one of my other ideas instead since ill be a lot less stressed than i am rn  
> finals are fun


	13. Sick to your stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take your time to process the fact that soulmates are real and that yours is apparently the big skeleton who's been flirting with you for the past few months.

You finally pushed yourself away from Sans.

“Soulmates aren't real,” if he was going to be like this, you might as well just ignore him and get ready for the day. You didn’t even steal a glance his way when you walked calmly to your room, closing the door before SC could get out or Sans could follow you.

“But they are! ______, you gotta trust me on this,” Sans called from the other side of the door. Instead of replying, you merely grunted and picked out an outfit.

“I wouldn't have acted like that, act like I do, if we weren't,” he continued, trying to get an answer out of you.

You still said nothing, silently slipping into your cleaner clothes and sitting on your bed afterwards. SC crawled onto your lap, chirping happily as you pet him.

Soulmates couldn't be real. They were just a concept used to make love stories even more sappy, right? Souls were real though, you even saw yours! So, it could be possible that soulmates are real as well, but with him? Why did it have to be him if they were real?

You patted SC one last time before standing in front of your bedroom door. You didn't want to leave, you didn't want to face Sans.

“I’m sorry, ______. I wanted you to figure it out on your own. Because I was worried, worried something like this might happen.”

Sucking a deep breath, you rested your hand on the doorknob, mentally preparing yourself for what’s to come. Slowly, you pulled open the door. Before SC could come rushing out and attack Sans you slipped out, smoothly closing the door behind you. Sans was just a few inches from you, looking down at you with eyes filled with worry.

“If… if we weren't soulmates as you say, would you not even bother with me? Is that the only reason why you got to know me?” your voice was quiet, defeated.

“All you did was flirt with me, did you only care about me because we were soulmates?”

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking at the ground, “You’re really great to hang out with. I’ve enjoyed your company since we first met and all.”

“That wasn’t what I was asking for,” he flinched, “You really didn’t care about anything else, did you?”

The hallway grew unsettlingly silent. Sans didn’t know how to reply, and you were just digesting all this information.

“I just… need time to let this settle in, okay?” you looked up at him with apologetic eyes, “We can do those plans another day.”

He nodded, stepping away, “Guess I’ll get out of your hair then,” he chuckled nervously, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

You sunk to the ground, covering your face with shaky hands. It felt like your whole relationship with Sans wasn’t real. That it was based on the stupid orange heart in your chest.

Shambling into your room, you fell onto your bed, smiling at the worried cat sniffing you.

“You don’t like me just ‘cause we’re connected somehow, right?” you hiccuped, scratching him under his chin. He chirped, rubbing his face against yours, trying to cheer you up.

When you turned to lay on your side, your stomach lurched forward, causing you to shoot up and cover your mouth, trying to hold back the bile rising up in your throat. You knew it was going to be something you were able to prevent though. You ended up sitting in front of your toilet with a now empty stomach and tears running down your face.

_How could today start out so **awfully**?_

 

Fuck fuck _fuck_! Sans growled as he teleported to his room, He groaned loudly as he sat on his bed. How could he have said that?!

Covering his face, he fell back, gritting his teeth. Why couldn’t he have just waited for her to figure it out herself, like he first planned? Now she didn’t even trust him anymore. Maybe Celeste was wrong, and they really weren’t fit for each other. The thought made his non-existent stomach churn.

Is this what she meant when she said he’d need her help? He scoffed, turning over. As if he’d call for her help for something like this, he could figure it out on his own. He had to.

The look of betrayal in ______’s eyes hurt him so much. He really didn’t think about anything else though when he first met her, did he?

It was stupid. The clumsy girl had tripped over her own shoelaces right in front of him. If he didn’t see that as something that would happen to him, he would have fallen over laughing. It was immediate attraction.

When she walked up to him with a red face, he caught how his soul lurched towards her, how he could hear her silly thoughts in his mind. It was obvious they were soulmates. She didn’t catch on, just went on as if he was just some random stranger on the street, that it would be the first and only time they’d meet.

Celeste was right though. He did think it was unfair at first. How a tiny human like her could be his soulmate. Why his soulmate wasn’t a monster. How he was going to deal with this. She was just a thing to him at first. A thing that would make his life miserable.

When he did start being around her more though, he found himself liking the quirky personality of hers. The way she never really let anything get her down. Until now.

Maybe he really should call Celeste. No, he couldn’t. He can’t trust her enough. Anyone but her. Grumbling, he dug through his pockets anyways, maybe Toriel would come up with some sort of advice. Instead of pulling out his own phone however, ______’s was in his hand. Fuck he never really did give it back to her when he stopped it from shattering on the floor, did he?

He chuckled darkly, covering his eye sockets with his hand. It was like life was making it impossible to stay away from her.

He didn’t deserve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first half of finals are done hhhhh  
> ill never step in a chemistry room again man ill never have to face my bad chem teacher again this is a day to rejoice  
> never take chemistry if you have the choice for another class dont make you hate yourself  
> and if you do decide to take chemistry dont take ap save yourselves  
> anyways i dont like writing a sad reader i never planned for her to get sad this is unpleasant  
> why am i writing sads how did this turn out so bad hhh


	14. Everything will be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with a bad stomach flu

“We heard you were feeling sick, open up!” oh god Undyne was almost as loud as Papyrus, even with the door barrier between you. You wrapped your warmest blanket around you, shuffling to the door. Alphys and Undyne were standing on the other side, carrying several bags.

“You’re gonna get the attention of my neighbors if you keep talking that loud,” you sighed, letting them in and going straight back to the little den you made on your couch. You picked up the cat who got comfy in your spot, and curled back up, looking at the two ladies.

“Man you really are sick, huh?” Undyne stated the obvious, “Luckily we brought ya some get-well-soon food and of course, anime!”

Alphys nodded, pulling out a whole tin of pie, “T-toriel wanted t-to g-give you s-some of her p-pie,” she smiled, setting the dish on the coffee table.

“I don’t think I could stomach it sadly,” you winced, “I can barely even keep water down right now.”

“Geeze, it’s that bad?” Undyne plopped on the part of the couch you haven’t taken up, with Alphys following suit. You nodded, laying back.

“Sh-shouldn’t y-you go a-ask for h-help th-then?” Alphys suggested, gazing at you with worry.

You tiredly waved your hand in the air, dismissing the thought, “It’s probably just a bad stomach flu, that’s all.”

“A-alright…”

“So, what anime did you bring?”

It was definitely enough for a subject change, since Alphys is so adorably invested in anime. She described each one, accidentally dishing out lots of spoilers but you didn’t mind. It gave you something to do besides groan in agony due to being sick. You ended up picking the first one on the pile, and she connected everything to get ready.

They snacked on whatever they brought for themselves, leaving foods that were softer on the stomach for you. You would have gladly nibbled on whatever during the time if you didn’t throw up again after eating only a few saltine crackers. After that you just relaxed and watched whatever was on.

 

“H-hey, ______, we-we’re going to h-head out now,” Alphys startled you from your sleep, nudging you lightly on the shoulder. Sitting up, you rubbed your eyes, realizing you had fallen asleep at some point. It was significantly darker outside, and you mumbled out an apology for falling asleep while they were over.

“W-we understand, d-don’t w-worry. Get s-some rest, o-okay?”

“That’s what I plan on doing,” you grumbled, settling back into your blankets.

They nodded, promising to visit tomorrow too and excused themselves from your home.

“O-oh, S-sans! I d-didn’t kn-know you were g-going to v-visit!” Alphys’ remark made you shoot up, turning to face the door. Lo and behold there was the skeleton himself, looking extremely nervous.

“I uh, accidentally took her phone. Bringing it back,” he chuckled sheepishly, holding the device in his hand, “Why are you here?”

“A-anime night w-with _-______! Sh-she wasn't f-feeling w-well,” Alphas answered.

“Really?” he stiffened, looking your way.

“Y-yeah,” she nodded, “A-anyways, we h-have to go. I-it’s getting l-late.” Undyne winked at him as they passed by, pushing him towards you.

The cat curled up in you lap perked up, arching his back and hissing at Sans. You tried to shush him but all you could really do was hold him back. Sans stopped moving as this happened, staring at the cat with empty sockets.

The lights returned after you calmed SC down, and Sans stood awkwardly in his spot, fiddling with the phone in his hands, “So, uh, you're not feelin’ well?”

You nodded, staring at the now turned off TV. Sans finally took a few steps your way, setting your phone on the table carefully next to the pie.

“Do you need anything..?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll probably be better tomorrow anyways. That's how stomach bugs usually go.”

“______, listen I-”

“Sans, don't. I’m really tired and really sick right now. I don't want to think about this,” you held the growling cat tightly to your chest, still trying to calm him down.

Sans shifted his weight, scratching the back of his neck, “Alright… I came to give ya what you needed. Guess I’ll see you later…”

“Bye Sans.”

He simply nodded, backing away and accidentally running into the door before turning around and leaving.

Sighing, you spread out on the empty couch, calming the cat in your arms. His growling ceased and was replaced with loud purring. You closed your eyes, the lights in the room giving you a headache. It turned out being sick was enough to make you fall asleep at least.

 

When you woke up again, it was dark. The lights were off, and it was still night time. You groaned, picking up your phone from the table. The brightness of the screen burned your eyes. You blinked at the time, almost midnight. Sitting up, you wondered if you should try Toriel's pie. Magic food is known to help with injuries at least, maybe it would help with illnesses too.

Using your phone to light the table, you picked up the pie tin, noticing a box that wasn't there before. Grabbing that too, you held it close to your face to read it.

Stomach medicine. Oh Sans. Maybe it would help though. Standing up, you stumbled to the kitchen to grab a place and fork. You leaned over the counter, growing light-headed. Probably because you haven't eaten anything in the past two days.

Back on the couch with a plate in hand,you cut yourself a small slice, already feeling queasy just looking at it. You needed _something_ in your stomach though.

Digging your fork into the slice, you stuck the piece in your mouth, forcing it down. You didn’t want to throw up immediately, so that’s good.

Next was the medicine. Unboxing it, you were both disappointed and glad it was liquid. The gross taste always made you hate it ever since you were a child, but you didn’t think you could swallow a pill. Measuring the amount needed, you downed the little cup, smacking your mouth at the taste. Just as bad as you remembered.

You nibbled your way through the rest of slice, watching stupid YouTube videos on your phone. Then the nausea hit you at full force, even worse than before. It was a miracle you made it to the bathroom on time. There goes the pie and medicine. Guess magic food didn’t really help.

 

A shiver coursed its way through your body as you rinsed your mouth, making you elated to dive under the covers of your blankets again. Once you sleep, everything will be better, right? Maybe you should call in tomorrow anyways, just in case.

You sighed, curling up in the warm blankets as you dozed off. You’ll be better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i dont get sick often but a few years ago i remembered getting a really bad bug or something and it was unpleasant and i couldnt even see food on the tv without feeling sick to my stomach  
> anyways schools finally over im halfway through highschool eyo  
> i wouldve posted this yesterday but i had a life for once and hung out with some friends and set fire to all our homework and crap like nerds and i was too tired when i got home so i didnt get to finish typing this out ;v;  
> but now that schools over ill hopefully be less stressed and can start working on other ideas and find ways to make this happier than it is rn so yeah ;v;


	15. Maybe it wont be fine soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a stubborn skeleton when you're sick is not ideal

You weren’t better by the morning. In fact, you were sure you got worse. No matter how many blankets you piled on, you were still freezing. You still couldn’t stomach anything and despite how tired you were you couldn’t fall back asleep. Guess you would have to call in. Your boss understood, probably because you sounded as bad as you felt.

Throughout the day, you questioned if you should call a friend, but if Toriel’s miracle pie and actual medicine couldn’t help you, you doubted any of your other friends would know any good ways to help. It was probably time to actually go to the doctors. Oh wait, you couldn’t drive and the only friend you knew who could was Papyrus, and that would involve possibly interacting with Sans. Getting medical help seemed more important than avoiding your potential soulmate though.

Picking up your phone, you pulled up Papyrus’ contact, pressing the call button. As much as you didn’t want your eardrums to burst from the volume, you also didn’t want to stare at the screen for any longer than necessary.

“______! What a nice surprise!” Ouch, time to pull the phone away, “Why did you call me?”

“Oh, uh, I’m sort of sick right now, and I think I might need a ride to the doctors for an appointment,” you elaborated, deciding if you were planning on going out you should probably change out of the pajamas you’ve been wearing for three days. The joys of being sick.

“Oh no! Are you in that much need of medical attention?”

“No no, I’m fine,” you grunted, pushing yourself off the couch finally, blood rushing to your head as you stood up. Clutching the armrest of the couch, you continued, “I just might need something that isn’t over-the-counter, that’s all. Well, uh, you’re the only one I know who can drive, so do you think you could bring me?”

You could hear that Papyrus was talking to you, but you couldn’t hear what he was saying. The room before you spun around, but you really had to focus on talking to Papyrus and getting a change of clothes. You were about to ask him to repeat himself, taking a breath to say something while making your way to your room, but your body had other plans for you. Instead, the moment you pushed away from the couch, your legs buckled underneath you, sending you to the ground, and your phone several feet away too.

Papyrus’ voice could still be heard, he sounded panicked. You wanted to grab your phone and tell him you were alright and had just fallen, but just lying on the ground seemed like a much nicer option.

“______?” that wasn’t Papyrus, “______, can you hear me?” someone picked you up, turning you around to face them. Sans’ panicked face came into view, he placed a hand to your forehead. Despite how cold you were and how much you were shivering, the cool bone felt nice on your skin.

He pulled his hand away, using it to grab your discarded phone, “Hey bro, I’ve got ‘er. She’s got a real bad fever, I’m gonna get her some help don’t-” he halted, looking down at the hand you placed on his arm, “______?”

“Please don’t teleport,” having the side effects of going through that added onto how you already felt sent a shiver down your spine.

His eye-lights locked with your irises for a few seconds, like he was thinking about something. Then he sighed and brought his attention back to the phone at his skull, “Can you come and pick us up? We’re bringin’ her to the hospital.”

 

“What do you mean there’s nothing wrong with me?” you growled at the doctor in front of you, “I’ve been throwing up for three days and I’m dizzy and tired all the time and apparently I even have a bad fever and you’re telling me I’m healthy?”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor winced, avoiding your gaze, “I just didn’t find anything. Maybe you had just eaten something bad?”

“Something bad enough to make me sick for three days?”

“I’m sorry, that’s all I can tell you. Your fever could be treated with some over-the-counter medicine most likely if that helps you at all.”

“Yes and I’ll be able to keep it down just like I can with anything else I’ve eaten for the past three days,” you grumbled, sliding off the table you were sitting on, quietly swearing as you lost your balance.

You muttered profanities as you made your way to the waiting room. Of course nothing would be wrong with you, maybe you overreacting. That’s what everyone says. God damn if it’s actually true this time.

“Nothing’s wrong apparently,” you snarled at the skeleton brothers as you passed by them. You headed straight for the door, not wanting to be in this god forsaken building any longer if all you needed was some simple crap like NyQuil.

“You’re walkin’ pretty fast for being sick,” Sans chuckled beside you, easily catching up. Papyrus wasn’t too far behind either.

“My rage gives me energy,” you climbed into the backseat of Papyrus’ car, avoiding the towel from your little, accident on the ride there, “Just take me home, I wanna sleep this off if I’m apparently healthy enough to not need anything.”

Sans stared at you with concern before sliding into the passenger seat. Your stomach lurched as the car started and you held a hand tightly over your mouth, forcing the bile back down. You didn’t want to ruin Papyrus’ car any more than you have due to your stupid sickness.

On the ride back to your home, you looked out the window, trying to pay more attention to that over your churning stomach. When he pulled to a stop in front of your complex, you bolted out the car, falling on your knees to heave. A large hand rubbed your back as you spit up bile.

“Kid, if you’re like this I really don’t think you should be alone,” Sans brought up, kneeling next to you.

“I’ll call up Celeste then.”

“I’m right here,” he said firmly, “I’ll just make sure nothing gets worse. That’s all.”

“Fine, go ahead,” you tried to spit out the taste in your mouth, which is pretty hard to do with no water. With a shaky breath, you pushed yourself off the ground, clinging onto Sans’ arm to stay upright.

He helped you up the stairs to your apartment, using his magic to unlock the door for you when you couldn’t fish out your keys. After pushing open the door, Sans plucked you off the ground, cradling you in his arms.

“Wha-”

“If I don’t force ya to lay in bed you’re just gonna go on about your day as if you’re not sick,” he grumbled, carrying you to your room. SC was unpleasantly surprised to see him barge into the room, and growled at the skeleton. Sans sarcastically growled back at him which cause you to let out a small laugh as he set you down on the bed.

Narrowly avoiding SC’s incoming claws, Sans stepped away, “Get comfy ‘cause I’m not letting you take one step outta bed.”

“Do you even know how to take care of a human?”

He stopped in the doorway, visibly wincing, “I’ve sorta helped with Frisk whenever they were sick.”

“How much would that be then?”

“Enough,” he finished, stepping out. You sighed, pulling your phone out. Celeste was definitely going to be more help.


	16. Turns out a lot of things can go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and Sans inquire on your sickness, trying to discover ways to help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo 2600 words of literally nothing  
> im sorry ;v;  
> at this point im just waiting to get to the point where a lot of my readers drop off cause they discover that the story aint for them  
> also when did this get ansgty i never planned for this

“What are you doing here?” Sans growled at the woman who stood in front of your door.

“______ called me over here thank you very much,” Celeste smiled her usual sweet smile, pushing past him, “I have no idea how someone with no stomach would be able to understand or help someone who’s throwing up.”

“And because you do you can help her more than I can?”

“I’m just saying, deary. The best you could do is probably avoid the cat that’s giving you the stink eye right now,” she giggled, bringing the bag she brought into the kitchen, “and hello, ______, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

You playfully glared at her, snuggling SC in your arms, “I just wanted to see my friend, that’s all,” you went into the kitchen as well, curious to see what she had planned, “And you let me take a step out of bed, Sans.”

“Why’re you so eager to get up an’ move anyways?” Sans glared at Celeste subtly, though he doubted you wouldn’t be able to notice no matter how obvious he made it.

“It’s just so _boring_ being sick. I hate it,” you groaned, nuzzling the top of SC’s head.

“Well if you don’t get any rest you won’t get any better, deary,” Celeste added, rummaging through your cabinets, “By the way, might I ask why all of your items are on the highest shelves?”

“Who else would be mean enough to do that?” you stated, taking a step closer to Sans, enjoying the step back he takes from the snarling cat.

“Alright,” she sighed, placing her hands on her hips, “Then he can go grab whatever I need while I’m actually making ______ go to bed,” she smiled at Sans before ushering you out of the room. Moments later though she popped her head back in, “Oh! And if there’s any medicine to knock her out I’d like that too.”

“You two are acting like doting parents,” you sighed, flopping onto your bed and finally letting go of the cat, “There, I’m in bed, are you happy?”

“Nope!” she said cheerfully, gently pushing you off the bed, “It’s a mess! How will you get any healing rest in a bed like that? Here, let me clean it up.”

You groaned, pushing yourself off your bed once again. A wave of dizziness hit you as you stood up, and you fell back against the wall to keep yourself upright. Celeste stopped her fast-paced cleaning to watch you with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Go about with your mothering,” you sighed, pressing your cheek against the cool wall.

“Alright deary, it’s good to go,” she startled you from your daze, gently pushing you back into bed. Before you could grab and curl up under the blankets you’ve accumulated, she pulled them all away from you, leaving just a thin one. She pressed a hand against your forehead and nodded to herself, “Yep, with a fever like that you shouldn’t have this many blankets.”

“But it’s so cold,” you whined, shivering into the one blanket left behind.

“That’s how fevers work darling,” she sighed, bundling up the blankets, “Now get some rest. Or else you’ll just get worse.”

You watched her leave, curling into a ball and cuddling into your pillow. Who knew you were going to have friends like this.

 

“She’s getting worse, you know,” Celeste said, stirring at the soup she was making.

“I thought you knew what you were doing,” Sans grumbled in reply.

“I do. This is just simply something I can not solve on my own,” she tasted the soup, scrunching up her face and adding more spices.

“Then why are you acting like you can?”

“Doesn’t mean I still like trying to take everything in my own hands,” she smiled, dancing around the kitchen as she grabbed more things to add, “Oh! By the way,” she stopped, turning to face Sans, “Do you know anyone well-versed in souls?”

“I-what?” he blinked, taken aback by the question, “Why would you need someone like that? You seem to know ‘em pretty well anyways.”

“Do you know anyone well-versed in souls?” she repeated, crossing her arms.

He sighed, rolling his eye-lights, “Yes, I do. Why do you need to know?”

“Can you call them over here?” she returned to the pot, stirring in ingredients.

“Why’re you avoiding my questions?” he asked, pulling out his phone anyways. He was stopped by a hand slamming into his sternum, pushing him into the wall. Despite how tall she was for a woman, Celeste still was fairly shorter than the large skeleton. Height didn’t matter for how intimidating she was though. She glared the skeleton down with fiery eyes, her usually sweet smile replaced with a dark scowl.

“I’m not in the mood to answer your thousands of questions at the moment,” she growled, “So just be patient for once in your life a fucking wait,” she held her gaze for several seconds before pulling away, and uncomfortable tug at his soul following.

Once again her angry demeanor melted away, and she returned to her cooking, humming happily. Sans stared for a moment, terrified of what she could do. He held a bony hand up to his chest to steady his shaking soul, turning to text Alphys once it was in a better condition.

 

“So why are we here having a weird, impromptu meeting in ______’s apartment, Celeste?” Sans asked, lazily resting his cheekbone in the palm of his hand, gazing at her with half-lidded eye-sockets.

“______’s sick,” she stated, taking a sip of the tea she prepared for herself.

“No shit sherlock,” he glowered, “Why does Alphys need to be involved?”

“Y-yes! I-I’m a little c-curious m-myself,” Alphys commented, “W-wouldn’t this just b-be a-a normal human i-illness?”

“It’s not a normal human illness, most humans wouldn’t experience something like this at all, actually.”

“Then what is it? I don’t ‘ppreciate you bein’ so cryptic,” Sans crossed his arms, growing impatient with the woman.

“Cryptic is what I do best,” she giggled, “You’re not too bad at it yourself, deary.”

“Will ya just tell us what’s wrong with ______ so we can help her?”

Celeste hummed, tapping her chin, “Do you two know how magic works for humans?”

She smiled at the confused looks on their faces, “Do you not?”

“W-wouldn’t i-it be th-the same f-for monsters?”

“One would normally think that, I presume,” she said absent-mindedly, like she was planning what to say next, “But no, it’s a little different.”

“Do you know how magic works for monsters then?” Sans asked in return.

“Not really, no. But assuming how you can’t survive without magic, I’m sure it’s different.”

“Then why don’t you share how it’s different then,” His smile grew dark. He was waiting for her to mess up somehow, he couldn’t stand her pretentiousness.

“Humans obviously have a smaller amount of magic compared to you guys, which is why a small amount of us actually have abilities involving magic. We can naturally restore magic that we use up with daily activities, or absorb any excess magic from the people and things around us. Each human has a set amount they can take, and they’ll stop once it reaches that point.”

She took a sip from her mug, leaning forward, “You guys are much more magic based than us, do you have that set amount you can have?”

“Not really,” Sans replied, “If we do the bar must be set pretty high, ‘cause I haven’t seen any monsters reach a limit to their magic production.”

“Alright then, have you ever seen a monster take in too much magic though? Like, an overdose I guess?” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I can’t word this right. What I’m saying is do you guys ever experience negative side-effects to having too much magic in your system?”

“O-oh!” Alphys sat up straight, “Y-yes! We d-do! Usually it’s j-just something l-like a-a sickness.”

“Like getting nauseous, or having a fever for example?” Celeste’s gaze flickered to Sans, who stiffened upon her question. He stared at her with black pits for eyes.

“A-ah, yes, th-those are some s-symptoms.”

“Are you sayin’ ______ has too much magic in her system?” Celeste nodded, “How would you know?”

“I can see magic, remember?” she smiled, tapping her chest, “But there’s a little more to ______’s case,” she continued, taking a sip of her tea.

“Wh-what is it?” Alphys inquired.

“I don’t know if you know, but ______ has an unnaturally low amount of magic, lower than most humans. Lowest I’ve seen, I guess,” she sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, “But, the amount of magic she currently has stored even beats your levels, Sans.”

“B-but what about th-the b-bar you me-mentioned before?”

“She simply doesn’t have one,” she chuckled at their expressions, “I know, sounds a little weird at first, doesn’t it?” pausing, she took a long drink from her mug, hauling the conversation as she savored the taste, “Maybe it was some genetic mutation or a recessive gene of some sort, but it’s just not there.”

“W-wouldn’t this h-have affected her e-earlier th-then?”

“That would make sense, wouldn’t it?” she tipped the mug back, frowning at the few drops that were left. Standing up, she went to refill her mug with more tea. Well, if the mug wasn’t yanked from her hands with blue magic and smashing against the wall, shattering it. Celeste stopped moving, turning around to face the fuming skeleton on the couch, “That was her mug, you know?”

“Just get to the point already, stop stalling,” he growled.

“Deary, nothing with stop me from getting my tea,” she smiled, picking up the broken mug and setting the pieces on the counter, mumbling to herself. Sans tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his arms as he watched her find a new mug and prepare pour herself another cup.

“M-maybe you sh-shouldn’t b-be so hostile towards h-her,” Alphys suggested, looking up at the skeleton with sympathetic eyes.

“Maybe she shouldn’t get on my nerves all the time,” he grumbled, chuckling to himself at the small pun he made.

“I-It’s not really h-helping us at th-the moment, y-you know…”

“Fine, I’ll cooperate with her,” he sighed, sinking into the cushions.

Celeste came back a few minutes later, a new steaming mug in hand. She took her time situating herself into the chair, folding her legs neatly under her and shifting around a bit to get comfortable. Sans mentally groaned, it was like she was purposefully trying to get on his bad side.

“As you know, the human world was never really influenced by magic,” she finally continued, “The only magic we knew of was from books and games, not anything that would be real. And the humans who did know that it was real were in such small numbers, we never really knew until you guys surfaced. I didn’t even realize what I had was magic until well, you guys came and introduced the topic of magic,” she chuckled, taking a sip.

“______ merely wasn’t involved with magic for most of her life until now, so it didn’t matter until now. When she found her soulmate and befriended more monsters, and generally lived in a town with more monster, it was bound to catch up to her at some point, and now it has.”

“Did you know this from the beginning?”

“I guess so,” she sighed, leaning back, “I saw that her own magic was incredibly low while her borrowed magic was much higher, I also didn’t see any sign of limitation to the magic she could take in. She’s like a sponge, had you not noticed how there seemed to be no magic in the area whenever she was around?”

“I uh… hmm,” Sans stopped, pondering how he never thought about it.

“Anyways, with all that over with, Alphys, correct?” she turned her attention to the yellow dinosaur, who nodded, “Great. Do you know of any solutions to excess magic?”

Alphys held a hand up to her chin, sorting through ideas. After a minute or two of silence, she shook her head, “A-all I know is f-for her t-to use whatever m-magic sh-she has to burn i-it away, b-but th-that’s not really p-possible, is it?”

“Well,” Celeste drew out, tapping her cheek, “It could be possible, if Sans infused his magic with ______, then she would have an outlet.”

Both Alphys and Sans sat up straight, staring at her with wide eyes, “Are you fucking crazy?” Sans glowered.

“Do you have a better solution?” she slid her gaze his way, taking a sip.

“I-I… I could use my shortcuts! It saps away at magic, yeah!”

“Bad choice,” she simply said, taking another sip, “That would only be temporary. Anyways, she has much more magic than you at the moment, you would wear yourself out and she would still have too much that she could handle. And even if it _did_ work, you would have to use that ‘solution’ frequently to keep her at more stable levels.”

“Then why does it have to be _me_?”

She held up one finger, “You’re her soulmate,” a second finger, “Alphys’ and my magic is much more passive, which is something ______ shouldn’t have,” a third, “Your magic is terrifyingly strong, to accommodate with your high levels of magic, which is _exactly_ what ______ needs, especially with how much she can take in.”

She turned to Sans, taking a sip and pointing at him, “Face it Sans, your magic is wh-”

“I can’t!” he shouted, glaring daggers at her, “I can’t do it!”

“Why can’t you?” she was much more calm, idly tapping the side of her mug.

“Because she could turn into a weapon if I do,” he lowered his voice, staring at his clenched hands.

“A weapon?”

“Wh-what are you t-talking a-about, Sans?”

Sighing, he stood up, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, “When I infuse my magic with something, it’ll turn it into one of my weapons, a gaster blaster, as I call ‘em.”

He began pacing the room, glaring at the ground, “Well, I’ve only done it with bones and all, bones of dead things, things that lost their souls ages ago. I don’t know where ______ lies in that range.”

“So you’re worried she will turn into one?”

“Of course! Why else would I be worried?!”

Celeste took another sip of her tea, mulling over her thoughts, “She’s alive, and she has a soul. That should be enough for her not to turn into one, correct?”

“I don’t know!” he cried, plopping back down on the couch, covering his face, “I just don’t know…”

“She will die at this rate if nothing is done, a human can only handle so much magic. This is our only option,” she looked down at her mug, default smile slipping, “I don’t really want that to happen, you know…”

“There’s really no other option?” he whimpered, not removing his hands from his face.

“I’ve been searching, I can’t find anything else.”

“Fine,” he sucked in a deep breath, straightening himself, “If there really isn’t any other option.”

“W-we could still s-search!” Alphys timidly interrupted, sensing Sans’ dread.

“______ is getting worse by the minute, Alphys, we honestly have to do this right now before we reach a point of no turning back,” she solemnly nodded at Celeste’s explanation, watching as Sans slumped over to your room. He stood in front of your door, soul pounding in his rib cage.There really was no other option, was there?

With a defeated sigh, he gently pushed open the door, avoiding the cat who decided to rush out at that moment. Carefully, he closed the door behind him, turning to look at your sleeping form. He didn’t realize how clogged the room was with magic, magic you couldn’t handle. Taking a few long strides to your bed, he sat on the edge, shaking you gently awake.

You sleepily groaned, opening your eyes to look at him, “...Sans?”

“Hey ______,” he replied, smiling lopsidedly at you, “I uh, gotta tell ya a few things…”


	17. Things are looking better

“Is...is that alright with you?” Sans quietly asked after he finished explaining what he was asked to do. He left out some details, just so you wouldn’t worry, but left in enough for you to understand what was going on.

You were silent, pondering all the new information, before nodding. Sans deflated in relief, scooting closer to you. He pulled you into a sitting position, hand hovering over your chest. His eye-lights flickered from your chest to you face, asking for permission one more time. With another nod, he lightly pulled away, revealing your orange soul. His own soul, followed suit. It was not like yours. Instead, it was a white, upside down heart, with a blue aura surrounding it. His soul was mesmerizing, you didn’t even realize he was trying to get your attention at first.

“-___, kiddo? You alright?” blinking, you looked up from his soul, “You doin’ okay?”

“As fine as someone who’s sick can be,” you laughed sheepishly.

“Alright,” he sighed, tentatively reaching for your soul, “It might be a little unpleasant, okay? This magic’s a lot different than what you’re use to, so I just want ya to know that.”

“I can probably handle it.”

“Sure you can,” he chuckled, “You are pretty brave, after all,” you looked at him with confusion for that statement, but he just brushed it off with the wave of a hand. Taking in one more deep breath, Sans got to work.

He was right, the experience was definitely less than pleasant. All of your horrible symptoms were amplified even more, and you regretted having eaten some of Celeste’s soup earlier, since Sans was making sure you stayed put, even when your stomach decided that it needed to be empty, again. At least at some point it just became spit, which wasn’t too bad.

You had to close your eyes at some point, it felt like your bones were on fire. You just wanted it to end, you just wanted to pass out and sleep through the whole ordeal. But Sans’ deep voice kept you awake, reassuring you that it would be over soon.

And just like that, it stopped. Whatever magic Sans had just given you weighed heavily on your soul, and you itched for it to disappear. You fell forward, his sturdy arms catching you. When you opened your eyes, you noted how the souls were gone, probably back in their respective places. Your eye-lids grew heavy, having them open for that small amount of time was exhausting. Leaning into Sans’ large frame, you found yourself starting to drift off.

“I know you just want to sleep kid,” he chuckled, holding you so you could look up at him, “But ya gotta get rid of all that magic now, and, uh, clean yourself too,” he gestured to your soiled shirt.

He sighed, looking around your room for a few seconds, “Let’s start off with something easy and non-destructive, okay? How ‘bout you go and try lifting that pillow?” he suggested, gesturing to one of the pillows behind him. When you tried to lean over to grab it, he stopped you, pushing you back.

“Not like that, kiddo,” he chuckled, “Like this,” left eye flaring blue, he raised his left hand, the pillow rising up behind him.

You blinked, staring at him with confusion, “I can’t do that.”

“‘Course you can, just try.”

Puffing your cheeks out, you glared at him. How could he expect you to do something you had no idea you could? All you wanted to do was sleep, maybe if you tried he would let you be. Sighing, you closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on a power you didn’t have. You found what felt like a little spark and held it tightly. Maybe this was what you needed. Focusing on the small spark, you tried to imagine the pillow from earlier floating. It was a little hard to know if you were doing it right with your eyes sealed shut.

“I said pillow, kiddo, not your whole bed,” Sans chuckled nervously, causing you to open your eyes and lose concentration. Half your vision was covered in blue that was quickly dissipating, and your bed which managed to float several feet in the air was sent crashing to the ground. A small scream escaped your mouth as you fell with it, bouncing when it landed.

Several seconds later, both Alphys and Celeste came rushing in, fear on their faces, “Are you alright?!” Celeste called out.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Sans replied, pushing himself off your bed. He knelt to see if the fall made any damaged, and nodded when there wasn’t any.

“Sorry,” you winced, fiddling with your hands and looking at the three in the room. 

“Ya just got some abilities you aren’t used to, no need to be sorry,” Sans winked, standing up straight, “You’ll get the hang of it sooner or later.”

“I hope so,” you grumbled, moving to get off your bed only to crumble the moment you tried to stand. Three gasps filled the room as Sans swiftly grabbed you.

“Aw,” Celeste cooed in the background, “You’re such the romantic Sans,” she giggled turning to walk out, “Come on Alphys, let’s leave the two lovebirds alone for now,” she finished, dragging the short dinosaur with her.

You stared at the two leaving with a reddening face, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks. Sans looked down at you with sly grin before shaking his head, “C’mon, let’s get ya cleaned up.”

“I can do that on my own thank you!” your voice was raising in pitch, face getting warmer. Sans immediately let go of you, causing your knees to buckled underneath you before he swept you off the ground. 

“Relax kid. Ya can’t even walk, I was just sayin’ I’d bring ya to the bathroom for you,” he chuckled, carrying you out of your room. With a tiny squeak, you held onto his neck tightly. 

Carefully, he carried you to your bathroom, setting you down on the counter, “Alright kid, I’ll leave ya be for now. Just try to work out that new ability of yours while you’re cleanin’ up, alright?”

“I’ll try,” You sighed, tapping the porcelain surface, “Geeze you’re acting like a dad.”

“Hey, I care about my sou-”

“Stop bringing that up,” you interrupted, avoiding his shocked look, “It won’t make me accept it any sooner. So please, stop.”

He shuffled in spot, trying to come up with a reply. When nothing came to mind, he just sighed, backing up towards the door, “If ya need anything, just holler.”

With that, you were left alone. The door shut gently behind him, and you waited a few seconds to get undressed. After you hunted for a bath bomb you stored in your closet but never bothered to use, you started the warm bath. Once the tub was full and pretty from the bath bomb, you settled into the warm water. 

You tried to practice your new magic like Sans suggested, but it ended up with you getting frustrated from not actually moving anything. Which led to you accidentally shoving all your bath and shower items off their respective shelves in a fit of anger-induced magic. That led to Sans rushing in at the speed of light to make sure you were okay. All in all it was an incredibly embarrassing experience. 

The mixture of exhaustion from previous events and the soothing bath made you grow more and more tired as the minutes passed. Before you knew it, you were pleasantly dozing off in the warm water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i ruined this  
> this was supposed to be like, a thing to keep my spirits up cause i get sad really easily and really shouldnt be thinking about sad things during those times  
> but honestly i sorta had a breakdown at some point while writing this chapter and i realized this isnt really that anymore  
> and now im sort of lost because that was the reason why this sort of existed


	18. Practice should really make perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're recovering pretty well from your sickness, but you're not really doing so well with your new magic abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man thank your for all your kind comments ;p;  
> im doing better but im still trying to come up w/ a way to not experience something like that again ;c;

You winced as several of the cups at your work came crashing down. Now that you weren’t feeling like garbage most of the time, you were back at your job. As well as practicing your newfound magic whenever you hoped no one was watching. Man did you need a lot of practice, because now you made a pretty large mess.

“You sure you’re feeling better, ______?” Chris asked as he helped you pick up the cups.

“Of course,” you grumbled, straightening up with most of the mess stacked up. Chris followed and you hoped they could still be used. It was better than messing with the syrups, you shivered at what might have happened then.

“Guess it makes sense,” he chuckled, dusting off his pants, “You do seem like you’re back to your old clumsy self.”

“I’m not that bad!” you pouted, crossing your arms and glaring up at him.

“Sure you aren’t,” he laughed again, patting the top of your head and going back to work. With a few more angry mumbles you did the same.

 

“Hey deary, how are you faring?” Celeste asked when she came up to order her usual iced tea. You wondered if she would change to something warmer once autumn and winter would come up.

“I’m doing well,” you replied, preparing her drink, “Anything’s pretty much better than how sick I was last week.”

“How about your new abilities?” she smiled, leaning forward on the counter, “Getting the hang of them?”

You groaned, almost slamming her cup down on the counter at the thought of it, “It’s so hard I hate it. I can’t keep my concentration long enough at all, and I’m always somehow making a mess,” you grumbled, folding your arms in front of you, “Even earlier when I was practicing a little bit I made a mess.”

“Oh no, really?” she mused, happily grabbing her drink, “I thought you wanted to keep it a secret though, why are you practicing in public?”

“Because my job can get _really_ boring sometimes,” you sighed, shooing her away as the next customer came up.

After those customers were dealt with, you spent a fair amount of time spacing out, helping whenever someone would come up. Celeste stayed, slowly drinking her tea, and raised an eyebrow your way when she saw that you were practicing your magic again. You just shrugged and stopped for a few minutes.

You were staring at a sugar packet for a nice long time when an idea came to mind. The few times you’ve seen Sans use this power he used his arm to guide it, well, that’s how you could explain it. You were just wildly concentrating which obviously wasn’t going as well as you wished. Maybe you would have an easier time if you tried that instead. It was worth a shot.

Narrowing your eyes at the packet, you carefully brought up your magic, raising your finger gently as you concentrated. Better to be subtle. The packet shot up immediately, exploding on the ceiling as well. You sighed defeatedly as the white powder drifted onto you.

A low, rumbling laugh disturbed your angry thoughts, causing you to look up. Sans was now standing at the counter, clearly holding back loud guffaws as he clutched at his non-existent stomach. Glaring up at him, you brushed off what you could, “Can I help you, sir?”

“You’re really doin’ horrible with those powers of yours, ain'tcha?” he shook with laughter, bracing himself on the counter.

Your fake smile twitched, “If you aren't going to order anything I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Alright, alright,” he sighed, straightening himself as he calmed down. A few snickers broke out as he relayed his order for you, and you quickly got to work. With an angry face you prepared his drink for him, ignoring everything he had to say.

“You’re cute when you’re angry, y’know that?” he leaned forward as you finished making his drink.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” you deadpanned, walking his way. Right when you were about to hand him the cup, he said something that made it slip through your fingers.

“Let's go on a date.”

You stared at him wide-eyed as his eye flickered blue, catching the cup before it splashed all over the ground. The cup gently flew to his hand, and he placed down the money you forgot to take from him at first.

“What?”

“Well you’re clearly not jumping to the idea that we’re soulmates,” he brought a hand up when you opened your mouth to avoid the topic, “Stop interrupting whenever I bring it up, I’m just sayin’ how ‘bout you still try though, go on a few dates with me. If nothing feels like it's blossoming between us then I’ll stop buggin’ ya with this. For a while.”

Your gaze flickered to the door, glad that no one had came in and is waiting for their order. Just you and Sans, as well as the other patrons.

“Do you promise not to bring it up anymore if I feel that way?”

He stiffened, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m not one for promises, kiddo…”

“Do you promise?” you repeated.

With a few beats of silence, Sans sighed and deflated, “Yeah, I promise.”

You brightened up immediately, “Then yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Good to know,” he chuckled sheepishly, turning to leave with his drink in hand. Celeste, who was still there had seemed to be eavesdropping, and waved him over enthusiastically. Enough so that the whole shop could notice it. Sans subtly winced before deciding to sit with the ecstatic woman, plopping himself down in the seat across from her.

Maybe Sans didn't like the idea of most of the shops’ eyes on him. Hell, even you wouldn't like that. You shivered and went back to your boring work, wishing you could chat with Celeste and Sans.

 

“Grillby’s is not a valid date, Sans,” you sighed as he led you into the familiar building.

“Anything qualifies as a date if you try hard enough,” he chuckled, sliding into his usual seat at the bar. You followed suit, jumping onto the stool next to him.

Scoffing, you replied, “Yeah, definitely, and someone like you would actually try hard.”

“Hey, I do try,” he pouted, calling Grillby over to order. He ordered for the both of you, and then it was just time for you to wait for your food to arrive. Sans leaned forward, rolling a salt shaker around with the tip of his finger.

“So, why don’tcha practice some of your magic? I wanna see how you’re farin’.”

You looked around the pretty busy restaurant, nervously glancing up at the skeleton, “Right now?”

“C’mon, you were practicin’ durin’ your job, why not right now?”

“It’s not what people do on dates you know,” you tried to refute.

“It is now,” he chuckled, resting his cheek on his hand, staring you down, “So go ahead.”

You glared at him. Of course he was going to be stubborn and get his way. If you had a better grip on your abilities you would definitely use it to get the upper hand. But that wasn’t the case as the salt shaker Sans’ was playing with earlier flew across the room. The only reason why it didn’t shatter against the wall was because Sans was able to quickly save it with his own, much more controlled magic.

“At least you moved the right thing,” he chuckled, bringing the shaker back up to the two of you and setting it down in front of you. Grillby saved the day from any more embarrassing remarks by coming up to you with two plates in fiery hand. He placed one in front of you and one in front of Sans, and nodded as you thanked him. As you picked up a fry he left to attend other patrons.

“You’ll get the hang of it, kiddo,” he said, drowning both his burger and fries with ketchup, “Just takes time.”

“You had to figure out how to control it too when you were younger, right?” you questioned, pretending his food wasn’t as gross as it looked, taking a bite of your own burger, “How long did it take you?”

He hummed, chewing on some fries as he thought about it, “Maybe about a week or two?”

You groaned, shoving several fries in your mouth. You glared at the salt shaker as you chewed and swallowed, “So I’m doing horrible, is what you’re saying,” after all, a week had passed since you got these powers and the only thing you really improved at was actually moving the right thing.

“I had so many years of figuring out how to use magic before hand though, kiddo,” he commented, taking a bite of his burger, “You didn’t even realize magic was a thing ‘til we surfaced, and only now you actually became more sensitive to it.”

Grunting in reply, you finished the last of your fries. He sighed, reaching over to ruffle your hair like one would a child, “You’re just puttin’ too much magic into everything. You’ll learn how to balance it out soon enough.”

You glared up at him, fixing your hair, “How do you expect me to figure it out?”

“Like I said, you’re more sensitive to magic now, you’ll start realizing it soon enough,” he popped the last bit of his burger into his mouth, chewing happily. You blinked, picking up your unfinished burger.

 _More sensitive to magic, huh..?_ You thought, _Guess it’s sort of like that time right after the whole magic infusion bit where I could actually **feel** all that horrible magic on my soul_ , you shivered, remembering the unpleasant feeling, _yeah, never wanna experience **that** again_.

“Bet it did feel gross, huh?” he mused, picking at the last of his fries, “Just tap into that feeling and you’ll be able to control your magic better in no time.”

You stopped mid-bite to stare up at him. Quickly swallowing you dropped the food on your plate, pointing at Sans, “So you _can_ read my thoughts!”

“I uh…” he scratched his cheek, “I thought you already knew that? With your previous questions and all.”

“I mean, I guess,” you picked up your burger again, “You just never gave me a full answer. So, why can you read my thoughts?”

He shrugged, “I just chalked it up to soulmate stuff.”

“Then why can’t I hear your thoughts?”

“I can’t say I know, kiddo.”

“Fine then. How long have you been able to read my mind?”

“Eh…” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Since the beginning?”

“Are you serious?!” you covered your face, feeling it burn up, “like, you could hear _everything_?”

“Eheheh, yeah, everything. Including the interesting conversations you would have with yourself.”

“Nope I’m done,” you cried, sliding off the stool, “This date’s over, I’m done.” you pulled your hands down so you could see, but you were still covering a good chunk of your red face as you made your way to the door, “I can’t I’m out.”

“______, don’t leave,” Sans laughed, watching you walk away. You ignored him as you made your way across the room. You wanted to be anywhere but there, preferably home. In fact, you could almost just see your inviting living room. A very uncomfortable and familiar feeling shot through your body. Yours arms dropped to your side as the scene around you melted away, being replaced with your living room.

As your living room settled into place, your legs collapsed under you. You bit back a wave of nausea, clasping a hand over your mouth. Managing to will it away, you decided that it would be nice to just stay there lying on the ground. A curious and confused cat came up to you, sniffing at your face. Smiling at him, you reached out to stroke his fur.

“Teleporting is still fucking awful,” you complained to SC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man the doc ive typed this out on has reached 40 pages and its not lagging on my phone so i dont really want to start a new doc but the title starts out the same was as another one of my docs and its very confusing when i have them both up ;v;  
> time to start a new doc


	19. Everything can work as a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still practicing with your magic, slowly getting better. After a small feat of yours Sans decides to give you a little treat for doing so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally shot finger guns at the summary while i was writing it  
> what is wrong with me  
> ANYWAYS thisll be the last chapter for a bit since im going on a break from this for a while! Ill probably work on something else whilst on the break, so dont worry if your sad about missing some of my ~~horrible~~ amazing writing!  
>  enjoy <3

You smiled at the pen floating gently in front of you. You finally got it! The pen actually followed your command and didn’t go flying across the room! Dropping the pen into your hands, you jumped up from your place on the couch. You spent all morning trying to actually gauge your magic so the pen wouldn’t shoot somewhere else, and now you finally did it right. It was pretty draining and now you were pretty tired, but you _really_ wanted to tell someone.

 

“Sans!” you shouted, running up to the hot dog stand he worked at. Luckily, he was actually there. Apparently he had more than one job, but he would refuse to tell you what the other jobs were. God did he look bored, it was sort of cute how he perked up the moment he heard your voice.

“Heya kiddo,” his smile grew, waving lazily at you, “Why’re you here?”

“I did it!” you slammed your hands down on the counter, beaming at him.

“Did what?” he chuckled, sitting up, “Ya gotta be more clear here.”

“I just..!” you started, too excited to find out a way to put it into words. Frantically, you searched the counter top, eyes lighting up when they landed on a bottle of ketchup. You were able to lift it up gently without it shooting up into the sky, never to be seen again. Grinning at Sans, you gestured to the floating bottle.

“I did it!”

“Congrats, kiddo,” he smiled, “Guess you’re really _hangin_ ’ in there with your magic, ain’tcha?”

The bottle clattered onto the table, “Sans!”

He chuckled, reaching over to pat your head. He didn’t even struggle that much with those long arms of his, “I think this calls for a celebratory date, huh?”

“Are you serious?”

“Nope, I’m Sans.”

“I refuse the date.”

“Nah, you gotta accept. It won’t be Grillby’s this time,” he chuckled, leaning back.

“Oh?” you said, now intrigued. Something besides Grillby’s sounded nice, “Where is that?”

“It’s a sec-”

“Not going unless you tell me where,” you crossed your arms, glaring at the skeleton.

He stared back, sighing in defeat after a few seconds, “Fine. The museum.”

Looking off the to side, you pondered a date at the museum, “Not bad,” you hummed.

“The nearby museum just added a space exhibit and ever since I heard about it I’ve _really_ wanted to go,” he explained, eye lights brightening, “This is the perfect excuse to go!”

You smiled at him, “Seems you really like space then?”

“I fucking _love_ space,” oh god his pupils were now literally stars. How cute is that. You mentally kicked yourself for thinking of that. Sans probably was hearing this train of thought anyways so what’s the point. His laughing told you yes.

“Glad to know your turnin’ around,” he smiled at your reddening face, “Anyways, how ‘bout we do it tomorrow? I pick ya up after you’re done with work, okay?”

“Fine,” you grumbled, crossing your arms, “Since I’m here anyways, can I buy a hot dog?”

“Anything for you, babe,” he winked, chuckling as you reached to smack him, easily moving out of your reach. He pulled out a warm hot dog and handed it to you as you placed your money on the counter. You put a decent amount of ketchup and mustard on it, unlike Sans’ pouring ketchup on everything of his. How could that be appetizing in the least.

You weren’t exactly ready to leave yet, so you moved to be next to Sans behind the stand. Obviously, the chair he was sitting on wasn’t big enough to hold both you and Sans, the poor thing could barely handle Sans’ large form. You opted to sit on the ground instead, causing Sans to give you a look.

“Why’re you on the ground?” he questioned.

“Because it’s the only other place to sit, duh” you stuck your tongue out at him, taking a bite out of the hot dog.

“Why not up here,” he suggested, patting his thigh. You grimaced up at him.

“Don’t joke like that, seriously.”

“But I am bein’ serious, the ground can’t be _that_ comfortable,” he said, shrugging, “But if ya say so.”

You grumbled, taking another bite, “It’s not a normal thing for people to do.”

“It’s more acceptable for couples though, ain’t it?”

“We aren’t a couple!” you said in rebuttal, “We’re just friends!” Another bite, “ Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean I’ll jump at the opportunity to do things couples do,” _jeeze, why can’t he get that idea through that thick skull of his? What a numb skull._

“Numb skull, nice, “he chuckled, leaning forward as he helped a customer to came up to buy a hot dog.

You finished your own, glaring up at him as he glanced smugly down at you from your spot. Standing up, you brushed off any dirt you may have collected, noticing Sans’ eyes brighten. You smirked as you walked towards him, only to turn and go to the other side of the stand.

“I gotta go, SC’s probably getting hungry,” you smiled at the defeated look on his face, “See you tomorrow then!” waving at him, you turned around to walk home. Victory for you, you guess.

 

“You ready for your date?” Sans asked, looking like he didn’t want to get up from your couch.

“Probably more ready than you,” you replied, trying to pull him off the couch. Why did a skeleton weigh so much?

“Fine, fine,” he chuckled standing up himself when you proved that you couldn’t pull him up. He made his way to the door, you following suit.

“So, how are we getting there? It’s not really close enough to walk, you know.”

“I have another way,” was all he said. Gosh darn skeleton being all cryptic again.

“If it’s teleporting I’m going to kill you.”

“How can you kill me if I’m already dead?” he chuckled, “No, it’s not a shortcut, no need to worry your pretty little face.”

“Then what is it?” you drilled, determined to get an actual answer out of him.

“How ‘bout I show ya,” he replied, still not being clear. Shoving you outside the building, he led you to a motorcycle, “Tada.”

“That was the most bland ‘tada’ I’ve ever heard,” you commented, looking at the bike, “So, this is how we’re getting to the museum?”

“Yep,” he smiled, grabbing you a helmet, putting one on himself. Situating himself on the motorcycle, he looked at you in confusion as you stood there, fiddling with the helmet still in your hands.

“Didn’t know you were motivated enough to do anything besides teleport everywhere,” you laughed nervously, shuffling in place. Sans noted your tenseness, sighing with sympathy.

“It’s alright for ya to be scared kiddo,” he said, making you jump slightly at being caught, “You can trust me to make sure nothin’ bad happens, right?”

“Yeah sure, even though a lot of bad things have happened because of you,” you grumbled, finally putting on the helmet and angrily joining him on the bike. Huffing out in stubbornness, you wrapped your arms around the skeleton’s waist, since he was too god damn tall for anywhere else.

He chuckled, starting up the bike and driving forward. Naturally, you clung onto him tighter, successfully stopping yourself from crushing your face into his back. Nope, you weren’t going to embarrass yourself that much. Luckily, the ride wasn’t too terribly long, and it was over sooner than you thought.

“See? that wasn’t so bad,” he said after the two of you had gotten off, standing near the museum building.

“I guess,” you grumbled, following him as he made his way to the doors. You knew he could read you like an open book because he could read your mind, but that didn’t stop you from acting like you weren’t terrified of riding the bike. At least he didn’t comment on it.

He immediately walked towards the space exhibit once you got in, fast-paced steps making you almost have to run to keep up with him. It was so weird seeing him get so genuinely excited about something, usually he was indifferent about everything. Yet, here he was, getting literally starry eyed over all the different exhibits. You weren’t all that interested in space, but you found yourself closely paying attention to Sans’ excited ramblings over everything, even if you didn’t get it at all.

Once Sans got his fill on the space exhibit, you strolled around with the other ones, eventually leaving to get some ice cream because who doesn’t love ice cream. Probably lactose intolerant people. You were finishing the last bit of your cone when Sans distracted you.

“Hey, what’s that on your hand?” he questioned, causing you to hold it up to see what he was talking about. When you saw nothing, you looked up at him with a confused expression, gasping when his bony fingers slid between yours. He grinned at you smugly before saying “It’s me.”

You glared at him, but honestly, you weren’t actually that angry. It was actually sort of nice, so you rolled with it. He walked you to his bike, actually making sure you didn’t fall behind this time. You got on the motorcycle easier this time, a little less scared since you didn’t die on the first trip. The second trip went without troubles too. By the time you got to your apartment building, the sun was low in the sky, painting the sky a lovely orange.

“Thanks for today,” Sans said as you slid off his bike, handing the helmet to him.

“No problem,” you smiled, looking at the ground, “It was actually sort of fun,” you mumbled.

“Glad to know,” he chuckled.

“Anyways!” you said, forcing the heat in your face down, “Get home safely, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I will,” his smile grew.

“Bye,” you almost shouted, cursing yourself at the awkwardness. It was time to flee to your home. You ignored his roaring laughter as you briskly made your way to the building and through the doors.

That date wasn’t so bad. Maybe the others will get even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is completely unrelated but im also just really happy so im telling literally everyone on everything and you guys count too  
> BUT MAN my friend was an absolute treasure and she gave me a drawing tablet yesterday!! im honestly so pumped to actually be able to digital stuff even tho im pretty lost on everything. ;v; ive practiced drawing w/ it but nothing amazing i guess ;v; im just very happy i have one now my friend's so kind <333


	20. Let's have a chat, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste seeks out Sans once again to have a small conversation with him

“Hello, Sans,” Celeste crooned from behind him, causing him to jump at his spot at Grillby’s bar. He grumbled in acknowledgement as he took a sip from the ketchup bottle in his hand. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she plopped down next to him. Ignoring Sans for a bit, she asked the fire elemental at the bar if he sold iced tea. When he said he didn’t, she asked for water, which he also didn’t offer. Disgruntled over the fact that he offers neither, she just scraps the idea of getting a drink.

“Havin’ troubles?” Sans chuckled, sliding his gaze her way. She stuck her tongue out at him, ordering some fries instead.

Leaning back slightly, she returned his gaze, “Like you actually care.”

“Heh, you’re right. I don’t.”

She smiled, sighing and looking around the room. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, if she actually cared for bars, she wouldn’t mind coming here more often.

“So,” Celeste started, leaning forward again once her fries were delivered. She plucked one off the pile and popped it in her mouth. She smiled as she swallowed, magic food was always so interesting, the way it popped and fizzled in your mouth.

“So?” Sans mirrored, a little annoyed at her stalling. It was something she always did, and it was getting old real quick.

“How’s ______ doing?” she continued, nibbling on another fry as she awaited his answer, “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Sans didn’t reply at first, he didn’t really want to have a conversation with the slightly insufferable human, but he knew she wouldn’t actually give up in trying to talk to him. It would just be easier to comply.

“She’s doin’ pretty well, dunno why you wouldn’t just ask her yourself,” he said, reaching over to steal one of her fries. She slaps his hand away. Pulling his hand back, he shrugged and took a swig of the ketchup.

“Her magic’s doin’ good too,” he chuckled, “Finally managed to hold something in the air successfully without it flyin’ everywhere.”

“Is that so?” Celeste smiled, leaning her chin on her hand.

“Yeah, she might have some other things locked up in that soul of hers,” he continued, “Sorta don’t want to tell her ‘bout it though, since they’re just fightin’ stuff. Don’t really expect her to get into any kind of battles any time soon.”

He sighed, setting the bottle down and twirling it on the counter, “But who knows, she might accidentally figure it out herself. After all, she figure out how to teleport without my help.”

Celeste nodded, popping another fry in her mouth. She contemplated what to say next as she chewed, “Hey Sans.”

“Hay is for horses, kid,” he replied.

She laughed, covering her mouth, “Gross, don’t say that again,” she let out a small breath, tapping the counter, “Is that all you have to talk about though, her magic?”

He gave her a questioning look, “You asked me how she was doin’ right? Didn’t ya mean her magic?”

“If I was talking about just her magic, I would specify,” Celeste’s tone darkened, even though her expression and posture was just as cheerful as ever, “I was talking about her as a whole, as a person.”

Sans was silent, staring at the table to think of how ______ was doing as herself. It came to him he really didn’t realize how she was doing outside of her magical abilities. Ever since that whole fiasco, he felt the need to help her with it, and promptly forgot about everything else. His silence shared that train of thought clearly with Celeste.

“You really didn’t think about that, did you?” she sounded solemn, slowly nibbling on a fry, “______ is more than just a human with magic now, Sans. She still is a person, but I don’t think you’ve really thought about it that way, have you?”

She smiled bitterly at reply of nothing, “You know Sans,” she started, “I don’t think you took our last meeting as seriously as you thought. Remember how I brought up all those feelings you didn’t fully realize you had about having her as your soulmate?”

“What ‘bout it,” he grumbled, not really making it a question. He knew she was going to answer with or without him initiating a reply.

“This is just like then, well, not completely. You still don’t really see her as something more than just your soulmate, than just a human with magic,” she laughed to herself, “I’m repeating myself, aren’t I? That skull of yours must be quite thick, huh?”

She held up a finger before he could say any kind of rebuttal, “What I’m getting to is, let’s make a deal.”

“Another one?” he groaned, glaring at her, “Isn’t the last one good enough?”

She giggled nervously, tapping the counter again, “Well, that whole deal was alluding to all the magic stuff with ______, and since that’s over with, I don’t really know where to go with it. Since you never called me and all, I think I might just nullify that deal,” she grabbed another fry, “Unless you would like to keep it going, just in case this one fails?”

“I don’t care what you do with that deal.”

“I’ll keep it going, just in case. You never know what might happen.”

“So, what’s the new deal?”

“Oh right! That,” she bounced a little, turning to face him, “I want you to spend a month treating ______ like an actual person. Nothing about magic, nothing about soulmates. Just you two as friends. That isn’t much to ask for, is it?”

“And the prizes?”

“Same as before, you win, I leave and stop bugging you for the rest of my life. You lose, I get to stay put,” she smiled, an idea popping in her head, “And I get to go on a date with ______, if she permits it.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

“Oh really?” she drawled out, reaching to pick up another fry, only to find out the plate is empty. Bummer, “I think it seems pretty fair. On one end, you won’t have to deal with me ever again, and the other I just get to go on a little date, which isn’t even guaranteed. Heck, it seems to be better for you than it is for me.”

He grumbled, weighing over the prizes. She wasn’t exactly wrong, anyways, ______ could always reject if she wanted to.

“Fine, you have yourself another deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back!!  
> man theres a lot of stuff i think i need to say xox  
> first off, sorry i never actually posted anything besides a oneshot that i posted on the same day as the last chapter, but i wasn't really feeling it with any of my other stories, except for one but for some reason i dont' really want to post that and this fic at the same time. weird system stuff  
> BUT, that doesnt mean i spent this break doing nothing! in fact, i outlined for this!! i have a basic idea of where i want this to go, and so i decided to give myself a break and plan ahead, so i can just look at what i outlined for chapters and go from there! this one might be a little long aha, ive already outline to chapter 45 and the fun has only just begun there.  
> i might have gotten this out a little sooner if i didnt get obsessed with some games during the break and played one almost non-stop until a friend introduced me to another game which i also got promptly obsessed with, like, 'lets just do one or two missions and then ill be done for the night whoops now its 4 am' kinda obsessed  
> heck i even spent most of the time writing this chapter listening to one of the soundtracks. its very pretty and calming nice background noise  
> i almost want to write fics for one of those games too, just dont know how to execute it ;v;  
> anyways! i hope to get some other chapters cranked out soon ;v; im just busy with my games and some drawing requests i sort of have set up, maybe the next chapter'll be around in a day or two??? who knows


	21. "I know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste isn't completely finished with her chat with Sans yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh im sorry this chapter is short ;v; this was supposed to be mixed with chapter 20 but i liked where i ended 20 at and i forgot to outline for a future chapter and because of in-story time and stuff it was hard to shift the chapters around so i decided to just sorta cut off the small bit from 20 and make it its own chapter ;v; at least it isn like 300 words

The mood around Celeste significantly drops as that topic dwindles away. She orders some more fries and munches on them in silence. Sans took the mood drop as just a side effect of the unnerving silence, usually she’s very chatty, so it’s a little peculiar to see her be quiet for once. He shrugs off the feeling, turning to order a burger himself, since all he had was the now empty ketchup bottle.

“Have you ever wondered,” Celeste started all of a sudden, gathering Sans’ attention. He looked at her, urging her to continue, “If I’m so well versed in souls and the topic of soulmates, how come I’ve never mentioned my own?”

“I mean, I guess,” Sans shrugged, “I just thought ya haven’t gotten a chance to meet ‘em yet. Am I wrong?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, smiling sadly as tapped the counter, “You’re wrong. I did meet my soulmate. It…” she paused, clearing her throat slightly, “It didn’t turn out too well, heh.”

“Weird,” Sans replied, “Usually ya don’t hear about soulmates breakin’ up, huh?”

“It tends to be more usual when the soulmates are monster and human.”

Sans blinked, processing her hint, “So your soulmate was a monster?”

“Yep,” she deadpanned, “Remember all those things I brought up about your feelings with ______? Of course you do, I brought them up just a while ago,” she chuckled, nibbling on a fry as she paused.

“You didn’t realize it was how you felt, right? And with how you and ______ are currently, you haven’t exactly voiced those opinions on accident either, right?”

“Guess so.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, leaning forward on her hand, “My soulmate did. He fully meant all that stuff, and said all those awful things flat out, right there, when we first met pretty much.”

“And Jesus Christ, it really hurts to be rejected by your soulmate like that, you know? He didn’t even give me a chance,” she laughed dryly, playing with a fry, “You spend your whole life wondering what your soulmate is like, what kind of memories you would form with them, only to have all of it thrown in the trash. It makes you feel hopeless, and that gaping hole you always feel in your soul even worse, you know?”

“It gets even more awful when you can see what I can see, all the strings that connect people, their fate with relationships. There has to be hundreds connected to everyone’s soul,” she continued, “but when you look at mine, you see a measly three threads. Three compared to everyone else's, and one is _broken_.”

“The broken one is obviously my soulmates, it snapped the day we met, I wondered if it meant I broke through fate, since I don’t see many snapped threads,” she said, picking up a fry and breaking it in half, popping one bit of it in her mouth.

“______ is the second one, she’s apparently my fated friend,” she smiled, “Even those exist.”

“And you,” she pointed at Sans, “you’re the third thread. Seems like we’re fated to be enemies, maybe because of ______,” she chuckled, “Since that seems to be our only connection.”

She finishes her fries, the strange melancholic mood drifting away as the seconds pass.

“I can’t wait to see how long it will take for you to lose the deal,” she giggled, tapping the table. Sans glared at her.

“That deal is no problem for me, kid. I’ve dealt with worse.”

“Oh, but how could you treat you lovely soulmate as just a friend for a _whole month_?” she said in a sing-song voice, bursting out in laughter moments later.

“I’m not as incompetent as you think, y’know,” he grumbled, shoving her lightly, “It’ll be so easy I could do it asleep.”

“Oh I bet,” she snickered, “because then you wouldn’t have to be around her if you were sleeping!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Sure it wasn’t, she smiled, placing her money on the counter and sliding off the stool, “Anyways, I have to head out, find a place that actually sells iced tea. Bars aren’t really my thing.”

Sans watched as she made her way towards the door, calling out to her before she could open it an escape.

“Yes?” she smiled sweetly, turning to him.

“You can’t bottle up those feelings from earlier, kid,” he said, watching her face morph from her usual cheerfulness to something akin to regret, “If ya keep goin’ the way you are, you’ll just crash and burn, y’know.”

Celeste was silent, shuffling on her feet a little bit, thinking of how to reply. She kept her eyes to the floor, mouthing out a quiet ‘I know,’ before rushing out of the door.

Sans sighed, putting his own food on his ever growing tab, before hopping off the stool himself. That was enough of Grillby’s for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man my sleep schedule is getting destroyed and that is making it hard to set time to write this  
> (not-so)fun fact; for some reason i get horrible anxiety over posting chapters and its awful  
> ive been doing this for like 5 months how have i not chilled


	22. It's nice to splurge every once and a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne decides to call you at an ungodly hour with some exciting news

The tune of your ringtone shook you awake from sleep, causing you to shoot up blindly, scrambling for your phone to turn the ungodly noise off. Blearily, you stared at Undyne’s name showing on the screen, and you fumbled to accept the call before it went to voicemail.

“Undyne?” you groaned, voice gravelly from sleep, “It’s like four in the morning. What are you doing calling me up this late?”

Before she said anything, the fish monster just loudly guffawed, making you pull your phone away from your now ringing ears, “I just wanted to call you to let you know we’re going to the beach on the thirtieth!” she shouted. Jesus christ did she have no other quiet setting during the night?

“And this couldn’t have waited until the morning?” you grumbled, pinching the bridge of your nose. “That’s not for another five days anyways, you could have told me any other time but now.”

“But I was too excited to wait!”

“Yes but I am too tired to actually think about this properly, Undyne.”

“Well you don’t need to, you’re going whether you want to or not!”

Groaning, you sighed out a reply, “Fine fine, I’ll be there don’t worry. Bye Undyne.” you ended the call soon after, turning your phone off and collapsing back on your wonderful pillows. It did not take long for you to fall back asleep again.

 

Shit you woke up at one in the afternoon. You thanked God that you didn’t have work today, that would have been awful otherwise. After your morning ritual, you set to find a swimsuit to wear at the beach, that’s what you do when you go, right? Of course it is what else would you wear to the beach? You rummaged through your dresser and closet, a little disappointed to find no swimwear in sight. Maybe they were in other places in your apartment, though you had no idea where exactly. Once you looked through every room and area that could possibly contain a swimsuit, you frowned as you closed the last door.

Of course you didn’t own a swimsuit! You didn’t have anything remotely close to a social life before you fell into Sans’, obviously you wouldn’t have a swimsuit, you had no reason to own one!

You groaned, picking up your discarded phone from that early morning chat, hoping that the fish monster is available at the moment. When she screamed out a ‘WHAT’S UP NERD’ at you, you assumed that she was.

Once your phone was back to your ear, you explained to Undyne how you didn’t exactly have a swimsuit for the beach.

“It’s the perfect excuse!” she exclaimed happily. You’ve learned to hold your phone a nice distance away from your year while talking to the loud monster.

“Excuse for what?”

“For a shopping trip! Duh! And you’re not getting out of it! Alph and I will be there in an hour, you better be ready by then!” with that, she hung up.

You slid a hand down your face, contemplating a trip far away from here so you could have at least some aspects of your old life for once. At least you had gotten ready a little bit before calling, or else you would have had a god awful time getting ready for the impromptu trip.

By the time the couple bursted into your home, you were mostly ready for the day. They deemed that you would be okay and proceeded to drag you outside your home. Normally you would have been less than pleased if they took you on the trip without you bringing it up first. But since it was you who initiated it all, you were much more compliant.

They led you to the mall, cheerfully buzzing through the walkways with you trailing behind. Eventually the girls found a place that suited their needs well enough, and pulled you through the store to where the swimsuits were.

“Alright! Here we are!” Undyne announced, gesturing to the racks in front of you.

You crossed your arms and looked at her with a glint in your eye, “Wow really? I thought we were in the winter section.”

“Alright Alph,” Undyne ignored you, turning to her girlfriend, “Let’s find the worst possible swimsuits for ______ since she decided to sass me.”

“Wait, wh-what?” you stammered, trying to stop the giddy Alphys but Undyne pushed you back as the small lizard gathered piles of clothes.

“This is what you get,” she smirked down at you. Alphys came back to you two a few minutes later, a bunch of swimsuits cradled in her arms.

“H-here you g-go, ______,” she smiled at you, holding her arms out to you. Huffing, you accept the bundle and stomped over to the changing rooms, hearing Undyne cackle behind you with Alphys’ giggles mixed in.

 

The swimsuits really were terrible. You questioned multiple things while looking at the first few. Like how they actually got put in the stores, and why you were actually attempting to try them on. After the third you just gave up and looked at the awful combinations laid before you.

What surprised you was that the one on the bottom was actually pretty decent. Pretty cute, actually. You held it up, examining the swimsuit closely. It was a two piece, something you normally wouldn’t really wear even if you did wear swimsuits often. The color was a light pink, with small, darker spots on both pieces. The whole thing was a little, ruffly, if that was the right word to call it. All in all, it was honestly actually cute. Decent enough for you to actually try on.

Oh god it was actually pretty nice on you as well. It seemed to fit you nice enough too as you stared at yourself in the mirror. Did it mean you had weird tastes since Alphys was tasked to choose what were pretty much the worst swimsuits available. Groaning, you planted your face in your hands hoping that this one outfit was an exception some how.

Undyne was disappointed to see you exit the changing room in your normal clothes, but also wasn’t very surprised.

“Did ya see any you like?” she chortled, nudging you with her elbow, which honestly hurt a little bit. Her expression changed from confusion to something like giddiness at your embarrassed reaction of avoiding her gaze and shifted in place.

“Holy shit! You actually did find something good in the pile?!” you rushed to quiet her shouting, fumbling to shush her as well as make sure you don’t drop the clothes in your arms.

“You shouldn’t be swearing where children could be!” you hissed, being very ineffective when trying to push her slightly. Man, was she built like a wall or something?

“Oh you’re right,” Undyne pausing, grinning slyly down at you, “Little kids definitely wouldn’t be in the women's section.” Oh no you could see where this was going, “But you’re small enough to probably fit in the juniors clothes.”

You glared daggers into her eyes, wishing you had any amount of strength to actually match hers. Storming over to the rack set for clothes you weren’t keeping, you angrily slammed the hangers on the bar, still glowering at the fish monster. You continued that way until just the one swimsuit you liked was left in your hands.

Undyne watched as you made your way back to her, holding the one article of clothing.

“This was the one I liked,” you grumbled, holding it up for her to see. She took it from your hands, investigating it closely.

Humming, she nodded appreciatively, “It’s a good pick. Suits you. Alph did good.” she smiled at the thought of her girlfriend, handing the swimsuit back to you. You blinked at her with confusion, processing the statement as you folded the clothes over your arm.

“Wait, did you let her pick one swimsuit that actually looked nice?” the grin growing on her face answered you question. You were about to chide her again until you realizes that the monster you were talking about wasn’t at the scene, “So, where is she?”

“She wanted to try on some too,” she replied, propping herself against the wall. Nodding, you took a seat at one of the stools nearby, idly playing with one of the ruffles on your swimsuit. Unlike you, Alphys actually came out to showcase her choices, but then again she wasn’t tasked to find the weirdest ones possible for herself. Both Undyne and you complimented her when she came out with a new outfit on, and honestly she really did look nice in most of them. There were a few flunks here and there but the small lizard pulled off them amazingly actually.

Once the three of you were fairly satisfied with your choices, you made your way to the cashier. As you passed by the shoes, you something on display caught your eye. It was a pair of wedges, light blue on the top and white as the wedge part. You had no idea what to call them, was there even anatomy for wedges? You sure didn’t know. Weird terms aside, they were a pretty pair, you think they could match with the few dresses you owned, and maybe you could work them in with your usual outfit. They did seem to add a few inches to your height, which is definitely something you wanted, since everyone seemed to bring the topic that you were short up. God, hopefully it would do something about it. Not that it was awful, you just got sick of it after a while.

“You find something you like?” Undyne questioned from behind you, making you jump. Her gaze turned from you to the shoes in front of you and she smirked, knowing exactly what you were thinking.

“Oh! Th-those a-are cute!” Alphys commented, sneaking a glance from the other side of you.

“Yeah! You should get them, ______!” Undyne nudged you.

“They would be nice…” you thought aloud, pondering if you should splurge on the pair or not. You really shouldn’t be spending money on that much unnecessary things, and you were sure they would find themselves in your closet more often than they would be on your feet.

“Alright nerd you’re getting those shoes, what size are you?” Undyne shook you out of your thoughts, pushing you to the side and rummaging through the boxes on the shelf. You absent mindedly mumbled off your size to her, which she somehow managed to understand. She forced you to try them on anyways, and when they seemed to fit well she was satisfied enough.

“We’re getting these for you,” she stated, reboxing the shoes and making her way back to the cashiers with Alphys at her side. You rushed behind, trying to get your regular shoes back on right, trying to persuade them not to buy something for you. Too bad they wouldn’t listen. At least you were able to buy your own swimsuit.

After that, the three of you were walking out the store with bags at hand. Now ready for the beach when that day comes up.

“That was pretty fun,” Undyne hummed, “We should go on more trips like these.”

“Y-yeah! W-we really sh-should!” Alphys added, making the couple look at you with expectation.

Being under pressure for a reply, you just shrugged, smiling sheepishly at the two of them. “I guess that would seem nice.”

“Yeah!” Undyne’s voice rose to ear bursting volumes, “We gotta plan for future trips like this!”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate everything about this chapter  
> i spent way too long on this with everything too awkwardly spread out between writing sessions
> 
> sorry for not posting in 10 days ;v; like the day after i posted 21 i got badly depressed and ended up sleeping for 2 whole days and ive been spending the whole time trying to get my motivation to be a human back. im struggling haha
> 
> idk when 23'll come out tbh. im still heavily unmotivated to do anything but lay in bed all day, and its really hard for me to actually write more than one sentence and hour its awful ;v;  
> but i gotta deal cause apparently my family cant even afford insurance so we sure as hell cant afford anything to really help w/ my depression so ahahaaaa
> 
> sorry about that sad bit of dump im sure u guys dont want to hear me ramble about life issues and stuff ;v;   
> fun fact kinda thing to lighten the mood speaking of shoes i am a size 7 in ladies sizes  
> which i think is small idk i knew someone who was a 5
> 
> also i think chapters might be a little longer than near 1000 from these last three chapters??? cause i kept all the outlined chapters around the same length and stuff page-wise and i thought these were gonna be shorter chapters but here they are rounding near 2000 each time. this is nice


	23. Obligatory Beach Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fun day at the beach with all your monster friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 8 days to write barely 3000 words when i used to be able to pump out 1000 words daily and i remembered spending two days writing well over 3000 words  
> where did all tha motivation go
> 
> anyways have fun with this fluffy-ish chapter  
> also if i have any typos this chapter please tell me ;v; i typed some of it on my phone and that just loves to give me the wrong words all the time

Swimsuit on underneath your normal clothes, check. SC has food and water in his bowls, double check. Everything you need is in your bag, triple check. Looks like you were ready to head out! It’s been ages since you swam, you wondered if you actually missed it or not.

You were meeting up with the skeleton brothers before actually heading out first, since you didn’t really have any other way to get to the beach easily. Their personalities were definitely expressed when you got to their home. Papyrus was already very ready for the beach, already clad in his swimsuit, floaties and all. While Sans was well, Sans. He looked more like he was going to go back to bed over going to the beach.

“______! You’re here!” Papyrus shouted, though he was almost always shouting, wasn't he? He picked you up in a bear hug, easily lifting you off the ground. Once he was done with his bone crushing hug, he set you down and looked you up and down in confusion.

“Where’s your swimsuit? Don't tell me you’re going to be a lazy bones like Sans!”

You let out a small laugh, looking up at the concerned skeleton, “No, I don't think I could ever archieve Sans’ level of laziness,” you smiled at the other skeleton’s disgruntled grumble, “I just have it on underneath me! Some people do that, especially if they aren't comfortable with the changing areas at the beach.”

“Are you uncomfortable with those said areas, ______?”

You shrugged, “Nah, not really. It's just easier to be ready before hand.”

“Oh, alright!” Papyrus smiled, straightening up and bounding towards the door, “Let's get going! We can't be late!”

“‘M sure we’re already late,” Sans chuckled under his breath, following his eccentric brother outside. You watched the two skeletons interact, forgetting that you were to follow them as well for a bit. You rushed outside the brothers’ house, making sure the door was locked behind you before clamoring onto the backseat of Papyrus’ car.

Unsurprisingly, on the car ride to the beach, Sans only speaks in puns, with Papyrus threatening to kick Sans out of the car after every one. You would be lying if you said you weren't at least a little bit terrified for your life during that trip.

You silently praised whatever god was out there for making sure that you made it to the beach in one piece. Sans snickered after that train of thought, reminding you that he definitely can and still does hear your thoughts. How could you ever forget about that.

The three of you piled out of the car, Papyrus not hesitating at all to bound towards the warm sand. You and Sans follow and a slower pace, and you were a little surprised he didn’t decide to go even slower.

“‘S that an invite to do so?” he chuckled, causing you to latch onto his hand and drag him forward before he actually went with it. God how could skeletons be so heavy?

“Could you like, stop reading my mind?” you mumbled, the grip on his hand tightening, “It’s cool and all, but it feels like an invasion of privacy.”

He hummed, you could hear the sound of bone scraping bone when he reached up with his free hand to scratch his cheek. “Can’t really do that kid. It’s not something I can just, ‘turn off’.”

“Then what is it like.”

“Ehh, sorta like you talkin’ and everything, but other people can’t hear it?” he chuckled sheepishly, “Dunno how to explain.”

You were silent for a moment, “So you have no idea how to actually stop it?”

“Nah, not really.”

“That’s wonderful. Just peachy. The best.”

He stopped suddenly, making you stumble back a bit. Finally, you let go of his hand and turned to him. The grin set on his face was still there, but the pupils in his eye sockets had dimmed to a point where you could barely see them.

“Look, I get it kid. You don’t like it. I don’t either, it does feel like I’m invadin’ your privacy. But I can’t do anything about it, alright?”

You didn’t reply, instead you just stared up at him for a while. It was something out of both yours and his control, unless you just stopped thinking entirely. Yeah, like that was going to happen. You shot him a sympathetic smile, turning to find where Papyrus had ran off to.

It looked like he had already found where the group was situated, and you hurried to join them. You plopped down on one of the big towels Toriel had laid out for everyone. Everyone greeted you, and despite how against actually being friends with anyone just a few months ago, it felt nice to be in such a large circle like this.

“Hello dear,” Toriel hummed as you got comfortable, “Where is Sans?”

“Oh, he’s just being the slow skeleton he usually is,” you smiled as you looked over the water. Frisk was already in the lake, Papyrus quickly joining them. Sans finally joined the group still on the sand, taking a spot not too far away from you, then again there wasn’t _that_ much free space on the towels. Which led to you wondering if skeletons would get sand in their joints, which is definitely possible, and probably just as unpleasant as it was for humans to just have sand on them in general.

“We didn’t really have sand underground, did we?” Sans mused out loud, hinting that he caught onto that train of thought without making it obvious to the others. That was right, no one really knew you and Sans had that connection, did they? He grabbed a handful of sand, watching it pour out of his hands. “It’s weird stuff.”

“I-It’s nice a-and w-warm,” Alphys added, holding some in her hand as well. It didn’t slip through it like it did with Sans, definitely because she had a more solid hand compared to him.

“It’s nice when you’re dry,” you said, “But it’s a pain to deal with when you’re out of the water and it sticks to you like there’s no tomorrow,” you groaned, moving to draw a little face in the sand. You snickered when it started to resemble the skeleton next to you more.

“Hey look, it’s a sand sans,” you smiled at him, watching his face shift to something unamused, “C’mon, you like it.” He just shrugged.

You looked back over the water, deciding that you really wanted to join the little kid and the eccentric skeleton. Mentioning that briefly to the group, you shed your normal clothes, revealing the swimsuit you had bought underneath. You were oblivious to the skeleton’s slightly flustered reaction next to you, but Undyne sure noticed. No time was wasted running across the short distance between the towels and the water.

Undyne winked at him, and he knew the others were aware of why his face was tinged with blue.

“You should totally go get her! We all know you’ve fallen hard for her,” she chortled, Alphys joining in with her own small giggles. Toriel just gave the two a look before turning her attention back to the skeleton.

“I am a little curious to know why you aren’t doing so myself,” she sheepishly brought up.

“Ya don’t think I’ve tried?” Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his skull, “She’s just not in the mood for any kinda relationship I guess.” he also mumbled something else under his breath. None of the ladies at the towel had heard exactly what the words were.

“What was that?” Toriel asked, looking at him with curiosity.

“I also may or may not have made a deal with someone that I wouldn’t try to be more than friends for a month,” he grumbled louder, enough so that the three could hear him. Or else they would have kept pushing until he about shouted it. Undyne blinked owlishly at him for a few seconds before bursting out in guffaws.

“OH MAN! That is hilarious! How long ago was that?”

He chuckled, fiddling with the drawstrings on his hoodie that he was still wearing, “A little over a week ago.”

“You’re in for some trouble, big guy,” the fish monster laughed more, and Sans heard Alphys mention something about anime. Toriel gave him a sympathetic look.

“Ya don’t think I can hold up my side of the bargain?” he sighed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, “Gee, thanks for believin’ in me.”

“Oh Sans,” Toriel chided, smiling at him. “We’re just having some fun, after all. That’s what today’s all about.”

“Yeah!” Undyne added, “But still, Alph and I now have a bet going on how long it’ll take ya to mess up and flirt with her!” she chortled, Alphys blushing next to her.

“Y-you make it sound s-so m-much worse th-than it r-really i-is!” she stuttered, burying her face in her hands.

Sans couldn’t help but have his permanent smile become a little more real, “I dunno Alphys, please _patella_ me how it could sound any better than how Undyne worded it.”

Undyne shot him a glare, while Toriel giggled, looking out to where the other members of the group were playing in the water. You were engaged in what seemed to be some kind of battle with the other children in the water, trying to splash water on the others as they too tried to get you even more drenched than you already were. Papyrus was joining in on the fun and letting kids climb onto his back for a very tall piggyback ride. She could see a smile on your face as bright as the sun, and a laugh loud enough to hear clearly from over here.

“My, she’s really changed since the beginning, hasn’t she?” she mused, watching as Sans turned his attention to you as well. “She’s really broken out of her shell.”

Sans just hummed back. Toriel was unsure if he was agreeing with her or just acknowledging that he heard her. “It’s funny how you seem to take a liking to her so much. I see more differences in you than I do similarities,” she continued, giggling quietly to herself as well.

“I-It almost s-seems l-like you’re s-soulmates,” Alphys commented, bringing up the unspoken question throughout the group. When Sans neither denied or agreed with that statement, the three ogled at him.

Undyne was the first to speak, “HOLY SHIT!” she shouted, wincing at Toriel’s scolding glare, “I just _knew_ that was the reason!!”

“It’s no big deal, geeze,” Sans shrugged, shrinking back into his hoodie a little bit.

“It’s the BIGGEST DEAL! C’mon Sans, I never thought you of all people would actually find their soulmate!”

Sans was about to deject her once more before a more boisterous skeleton came thundering through the sand, sliding to a halt right next to the group.

“______ and I had so much fun in the water!” he exclaimed, realizing he had accidentally shoved some sand onto the towel. He quickly apologized to Toriel, sitting down on the not so grainy surface cross legged. You and Frisk trailed behind, and by the time you two caught up with the tall skeleton he was already recounting all the details of your time in the lake, making it sound more like an actual dangerous war instead of just some kids having fun. You had to give some kudos to Papyrus for being able to do that.

You let Frisk sit down first, and instead of joining them on the towel, you opted for sitting in the warm sand instead. It was something you were going to regret once it was time to go home, but you sure didn’t regret it now. You started piling sand onto your stretched out legs as Papyrus continued his story, happily humming under your breath.

Once Papyrus’ story finished, the group had broken up into their own conversations, and Sans had turned his attention to you.

“What are you doing?” he asked, amusement in his voice. He gazed at the small mountain of sand you piled up on top of your legs.

You shrugged, “I don’t know, just sort of feels nice.”

He snorted, picking up a stray rock and placing it on the top of the pile, “There, now it’s complete.”

“Oh my gosh!” you smiled, “I just knew I was missing something!” you finished in laughter. Sans joined in soon after, finding your cheerfulness contagious.

The two of you laughed for a few minutes, only really stopping when Toriel had tried to get you attention. “Y-yeah?” you gasped, trying to regain your breath from the laughing fit. Oh man your sides hurt now.

“Oh! I just wanted to know what you two were laughing so much about.”

You shared a look with Sans, “I don’t really know? I just sort of found the situation really funny for some reason,” you smiled sheepishly at her.

The smile she returned was knowing, “It’s nice to know you can find humor in anything,” she hummed, about to change the subject.

“So dear,” she started, “You looked like you were having so much fun out there in the water.”

“Well, it was pretty fun,” you replied, destroying the sand pile as you pulled your legs closer to you. Now you were sitting cross legged, with your hands on your now grainy feet, “I’ve always liked the water.”

“As much as you seemed to like those children you were playing with?” she giggled, you confusing her statement as her calling you childish. Your face reddened at the thought that she considered you such.

Her eyes widened as she realized how you took her statement. “Oh no! I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” she frowned at herself, “I was just trying to say you seemed to get along very well with children! I think you would be a wonderful mother someday if you so choose to be.”

Your face was practically burning by now. Hotter than the sand when it’s all heated up from the sun. It wasn’t too late for a nonchalant reply, was it? “I guess I just sort of like being around kids? Definitely more than adults, no offense.”

“None taken dear,” she smiled, humming thoughtfully, “If you would like, you should try to become a teacher. I do have my own school after all, I’m sure it would turn out wonderfully.”

“I appreciate the idea Toriel-” you sighed, “but I don’t really have a degree for that or anything.”

“Oh, that would be quite the roadblock,” she mused.

“I mean, I could go to school for it and get one, I just don’t really have the money for it,” you added, “and even if I did, I think I’d rather think about it for a bit more.”

The goat monster perked up, “If it was just money that you were worried about, I could easily help pay for it!”

You shrunk back, feeling guilt climb up your back, “I-I couldn’t do that.”

“Nonsense!” she chirped, “I should definitely have enough to help pay for your classes!”

“I say ya shouldn’t turn ‘er down,” Sans chuckled from next to you, “Once she has her mind set on somethin’, she won’t quit.”

“Fine,” you grumbled for whatever reason. You should be happy for someone offering to pay something as big as that for you, right? It would mean little to no loans or debts, which is a wonderful thing. “I’m still going to have to think about it.”

“Take all the time you need dear, just know the offer will always stand.” she shot you a warm smile, which you were a little hesitant to return.

That stream of conversation died off soon after, and Toriel brought out the sandwiches she had made for the group for a lunch. You gobbled them down, hungry from being in the water, and you were ready to jump back into it once you had finished your food. The whole group was convinced to join Papyrus, Frisk and you this time, though Toriel had opted to stay to watch over everything. You felt bad about her being the only one there, even Sans was apparently forced to join you courtesy of Papyrus. The taller skeleton forced him to bring his own swimsuit.

Toriel convinced you that she was fine not joining in, and thanked you for worrying about her. Hesitantly, you rushed after the group already ahead of you.

You discovered that the skeletons did indeed not float, after you had accidentally tripped Sans and he just sunk to the sand at the bottom. You felt sorry for him, but only after you laughed for a good five minutes at least.

The fact that the sun was beginning to set was a little surprising to you. You didn’t even realize that you were at the beach for so long until you noticed that everything was starting to get shed with the orangish light of the sun hitting the horizon. Everyone decided that it was definitely time to start heading back. After all, Frisk looked like they were on the verge of passing out right then and there. You were pretty tired yourself.

Everyone cleaned up, and piled into their respective vehicles after a long goodbye, starting their drive home. Papyrus was still fairly active and chatted away a storm while you were sure Sans was already dozing off, and you were starting to nod off too.

It was hard to remember how you woke up in your bed the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out the outlines i made produced longer chapters than i thought they would  
> this is a pleasant surprise  
> then again ive literally only wrote from three of the things ive planned so who knows completely
> 
> but speaking of that, i do have a general way i want this fic to go to, and even an end in mind too .v. itll be much better than heres to another try at least, because i started this happy and itll end happy dammit!!  
> theres gonna be a lot of angst tho,. my bad i never meant for this to originally happen but heRE I AM  
> i also actually tried to include more than two people in a conversation, which is a horrible habit of mine to do ;v; at least im aware of that, and actually trying to change that habit ;b;


	24. Every Kiss Begins With Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i give up on summaries  
> im awful at those

Sans gets a call from you at eleven forty eight in the morning. Luckily he was already up by then or he was sure he was going to miss the call. Usually you would just hunt him down somehow and talk to him that way, so the call was a little unusual. Nonetheless, he still answered his phone. “Yellow?”

He could hear your giggle from the other side, “That’s a color Sans, not a greeting,” you chided.

“It’s a greeting now,” the skeleton chuckled, moving to pour himself a mug of coffee, “So why’d ya call me?”

“Oh right!” you exclaimed, “I was thinking about baking a cake! I even bought the stuff I needed last night.”

You could hear the skeleton hum in a confused manner, “And you needed to call me about this, why?”

“Because I want you to bake it with me, duh!” you laughed, “It’s always more fun to bake with friends!”

“It’s barely noon,” he groaned, “‘M still wakin’ up.”

“You should be wide awake by now!” you frowned at his chuckles from the other side.

“If ya can, I’d love some of your energy.”

“Get your own,” you smiled, sticking your tongue at your phone. “Be here in five. And I don’t mean hours. I know you can get here right now if you wanted to.”

“You’re right, there” you heard a deep voice chuckled from right next to your ear. Sans was lucky he was much taller than you or else the hand that just smacked into his chest would’ve made contact with his face instead.

You glared up at him, which he returned with a smug grin. “Don’t do that!”

“Too late kid,” he laughed, patting your head as if you were a child, “So where’s the cake?”

Before you could answer him, you noticed the tell-tale growl of the cat you had, and almost forgot that you had a family member that happened to hate your friend with a burning passion. You snatched up your loving SC before he could start gnawing on Sans’ leg, quickly locking him in your room for the meantime. You loved that cat, but man, sometimes it just got annoying having to cage him up in your room because he couldn’t behave properly.

“Sorry about that,” you looked up at Sans sheepishly as you returned to the room he was in. He shrugged in response, seemingly uncaring about the whole situation.

Once you were more calm over the fact that your cat almost hurt someone, your ran into the kitchen. “Well, before I was interrupted, the _ingredients_ for it are here.”

You heard him chortle before following you into the room, “Ya mean it ain’t even baked yet?”

“Of course not, silly!” you remarked, quickly running out again to grab the recipe you had printed earlier, dashing back to start getting what was needed. Sans didn’t help at all, of course, but then again you didn’t ask him. “That would ruin the fun of it! Also, could you actually do something outside of stand in the middle of the room and help me get ready?”

The skeleton grunted in reply, but you caught him glancing at the recipe and he had asked where some things were. It had taken some persuasion, but Sans had helped most of the time. And with a few threats of not letting him eat any of the cake if he continued to just hold things you needed out of reach, but other than that he almost surprisingly cooperated.

It had been ages since you really baked a cake, you might have when you were younger and living with your parents, but you couldn’t remember the last time you made one.

Your mind wandered more, leading to just before you actually started baking. For some reason, when SC was about to fail at sinking his teeth into Sans’ leg, you had felt something well up in your chest. It was something entirely different from what you felt, and actually a little uncomfortable. Thankfully not painful, but it was still something you didn’t really desire. The pressure had melted away once SC was locked up in your room, and you promptly forgot about it until now.

A hand gently being placed on your shoulder shook you out of your thoughts, and you looked up at the skeleton next to you. “You okay, bud?” he asked, concern laced in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you smiled, shaking your head a little, “just got lost in my thoughts.”

“I could tell, kid.”

The cake was now in the oven, and with your focus more on that then the past few minutes, you hoped it would turn out right. You did use a recipe, and didn’t try to remember what was needed, so you were sure it was going to end up at least edible. He’d known you for less than a full day, after all.

“You know, when we were underground I tried my hand at makin’ quiches,” he brought up, waving his hands a little for emphasis on his statement.

You perked up on his comment, “Oh! Like those pie things with eggs for the filling?”

“That is a way to describe it,” he chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Didn’t ever make ‘em if anyone though, Paps seemed dumbfounded by the idea.”

“I’m surprised you actually cooked anything at all,” you laughed, receiving a playful shove from the skeleton.

“You wound me, kid,” he gasped in mock hurt.

Shrugging, you stepped out of the warm room, wondering how your cat was doing. You forgot how hot your home would get when you baked. Sometimes it was unpleasant, especially on a hot day like this. A quick check up on SC though shared that he was doing fine, just dozing off on your bed. How sweet.

You returned back to where Sans was, which he moved to your living room, looking incredibly comfortable on your couch. Joining him, you started some idle chat with him, waiting for the cake to finish baking. At some point you had turned on the TV for some background noise.

Once the timer had set off, and the cake passed the toothpick test, you pulled it out to let it cool, proud of yourself and Sans for not having the cake turn out to be a disaster. Very relieving to discover. After the cake had cooled enough, you were ready to start your favorite part, frosting the cake. Sans laughed at your enthusiasm, and you threatened to fling some frosting his way, though you didn’t want to waste any of the sugary goodness. When you finished with that, you patiently waited for one minute before delving into the cake and cutting yourself and Sans a piece. With that all said and done, you collapsed back onto the couch, already digging away at your slice.

The two of you ate in silence for a bit, and you didn’t notice Sans’ fidgeting at first, until he cleared his throat. You briefly wondered how that was possible, probably magic. Definitely magic.

“Heya, kid,” Sans started when he gathered your attention, “Y’know, this frosting’s pretty sweet n’ all…” he trailed off, looking at you as if he expected a reply. And with a sentence like that, you were definitely going to.

“Yeah?” you smiled at him, a little concern, “Is it too sweet or something? Do you not like frosting? I know some people who don-” you were suddenly interrupted by Sans leaning close to you, placing a delicate finger on your lips.

He had a burning blue hue on his face as he spoke the next part, “But I think you’re much sweeter.”

You stared up at him, laughing sheepishly at that comment. Was there a certain way you were supposed to react to that? The skeleton exhaled, another thing that would be explained with magic, and leaned in close to you, pulling his finger away and placing his teeth on your lips.

Blinking up at him, you knew how to react less. It was, very different, kissing a skeleton. But in no means bad, you were sure if you actually kissed a skeleton corpse it wouldn’t have felt this way. You found yourself melting into it, slowly closing your eyes.

Then all of a sudden, it was abruptly ended. Sans pulled away quicker than ever, most of his skull encompassed in blue before he realized what he did. He fell off the couch, pushing himself back up on his feet. He mumbled out something about having to go and disappeared like that.

You were left staring at the blank spot where Sans used to stand, some tingling in your lips, and half eaten cake slices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> way to go sans  
> breaking your deal like  
> four chapters later  
> tho kudos to him it did take him like 2 weeks in the story time


	25. The not-date with Celeste

“You know… Autumns just around the corner and I think I should go out shopping for more fall-appropriate clothes,” Celeste hummed as you prepared her iced tea for her. You couldn’t help but snort a little at the statement.

Turning to her, you placed the cup on the counter for her to take, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be telling you?” she giggled, happily picking up her beverage, “Going to the mall alone is boring. And besides…” she trailed off, holding the cup to her lips to take a small sip, “I need someone to tell me how great I look.”

“You look great,” you deadpanned, ready to go back to serving customers before she latched onto your arm.

She looked you dead in the eyes, having a pleading look in her gaze, “Please, I’d love for you to come.”

You stared back at her for a bit, eventually breaking down under her eyes, “Ugh, fine. I’ll go with you.”

Immediately, Celeste perked up, removing her hand from your arm and bouncing slightly. “Great! It’ll be on Saturday, alright?”

You knew there was no room for changing the date, so you just nodded as she skipped over to her normal seat in the room. While you had turned to help some more customers waiting in line.

It was a little nice to know that Celeste had become a regular here since she found out you worked at the little shop. It was always nice to have something like that happen, and you always appreciated people who would come back more. Except for those people who were more bitter than their coffee. Like that one guy who purposefully spilled coffee all over your shirt. You were never going to let that down.

And even though Celeste herself could be a little annoying with her persistent ways, you still loved her for who she was. Hopefully the second shopping trip you’ve had in a month with also turn out as well as the first one.

You’re thoughts were disrupted by a tall skeleton making his way to the counter. When you smiled up at Sans, asking for his order you noticed just how exhausted he looked. Your smile changed to something sympathetic as he grumbled out his order in a tired tone.

He made no attempts at starting much of a conversation when you prepared his fairly strong coffee for him, but you didn’t complain. If you were as tired as he looked, you wouldn’t really want to talk to anyone either.

After you had finished and gave him his steaming beverage, he murmured out a thanks and stepped away. Celeste was waving madly his way when he shot a glance towards her. Instead of going to sit next to her like how someone usually would with a cue like that, Sans took a swig of his drink and walked straight out the door, not even bothering to look Celeste’s way as he left.

You snickered quietly to yourself as you prepared another customer’s drink, wondering as to why Sans was so tired all of a sudden. Yeah, sure he usually did seem to be sleepy most of the day, taking frequent naps and all. But he had looked like he had gotten at most one hour of sleep last night.

Whatever was going on with him, you hoped it was only just this one night, and that it hadn’t affected him that much before, and won’t in the future. You noted to yourself to text him later to ask if he was alright.

While you were handling one of the full cups, your hand cramped weirdly and your grip was messed up, the customer’s order slipping through your grasp. Before it could collide with the ground, spilling the scalding liquid everywhere, you stopped it a mere inch from the ground with your magic, sighing in relief as you picked it up with your now functioning again hands.

Standing straight to apologize to the person on the other side of the counter, they had started speaking before you could even open your mouth. “No way, did you just use magic?”

You stared at the person, they couldn’t be much older than you, maybe even younger actually. They looked like they could be in college, which does make sense for someone your age. Glancing at their cup, you saw that the name they had given out was Muu, what a weird name. Maybe it was a nickname. Investigating the person aside, you weren’t sure how you felt about them knowing about your magic. “I think you’re seeing things, humans don’t really know magic,” you replied somewhat calmly, as if you really did have no idea what they were talking about.

“Don’t be silly!” they smiled, realizing they shouldn’t be holding up the line much longer, “I saw your eye go blue and everything!” they gestured to their right eye, smiling even wider. “Since I think that’s so cool, here! Have a tip!” you watched, a little dumbfounded as they pulled out a few dollars, sliding them your way despite the tip jar being right next to them.

As they walked away, you picked up the bills, realizing there was something underneath it all. You dropped the money into the tip, chancing a quick glance at the foreign item before pocketing it and going to your next customer. You didn’t know what was on the object, but you knew it was a business card at least from the feel and size. Time to make that another thing to do when you get home. Sighing and rubbing your hands, you got back to work.

 

* * *

 

When you got home, you wasted no time dressing down into something more comfortable for yourself, opting to cuddle with SC on the couch. While absentmindedly checking your phone, you remembered Sans’ grumpy demeanor, and decided to shoot him a text wondering what was going on.

‘Hey, are you alright? You didn’t seem so happy this morning’

You fiddled with your phone a little bit, unsure what to do until it buzzed in your hands. Lightly petting your cat, you read the skeleton’s reply.

‘nah im fine. just had a slow start to the day. woke up late and was late to work too’

‘I’m sorry about that :(‘ you typed out. ‘Would you really get in that much trouble for being late to your hotdog stand?’

‘who said anything about a hotdog stand’

Blinking at the message, it took you a while to register that Sans might have more than one job. Well, he _did_ mention that he worked more than one job on that one ‘date’ you had with him. Maybe you’ll be able to actually get information out of him this time.

‘Well, if it wasn’t that, what was it?’

‘kid it aint of importance’

You glared at the conversation, of course he wouldn’t tell you anyways. Maybe he’ll open up later, you hope so. You just want to know where else he works.

‘Fine. There goes the free coffee I was going to get you for having a bad start to the day’

‘oh no, whatever shall i do’

Grumbling with a laugh underneath, you typed out a quick goodbye to him, since it seemed that you weren’t going to get anything else from the conversation. Now it was time to laze around until work tomorrow. But before then, you had to remind yourself that you had a trip planned with Celeste, and made sure it was on your calendar before setting to make dinner.

You had forgotten about the card Muu had given you until you traded your normal clothes for pajamas, realizing that the card was still in the pocket of your jeans. It was too late to look into it later, so you set it on your nightstand to remind yourself sometime in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

The shopping trip with Celeste was similar to your interesting trip with Alphys and Undyne. At least she didn’t shove dresses your way for you to try or anything. You were almost surprised to see her actually buying jeans and the like, you don’t think you’d ever seen her out of a dress until now.

With the piles of clothes she had accumulated, you wondered exactly what she did and how much money she got from it. Like Sans, she never really went into the details her job either, leaving you pretty lost on the subject.

At some point she had convinced you to look into anything you’d find interesting too, and convinced you to buy some dresses yourself. “Everyone looks good in dresses deary,” she had commented. “I’m sure even Sans would if he ever felt like wearing one.” The two of you laughed at that comment, but you couldn’t help but wonder what he would look like wearing a dress. Maybe he would end up actually looking good in one. That’s some food for thought.

You did find some clothes of interest, dresses including. Celeste offered to buy them for you, and by offered you meant she _would_ buy them for you. There was no room for trying to compromise at all so you could pay for some too. She said it was her payment for you humoring her and sticking with her through her little shopping trip. Even though you had no choice but to tag along anyways, it was still a nice thought.

Now you were just sitting together at the food court, munching on some lunch after the successful trip.

“Oh yeah, I had an interesting moment a week ago,” you brought up, munching on some fries Celeste had also bought you, with no room for debating.

She perked up at your statement, eyes glittering excitedly, “Oh? What was this ‘interesting moment’?”

You popped a fry in your mouth, fingers lingering near your mouth. You still remembered the feeling of the kiss somehow, “Sans kissed me.”

Her eyes brightened more, and her smile shifted to an unfamiliar one. It wasn’t her usual cheerful and carefree one. “Really now? How was it?”

Pondering for a few seconds, you tried pulling up the memory. Luckily it was only a little over a week ago, so it was easier to remember. Like you would forget it any time soon. “It felt… weird. Since he doesn’t have lips and all? But… I don’t know, there was something to replace the lack of lips. Probably magic.”

“How did it all happen? Were you flirting with each other like mad?” Celeste leaned forwards on the table, resting her cheek in her hand. She batted her eyelashes at you as she awaited your reply.

“I don’t really know,” you honestly said, shrugging and placing another fry in your mouth, “We made a cake and he said some really cheesy pickup line about how I was sweeter than the cake or something like that and just, went for it.”

“No way,” she chuckled, plucking a fry from your plate and popping it into her mouth, “Sounds like something he would do though.”

You nodded, “It was a little shocking to be honest. I’m not sure if I even liked it or not.”

Celeste laid her hand over yours, shooting you a sympathetic look, “Listen, you didn’t have to enjoy it just because of your situation deary. That doesn’t seem very consenting to me.”

“I know, I just…” you trailed off, running your hand through your hair. “I feel-” you were stopped by a small pat on the top of your head. Celeste had leaned over to place her hand on your head, staring at you in a caring manner.

“You don’t have to think about it anymore deary, let’s change the subject, shall we?”

You nodded, and Celeste started talking about a client of hers that was extremely rude a few days ago. Somehow, she had managed to not share anything about her job outside of the fact that she took clients, and you had to give her some kudos for being able to avoid details even better than Sans.

After you ate your fill with fries, Celeste took you home and hesitated a little bit before leaving. When you waited for her to explain why, she opened her mouth a little, looking away as she murmured a quiet ‘never mind’ and wishing you a goodbye.

You collapsed on the couch a few minutes after she left, SC quickly coming up to curl up on your stomach. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> how i feel about practically every chapter i write tbh


	26. Avoidance is the best answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahAHA  
> i misread my handwriting as 19 instead of 14 so this chapter is literally trash
> 
> i wrote this all in like, an hour because i realized i had to have had this posted by today so the quality is below shit levels

A ding was what woke you up. Groaning, you fumbled around for your phone, although it wasn’t really all that dark out. Turning it on, you noted the icon for a text message, but looked at the time first. 8:22 pm, same day as the shopping trip with Celeste. Well, it was probably better for your phone to wake you up. Or else you were sure you were going to end up messing up your sleeping schedule.

With the time settled, you opened your messenger app, seeing who texted you and what they sent. It was Sans, huh. You wondered what he needed to text you about.

‘hey. so paps wants u to come over for dinner tomorrow’

You blinked at your phone. The idea of being around Sans for more than a few minutes after the kiss incident felt really strange to you, you weren’t sure if you wanted to deal with that just yet. But it was always hard to say no to Papyrus, and you hated passing up free food. Maybe you could just spend the time chatting with the taller skeleton over Sans. That could be a solution.

‘Sounds great! When should I come over?’

The reply was almost immediate, ‘nice. 6 would be good’

‘Alright! See you then!’ you smiled slightly at your phone. Maybe he just wouldn’t ever bring up the whole subject. Pretend it never happened. Just like you plan to.

 

* * *

 

You decided that fuck it, you were going to look _great_ for the dinner, even if it was just Papyrus being really nice. You did just get a whole bunch of new clothes courtesy of Celeste the other day, there’s no harm to actually using them for something.

A light, white dress was your choice, with a belt loosely tied around the waist. You opted for a thin overshirt too, just in case it did end up getting a little colder. It was still August, so everything was still fairly warm, but fall was right around the corner so evenings were starting to get chillier compared to last month. Better safe than sorry.

While you never bothered much with makeup, you still had the thought to keep some of it just in case you felt like actually doing something worthwhile, and since you decided to get all dolled up, why not actually use the stuff? So you spent a few minutes touching up your face and hair a little bit, just subtle things, nothing too crazy. After all, it was still just a fun dinner with two of your friends.

Once SC was fed and happy, you decided it was time to actually head out. You glanced at the wedges you had yet to actually use, and thought ‘why not?’, after all, you were already being a tryhard. Why not go the furthest you can go. Slipping them on, you walked around in them a little bit to get used to the feeling of actually being tall before finally leaving to go to the skelebros’ house.

 

Sans was the one to answer the door when you got there, just wonderful. You just hoped he wouldn’t feel as awkward as you did, and that he still wouldn’t bring up the subject. He looked down at you with a smirk on his face.

“Did ya grow a lil taller since I last saw ya?” he chuckled, “You’re up to my shoulders now. I could’ve sworn you were up to here when we last met.” grinning, he gestured closer to the middle of his chest. You glared up at him, which just made him laugh more.

“You’re finally average height. How does it make ya feel?” it took all your willpower not to hurt the skeleton in whatever way you could think of.

“Just let me in, geeze.”

He finally stepped aside, letting you actually enter the home. As you swayed in, you heard him mumble something under his breath, but when you turned around to ask him to repeat what he said the skeleton was missing. You wondered where he needed to go do quickly, since when you glanced around the room you had walked into, he wasn’t there like you would have expected the lazy skeleton to do.

You realized that this was really the first time you had really been in the skeleton brothers’ house for more than a few minutes, and the thought was a little exhilarating to you. Papyrus was noisily getting whatever dinner ready, and with Sans not being in the area, you noticed that you had some alone time to explore a little bit. Being in an unexplored house was always amazing for you, ever since you were younger you loved discovering every nook and cranny in whatever place you were in, even if it got you into trouble a few times.

A quick glance around told you that you were in the living room presumably, which wasn’t all that surprising to you. They had an worn yet loved couch, with a large flat screen TV on the opposite side of it. An end table was adjacent to the couch, with several books stacked on it. A bookshelf laid nearby as well, filled with even more books and some pictures mixed in. Next to the bookshelf was a table, which had a lonely rock on a plate there. Was it for artistic choice? You could always ask later.

A set of stairs had also caught your attention, and you wondered if it was okay for you to actually go up there. You knew sometimes hosts didn’t really want their guests in certain places of their home, and it always felt weird for you to go past the main floor, since usually the private bedrooms where on the second floor. But a little peeking wouldn’t hurt too much, would it?

Steadily climbing the stairs, you noted the picture frames lined up along it as it climbed up the house. They were all of your friends, both from underground and above. There were even some of the skelebros when they were little kids. The two of them usually stood near Grillby, or it was just Papyrus and Sans having fun in the snow. The underground had snow? Weird. Grillby seemed to be their legal guardian though, you wondered what happened to their real parents, since it seemed unlikely that Grillby was one of them. Though, monster biology could be entirely different compared to human biology, and all you could know is that Grillby really was one of their biological parents. You shrugged the thought away, it probably didn’t matter much.

The first door you were greeted with was an incredibly decorated door. It had almost every kind of decoration you could imagine could be on a door. The door screamed Papyrus. Mainly because his name was also just plastered all over it. It was obviously his room. Definitely one of the rooms you shouldn’t explore without permission.

A quick peek inside the door next to Papyrus’ showed a bathroom, which didn’t need any further exploration. It was just a bathroom after all, nothing extravagant.

The third door opened before you got a chance to actually look at what it could lead to. And there stood Sans, a knowing look in his eye-lights.

“Got your share of the house?”

“Not yet,” you replied, trying to sneak a glance and push your way past Sans. You were ninety percent sure that the room was Sans’ bedroom, but he deserved your snoopy behavior for being so smug earlier. He wasn’t giving you a chance though, and pushed you back as he closed the door behind him, not sparing you a single glance into the room. He ignored your silly protests as he nudged you through the house back to the kitchen, where Papyrus was diligently cooking.

The two of them had an exchange where Papyrus would ask Sans to do a task for him, in which the shorter brother would just say ‘okay’ and continue to stay in his spot. You could tell Papyrus was starting to get annoyed with his brother, which you totally agreed with, so you chose to help him in place of Sans.

Papyrus insisted that you didn’t have to until you made the point that Sans would not move from his spot even if the world was ending. Which solicited a reply from the offended skeleton.

He was making his signature spaghetti, which was apparently something he adored making while underground. And by ‘adored’ you meant the only thing he ever made. Sans noted that he had gotten much better ever since he started, and you took his word for it, but it took a little coaxing to tell the giant skeleton that no, humans can not eat glitter and it would probably make you really sick if he incorporated it into the sauce.

Overall though, the spaghetti ended up pretty well when you gave Papyrus some pointers for a more human-friendly dinner. You were proud of yourself for managing all that. You assisted in setting the table too, since Sans also refused to do that. Still worried about having an inevitable conversation about the other day with Sans, you decided to sit as far away from him as possible, and chatted more with Papyrus than you did with Sans. It felt like a rude thing to do, but you really weren’t ready to deal with thinking about that moment, not yet.

You also helped in cleaning the dishes, since you helped with everything else. What more could it hurt? Papyrus asked if you wanted to stay a little bit longer and watch some movies with him and Sans, and once again, how could you say no to that?

The movies were fairly lackluster though. What was entertaining about a four hour shot of flower petals gently falling caressing a giant calculator? Nothing. At least watching a petal flutter from the top of the screen wasn’t too awful, you made a little game in your head, comparing two petals and seeing which ones would reach the bottom first. Very fun compared to the rest of the movie. How did Papyrus think this was interesting?

The movie was so thrilling to you that you let your eye-lids grow heavier and heavier, until you were no longer conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i recently just got 300 kudos!!!!!! thank you guys so much for your love!!!  
> i even have an actual friend reading this man and theyre probably reading this end note rn as we speak  
> hello from the other side
> 
> anyways im sorry for this awful chapter its rushed to the max and i would edit it if i could fathom my own writing  
> i might just rewrite it all when i get the chance, since this doesnt contribute much to the plot at all, so i dont really need to include certain things if i ever forget to xox
> 
> i have two days to write the next chapter. funnn


	27. Adding to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter so soon??? woooowwww  
> i set deadlines for myself and i gotte keep them  
> or ill be angry with myself and fall really behind really badly xox

Sans didn’t wake up in his bed, which wasn’t too surprising to him. After all, he could fall asleep almost anywhere he wanted, so it wasn’ unusual to wake up in a ‘foreign’ place. What did surprise him though, was the fact something soft and warm was in his arms. And it sure didn’t feel like a pillow.

He finally lowered his eye-lights down, almost unfazed to see you there, peacefully snoozing right on top of him. You must have fallen asleep while watching the movie, and Papyrus probably didn’t want to bother you by waking you up. He couldn’t blame you for falling asleep though, Mettaton’s movies after all were fairly boring, enough for even insomniacs to fall asleep to it he was sure.

While you looked incredibly adorable curled up into his side like that, Sans was sure that you would not enjoy waking up in this position. He struggled to push you away from him, hoping to not arouse you from your sleep. In doing so however, he had forgotten that the couch wasn’t really large enough to sport his size in the way he was pushing away from you, caused him to lose his balance and fall over the edge of the seat. In the split second it took for the back of his skull to connect painfully with the hard ground he spent that time briefly assessing the choice he had made.

The low groan he let out startled you awake, and he caught you peering over the edge to investigate what had happened. He knew the look in your eyes, you were worried he had actually hurt himself falling. Sure, he had a smaller amount of hp compared to others, but it was steadily rising the longer he was above ground. Anyways, you had no idea that he even had low hp in the first place, how would that be the reason you were concerned for him?

Before Sans could ensure that he was fine, you bent over suddenly, clutching at your head. He stared as you curled in on yourself, hissing to yourself.

It took him a small bit to realize you were in pain somehow, but when he did, he rushed to get up and hover over you.

“______. Kid. What’s wrong?”

You dug the heels of your hands into your eyes, trying to ease the pain at least a little bit. “Really bad headache,” you replied through gritted teeth. Shit, he had no idea how to deal with those, he never really got headaches, what do humans even do to get through them?

So it led to you just waiting it out, with Sans worrying next to you, wracking his non-existent brain for ideas on how to make this any less awful for you.

Eventually it let up enough for you to actually stop curling up into the tightest ball possible, and you let your arms drop. Sighing, you leaned back into the couch.

“Maybe instead of being able to hear your thoughts, I get to feel you pain,” you chuckled weakly, rubbing at your temples.

You heard Sans sigh next to you, which made you laugh a little bit more, “It’s probably nothing bad, Sans. I’m probably just not drinking enough water. I know that can cause headaches.”

“Still, kid, I’m worried ‘bou-”

“Holy shit!” You interrupted Sans, forgetting all about the pain still throbbing in your head. “It’s already past seven?! I Should be at work already!” you stumbled off the couch, adjusting your clothes while trying to remember where the door was.

You didn’t even bother putting on your shoes at the door, fuck, you didn’t even bother grabbing them. It would have wasted too much time. So you just bolted out the door, hoping that your boss wouldn’t be too angry at you.

 

* * *

 

Luckily, your boss was fine with you being late. You usually had perfect attendance so they were entirely chill with it. Just as long as it didn’t become a habit.

So you set off to work, taking peoples orders and making sure everything was orderly. Sadly Celeste had come in before you arrived, so you didn’t get a chance to chat with her today.

Sans had stopped by later though, inquiring if you were doing well. You had forgotten about your headache up until now, and it had eased into nothing as time passed, so you shrugged it off. You just needed to remind yourself to drink more water, that was a painful experience you never wanted to have again.

You watched as Sans turned, making eye contact with a suddenly very excited Celeste. Once again though, instead of joining her the skeleton just walked through the doors again, going to wherever. You couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between the two.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, do you ever wonder if SC gets lonely when I’m not home?” you mused aloud. Sans had decided to come over for some impromptu hangout time, though you had no idea why he’d want to be in your home. You were sure his house would be a much better place. It seemed more lived in.

“And why should I care ‘bout that cat?” he grumbled, sinking into your couch. You glared at him mockingly, before stretching out a bit, letting some of your joints pop.

“Because you’re my friend. So you get to hear me ramble on about my adorable cat.”

“He ain’t adorable.”

“That’s only because he hates you!”

“Exactly!”

You grumbled, folding your arms over your chest, “ _Anyways_ , I was thinking about getting another cat so SC won't be too lonely whenever I’m not home.”

“Just wonderful. Another cat to hate my guts.”

“Oh come on! What if this one likes you?”

“Doubt it, kid.”

You sighed, jumping off the couch and trying to pull the skeleton off with you. Jesus christ, he was just a pile of bones, how could he be so _heavy_? “Please? I want someone to adore all the wonderful cats with me.” you begged, struggling to move him even an inch.

Somehow, you got Sans to oblige and get up, and you managed to drag him to the pet store with you. And it really just did seem that cats hated him. They all had the same reaction that SC usually had with the poor skeleton, and yet they all adored you. At least they loved you, it would be devastating if they felt the same way they did with Sans. Cats were just too adorable for you to not like them.

There was one oddball in the group though. A small tuxedo kitten who had close to the opposite reaction to him. When you held the tiny animal to Sans, instead of the kitten immediately trying to gnaw one of his fingers off, they just curiously sniffed at it, eventually licking his finger instead. You almost exploded from the cuteness of the kitten actually being interested in Sans. He seemed incredibly surprised as well, and you knew this was the cat for you.

“Curious sounds like a good name I think…” you hummed as you went through the adoption process. Sans gave you a weird look.

“You’re awful at namin’ cats, y’know that, right?”

You laughed, making sure everything was okay before heading out of the store, “I think it suits him more than ‘Oreo’ would. And I think that I’m wonderful at naming them! Their names are very unique.”

“Not in the good way.” that comment earned him a slap to the arm.

 

Even though letting SC out of your room while Sans is at your place is usually a bad thing, you wanted him to meet Curious right away, so you let the cat out of his prison for once. You made sure the first thing he saw was Curious over Sans, or else it would have ended up being a useless effort letting him out.

And luckily, he took a shining to the smaller cat! You watched as he checked out Curious, and accepting the fact that there is a new cat in the house. You beamed up at Sans , who was trying not to act nervous around the older cat.

At least there was one cat out there who liked Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to end chapters  
> and im 90% sure thats not how you introduce a cat to a new place  
> i should know since i had gotten a new cat a year ago  
> oh well  
> also Curious is totally based of my adorable ball of fluff felix  
> he is one of the purest cats youll meet man. so sweet
> 
> also my outline really makes me laugh sometimes. one of the sentences in it is legit 'Sans obliges only because he loves her or whatever'  
> i had to stop writing for a bit cause i jsut found it so funny to me


	28. Magic Users United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished this man  
> im very glad i came up with an idea for this bit because honestly what i had planned was 100% filler and just  
> not good  
> be glad that wasnt gonna be the thing posted for this chapter

You had forgotten all about the business card. At least you had set it on your nightstand, that way, you were bound to pick it back up again sometime. If you had set it anywhere else, you were sure it would end up lost forever. You quickly pondered if that was even really all that bad.

Flopping onto your bed, you stared at the ceiling for a bit. Did you really want to actually look at the card more? Something seemed… off about Muu. They were aware of the fact you could use magic, and that had really set you off. But you were also just so terribly curious, you found yourself picking up the card anyways.

It was surprisingly bland. You were expecting something extravagant, something that popped out at you. Filled with colors and crazy fonts, and as much information a business card could carry. Instead you were greeted with a stark white sheet, with only Muu’s name on it, and a number underneath. Was that really it? Did you worry about the card for nothing? You laughed to yourself, flipping the card over to see if there was any other kind of information.

None, you even held it to the light. Maybe there was something you could only see if you did that, like the thing you do to see if a dollar bill is real or not. No luck. It really was just a card with a name and a number.

Now you had to decide if you wanted to call the number. It was probably Muu’s, but why would they want you to call them and not tell you why, when they could have just brought it up in your brief meeting with them?

Nonetheless, you pulled your phone out of your pocket, fumbling for the calling app while still laying down in bed. Hesitantly, you typed in the numbers, staring at your screen for a minute before hitting the call button and holding it up to your ear. Hope you won’t regret this.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up, and they sure didn’t sound like Muu, from what you remembered.

“Hello, thank you for calling Magic Users United! How may I help you?” Egh. The voice was the annoying kind of chipper. The kind that was obviously fake, reserved for customers only. And the name, you aren’t sure you should trust this number too much.

“Oh! I uh… Someone by the name of Muu had given me this business card with the number. So I decided to call it.” you laughed sheepishly, wondering if you should just hang up and pretend you never talked or knew who Muu was. Wait, that name…

“Oh, so you’re a new kid then,” the person’s voice drastically dropped, shaking you out of your thoughts. “I’ll direct you to one of the newbie operators, just a second.”

The line went quiet, and you were left to your own devices for a bit. SC had wandered into your room while you were chatting, and you beckoned him up onto your bed. He jumped up near your hand, deciding to curl up right on top of you. Chuckling, you scratched under his chin as the line picked back up.

“Hello ma’am,” a woman on the phone answered, “I understand that you are interested in joining our organization?”

You stopped petting SC, “Uh, I don’t know?” your pitched raised as you shrugged, even though the woman couldn’t see it, “I just was given a card with Muu on it and a number underneath, decided to call it.”

“And the one who gave you said card didn’t explain anything at all to you?”

“Nope.” you stated, realizing how you got into all this was definitely not traditional.

You heard a sigh on the other line, “Do you know the name and description of the person who handed you this card?” she questioned as you heard some rustling.

“They sort of said their name was Muu, but I don’t think that’s actually their real name,” you answered, also giving what you remembered how they looked from your encounter a few days ago.

“Yes, that would be the case,” the woman sighed before continuing, “Now, it is hard to go over all the details over phone, whether you given the information you needed before hand or not, so I will have to set up a meeting. I’m sorry it’s so sudden, but my schedule has been a little packed as of late, will you be able to meet sometime tomorrow?”

“Sure, I can,” you replied, “I don’t work tomorrow I should be fine.”

“Wonderful!” the woman exclaimed. After that she went over a place and time that would work for the both of you, and the meeting was set! Soon after you ended the call and stared at the cat sitting nearby you.

Hopefully this was a good decision.

 

* * *

 

“How nice it is to finally meet you!” the woman from the phone greeted you as you sat down at the table she had reserved at a nearby cafe. You shook hands with her and noted her attire.

The person was the definition of a business woman. She had her hair neatly tied up into a bun, and from what you could see she was wearing something one would wear too. As well as her makeup practically perfectly done. And then there was you, in what you would wear almost every day. Hopefully this wasn’t supposed to be a formal meeting, or you just done fucked it up.

“Nice to meet you too,” you smiled, “I uh, this wasn’t supposed to be a formal thing, right?”

“Oh no, you didn’t have to dress formally, I just like to!” she returned your smile. “I’m Elissa.”

“______.”

“What a lovely name! Now, let’s get to business, shall we?”

You nodded, which she took as a sign to continue. “So, since you agreed to this meeting, you must be at least somewhat interested in MUU, correct?”

“I guess so,” you shrugged.

She nodded, seeming to have accepted your answer. “While the person who would have given you our number would have described the premise of this organization, they had forgotten to do so, so I will supply the answer for you.” 

“Magic Users United is a group designed for anyone who can use magic, monsters and humans alike. Because of course, while it is rare, humans can also posses the ability to use magic. After all, you and I are both living examples.”

“We plan to create a world ideal to magicians, where one can feel free to perform their abilities, whenever, wherever. Without the possibility of being shunned and shamed by the community. After all, you do know how humans reacted to witchcraft in the earlier years. Simply terrifying.”

“But that’s where we come in! We’ve been recruiting anyone who shows signs of being able to use magic to help further our cause!”

You stared at Elissa, “How can you be so sure I can use magic? Do you think the source is reliable enough if they couldn’t even get the steps right?”

“Oh dear, we had more than just one source! After all, our group has eyes everywhere, for scouting purposes. But that is one of the reasons why we set up a meeting like this, with someone like me! So someone higher up can validate the scouts.”

That made sense, “And what if I’m not comfortable with using my magic, _if_ I even have it?”

“We can simply go somewhere else! Wherever you need to feel comfortable!”

“Fine. Your scout lied. I can’t do magic. Maybe they imagined it or something, because I know I can’t do anything out of the ordinary.”

Elissa laughed daintily, holding a hand up to her mouth. “Oh I know you can use magic. Most humans don’t think we can _at all_ , so if we did end up running into someone who was falsely scouted, they would be dumbfounded by the idea that humans in fact, do have the ability to use magic!”

“And what if I just know someone who can do that kind of stuff, so it’s not so outlandish to me?”

“Then I’d love to find out who they are!” she exclaimed, eyes lighting up, “It would give us a chance to recruit someone if we haven’t already!”

You blinked at her. Shit, how were you going to get out of this one? The whole organization seemed sketchy to you. There was a feeling in your gut to not trust this person, but she was providing no way for you to get out of this.

“Can’t think of someone, can you?” she continued knowingly, “Morgan may be a newer scout, and they might also forget a lot of the steps-” her tone quickly shifted to somewhat annoyed before it turned back to it’s more neutral, yet smug sound, “-but they’re skills in finding people are the best we can get. After all, that’s their ability after all.”

Well, you dug yourself into this hole, no way out now. You grumbled out a ‘fine,’ finding the first thing on the table to levitate. Elissa watched in awe as you slowly set it back down, looking at her.

“I uh… I can also sort of teleport too? It’s just really taxing to me so I don’t do it very often.”

Her face lit up, “Oh, I would just love to see that!”

“Yeah no, I literally just said I don’t like doing it. Teleporting makes me feel really sick.”

“But how can I believe you if I can’t see it in action?”

You sighed, leaning back in your chair, “What about your ‘scout’ and all? Can’t they just tell you that?”

“Credibility dear. We can find a more secluded place if you wouldn’t like demonstrating here.”

You groaned, pushing yourself off the chair. She wasn’t offering to let you say no, this was going to happen no matter what. Why did you even tell her about the teleportation?

She grinned, standing up as well. Beckoning for you to follow her to a car, so you did. Not like you were given any other option. The car ride to wherever was incredibly silent, and awfully awkward. And when the car slowed to a stop, you got a view of a field.

You quickly showcased your ability to teleport, trying to keep yourself from getting sick as well. At least Elissa seemed satisfied enough. She asked you if you had anything else, which you replied no.

“I’ve noticed that you still seem very undecided on joining our organization, from your replies and reactions. We are in no way trying to rush you to join, so please take your time in thinking about it! If you do decide to join us in our cause, feel free to give that number Morgan gave you another call and we’ll settle this all out.” she finished, placing a hand on your shoulder and smiling at you. “We would love to have you join our family, ______.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i got 24 hours to write the next chapter  
> i love self-set deadlines
> 
> dont worry about me though!! theyre very fun to keep actually!!! it keeps me motivated to continue writing!!
> 
> also everythings just beginning to be set in place hhehehe
> 
> i feel like i might regret naming the woman elissa


	29. More magic maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh sorry for a shorter chapter today xox just under 1000 words shame me  
> kudos to me though for gathering the motivation to write this all in one day though, i used to be able to do this on a daily basis
> 
> one of the few reasons why im looking forward to school this year. it makes me write more

How on earth did you feel the heavy weight of too much magic on your soul the next morning? You had teleported for God’s sake, usually that would make your levels more lower as you liked, maybe it was because it was for a small distance for a short time, so it didn’t affect you as much as it normally would. Oh well, that didn’t matter, all that did was that right now you felt like garbage.

You could just push down the feeling for the day, and level it all out when you get home from work. After all you really only had time to get ready for your job when you woke up.

Both Celeste and Sans had commented on your condition, recommending you to actually sort that out. You waved them off, telling them that you were fine and you would solve it later in the day. Neither were happy with that statement, but accepted it anyways. You were a little surprised that Celeste knew about your magic. It had made sense with Sans, he was a monster after all. You were sure they were more attuned with magic compared to humans. But where did Celeste fit in there? It was a thought for another day though, you were getting sick of thinking about magic all the time.

Sans looked incredibly concerned when talking to you about it. Concerned enough to visit you when you were done with your shift. And decide to walk you home.

“It’s not like I’m going to drop dead just because I have a little bit too much magic, Sans,” you groaned, trying to walk ahead of him. “I’ve obviously had worse before.”

“Magic isn’t somethin’ you should take light of, kiddo.” Sans grumbled in reply, easily matching your steps.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I know I don’t ever want to face the whole first time all over again. I’m aware of it now, and can control it. I’m fine, really.”

He doesn’t reply, but still follows you on your trek home. It was probably his silent way of telling you he wouldn’t leave you alone until you worked your magic down to more safe levels. When you get to your apartment, you are not surprised at all to still see him right there.

“Alright. Fine.” you sighed as the skeleton made his way into your home, a sour expression on his face somehow. You stared up at him, square in the eyes as you activated your magic to shut the door behind you. Except your magic decided that it didn’t want to fully cooperate with you today anyways, and you immediately felt too much being used as the door slammed shut. Unluckily enough, you managed to pick up some other things and sent them flying towards the wall your door resided on. The large skeleton included. You watched in horror as his form painfully connected with the wall, crumbling to the ground soon after as he hissed out in pain.

You felt pain flower up your back as you rushed over to check Sans’ condition, but opted to ignore it in favor of making sure you didn’t accidentally kill your friend.

He chuckled, holding a hand up as you knelt down next to him, “Don’t worry kid. I ain’t dustin’ yet.”

“‘Dusting?’” you echoed in confusion as the skeleton sat up, huffing as he shifted around. It was probably still a painful experience for him, guilt crept up your chest as you watched him wince as he tried to sit up in a more comfortable way.

“Didn’t’cha know that when a monster dies, they turn into dust?”

“I do now,” you sheepishly replied, “Why does that happen?”

“Why do humans’ bodies stay there when they die?”

“Point taken,” you said, shrugging as you pushed yourself back into a standing position. Since it didn’t seem that you hadn’t hurt or killed Sans, you guessed that it was okay to leave him be.

“Oh, and for, uh… apology’s sake, do you want to stay over for dinner? It’ll probably just be something stupid and simple, like mac and cheese but it’s better than nothing.”

“Sure, I’ll bite.”

“Nevermind!!” you shouted from the kitchen, already getting ready. You tried using you magic as much as possible during the process to lower it down, which prompted to you grumbling to yourself about getting as lazy as Sans.

 

“Since I’ve been on the topic of magic all day…” you grumbled after you finished making your meal and serving it to you and Sans. “Is there anything else I might have based on your powers?”

Sans froze, staring at you for a long minute before shrugging, “Don’t think there is.”

“You hesitated.”

“Kid. There isn’t anything else for ya to know.”

You stood up, leaning over the table to get into Sans’ face, “But what if I accidentally use whatever else there is? Like how I teleported on accident for the first time.”

“You won’t ‘cause ther-”

“Please?” you interrupted him, leaning in even closer.

He sighed, staring you dead in the eyes, “They’re attacks, kid. You would have no use for ‘em unless you were plannin’ on hurtin’ someone.”

You pulled away, sitting back down, “Well, like I said. What if i accidentally use them? Wouldn’t I hurt someone either way?”

“Ya just hurt me with magic you do know how to use, ya think you’ll be able to control somethin’ more dangerous?”

You fiddled with your hands, staring at the table, “Well…”

“Listen,” he brought you attention back up to his face, “I’ll be there for ya if you’re ever in a bad situation. And if there is a chance you could get hurt, and I’m not there to help you, I’ll teach ya the other things, alright?”

“Better than nothing,” you smiled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright cloy552 had brought up in chapter 18 how reader should somehow slam sans into a wall or ceiling  
> and i have provided man  
> i also hope i spelled ur name right im very bad at stuff like that
> 
> i started a new doc for this chapter and its so fast scrolling through the pages  
> for some reason i write on a single doc until i reach about 40 pages before i start another one  
> i dont want to have it all on one slow doc but i also dont want 40+ separate docs man


	30. aaaaAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN TOO LONG IM SO SORRY  
> i got REALLY depressed and hit a writers block and had to take a break  
> that break ended up being like  
> two months long  
> more details at the end since im sure u wanna read this chapter FINALLY
> 
> if you see any typos (which there probably will be) dont hesitate to point them out i got to a point where i just couldnt really stand what i wrote xox

“What are you doin’ here?” Sans glared at Celeste, who had somehow tracked down his hotdog stand and was now innocently standing in front of it.

“I felt like it was for us to have a small chat again!” she announced cheerfully, her sinister grin seemed to be reserved only for him.

Sans leaned forward, a drop of sweat sliding down his skull, “I ain’t on break, kid. Can’t talk now when customers can be served.”

“But I don’t see anyone?” she replied in a sickly sweet tone, making her point to dramatically look around the area. And Celeste was right, they seemed to be the only two on the walkway. Curse slow days. “It wouldn’t hurt to go on your break when no one’s around, right?”

“Listen, are ya gonna buy a hotdog or no?” Sans grumbled, “If you’re gonna loiter, then go-” she interrupted him by slamming both her hands on the stand, leaning incredibly close to get into his face.

“Think of it as a required break,” she smiled.

 

Celeste brought Sans to a different cafe than the one you worked at, but still ordered her usual iced tea, while Sans ordered nothing.

“So, how have you been, Sans?” she asked, taking a sip from her cup. He stared at her, tapping at the table.

“Let’s cut to the chase. Why’d ya take me away from my stand?”

She hummed, looking at the skeleton over the rim of her cup, “I don’t understand what you mean? I just wanted to know how my… friend was doing.”

“Seriously.”

“Is it a crime to check up on someone you know?” she chuckled.

He grunted, tapping the table more before caving in. Of course she was going to make this difficult for him. Guess he would just have to play along to get the answers he needed. But he was sure he knew why Celeste had seeked him out, and he would have loved to avoid the subject for as long as possible. Looks like his time had run out though.

“Fine. Guess I’ve been doing well?” he shrugged. “Hung out with friends, did work stuff. Normal everyday things that wouldn’t lead my life to down spiral into a terrible wreck. What else is there?”

“I’m sure there’s a lot of other things.” Celeste mused, resting her cheek in her hand. “Like breaking the deal we had made for example.”

Sans froze, staring her dead in the eyes, “And how are you so sure of that?”

“You know ______ isn’t too keen on hiding things from me.” she smiled. “How brave of you to kiss her, Sans.” Guess that means I win.”

He shrugged, letting out a grunt. It really was unlikely that Celeste wasn't going to find out about that, wasn’t it? Though he didn’t have to just have the spotlight on him.

“What about you, though? Why do you care so much about me and ______? Are you really that afraid of us becoming something like you and your soulmate?”

Celeste froze, her smile straining considerably. She shrugged and sipped her drink. “I uh… well… do you want to hear about this crazy client I had a few weeks ago?”

“That wasn’t really a diversion you know.” Sans noted her grimace. “Do you know why you have those powers of yours? Are they hereditary?” He watched as she shrunk into herself. “Do you know why your threads are at such a small amount?”

Celeste pushed herself away from the table, glaring at the skeleton. “I think I nee-” she was abruptly stopped, feeling something change in her soul. It dragged her back in the chair, not so gently either.

“There’s no avoiding this, Celeste.” Sans’ own grin was definitely more dark than usual.

“Listen,” she spat, “I have no idea why I have these powers, my connections are different than others. You have magic, are yours similiar to your parents?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“I guess it’s different for humans.”

“So… your parents didn’t have any magic?”

Celeste shrugged, eyeing Sans a bit, “Not that I know of.”

“No one really knew I had these powers.” She continued, “Before I realized I was… different and not everyone had the same ability as me, I would go on and on about all the colorful strings I’d see coming from hearts in the chests of everyone. They all thought I was just being a kid. Just a toddler with an active imagination, so no one took me seriously. As I grew older, I realized that I was alone in this. No one else saw what I saw, so i shut up.”

She smiled, rubbing her arm before continuing, “It’s sort of nice having all you guys surface. It gives us humans, magicians… hope. Hope that we can be ourselves completely someday.”

A minute passed in silence. Celeste finished the last of her drink, rolling the empty cup around the table. “I… I know I should be worrying more about myself, right?” she smiled sheepishly, avoiding Sans’ gaze, “Thanks. For the chat, I mean.”

With no more words, Celeste pushed herself off the chair and hurried away from the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok i sorta owe an explanation  
> which is more like a huge excuse  
> so i got stressed over school before it even started cause there were schedule issues that made me just not be in a good mood  
> i got the issues resolved and found out my counselor got replaced with a 100x better person so THATS a relief  
> but i got off at an awful start with my pre calc teacher  
> first day she sort of judged my anxiety about my phone not being in my line of site  
> a week later i discover i got a 9/25 on a quiz  
> later that week or so i talk to her about it and all and she calls me lazy for not getting help even though i have really bad social anxiety that makes it hard to get the drive to talk to people  
> and its been destroying mee  
> i had to go home on tuesday this week because i felt like such a wreck that i couldnt do good that day  
> so its been sort of  
> a bad start to the year and all and ive been coping by watching the game grumps and playing an actually awesome spinoff minecraft game dont judge
> 
> i really hope i can get back into writing but thank you so much for being patient with me ;v;


	31. I'm Sorry.

It's about time to finally post this.. I've been stalling it for a few weeks now even though i had the whole thing planned out and stuff. haha...

I'm just gonna say it flat out right here; this story's going on indefinite hiatus from now on. theres a very slight possibility that i'll start writing for this again, but at this point im not so sure, so id rather put it on that until further notice, since im not sure when ill get back to working on this

ive just been SO STRESSED with life, my depressions gotten really bad, schools been literal hell and ive just lost motivation to do anything now. i dont want to do anything i used to like doing, its a really big struggle for me to actually do something besides lay in bed and watch youtube videos all day. i even took a writing class this year and its just been... ugh.

im sorry it had to come to this, but im just not really happy anymore.

see you sometime. maybe

**Author's Note:**

> On Indefinite Hiatus


End file.
